


Part Time Lovers?

by Meekorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KnB - Freeform, M/M, aokise - Freeform, kurobas - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this years, Kise still admires Aomine's style of basketball and wishes to be noticed and acknowledged by him. However, Aomine begins to notice him but not by his style but by his attractiveness. Soon he offers Kise an offer to be his sex-buddy which Kise is willing to accept. Who would think about love, if pleasure is anything you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before I'm going to post the first chapter I want to make some things clear.  
First of all, this story is a slash one (male x male)  
  
I am currently watching KnB and following the manga and there a so many ideas keep floating my head that I just felt the need to write a story about Aomine x Kise. In the Anime, both are around 16/17 but in this story I like them to be around 19/20 but you can imagine them just like you want it.

They still will play basketball and adding to this, Aomine is going to be an underground rapper and Kise a host. Both will come closer to each other just out of the attractive appeareance and the love of pleasure. But soon they will discover more than just sex from each other.

 

That is when both need to learn new things and how they will be able to manage each other.  
Sex, drama and fluff will be awaited.

 

 

 **Rated M** for: _explicit m/m actions, violence, swearing,_ maybe even _rape, tortured characters_ (from my side)

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

 


	2. The Offer

Kise’s eyes followed the ball on the court, never leaving the person out of sight who got the ball mostly of the time. This person was his highly admired idol, Aomine Daiki. It has been quite a time since he saw playing this man on the street.  
He remembered how those fingers grabbed the ball so energetically and how Aomine’s body was moving like a lightning to the other basket. His movements were incredible just like his appearance and Kise just had one question in his mind. Can I play like this, too?

That was when both joined the Generation of Miracles and he became the copy cat. But every time he had the chance to see Aomine playing basketball, he found himself in admiration and still wonders why he wasn’t able to copy his style? Of course, he would work on that as hard as before.

When he became a part of the Generation of Miracles, Kise always have been bullied by his teammates, in a more or less friendly way. That was when the blonde realized that even with his talent he still was the last in the group.  
He was a strong player but after all he felt like everyone, and mostly Aomine and Midorima couldn’t take him seriously until he would enter the zone which happened only once when he played against Midorima.

“How am I going to be acknowledged by you?” He murmured inaudible while placing his chin on his hand. After all, this guy was the one who inspired Kise to play basketball and now he wanted to show what he was able to do. He just didn’t know yet, how to do it.

From his bench, he followed how Aomine dunked one shot after another to destroy the three guys that had asked him for a play. Scathing, the guys said goodbye and went on the run. Kise smiled as he saw Aomine stretching his body.  
The bluenette looked over to him, giving him the typical grin. “They always talk too big.” Aomine said and mustered the ball. “What’s the point in playing basketball when you have no fun because of all those weaklings?” 

The blonde stood up from his seat and walked over to him, opening his hands and demonstrating him to throw the basketball to him. “No match for you as always, hm Aominecchi?”

“Heh, are you talking about yourself?” Aomine’s grin became wider as he watched the ball in Kise’s hand. The blonde pouted. “So mean…” He bowed down to get in his offense position while Aomine got in his defense position, knowing what would come.  
They played basketball against each other quite often and both knew who would win and still, Kise won’t abandon the field. Aomine’s eyes pursued Kise’s movement and how those golden eyes searched for a way to overcome him. 

Dark blue eyes trailed the soft skin of his opponent, down to his neck and for a brief moment he has been caught off guard as Kise dashed forward. He quickly followed him and before the blonde could even jump, Aomine already slapped the ball out of his opponent’s hand.

He ran to the other basket while Kise was close on his heels. Maybe too close. Without thinking, he dashed into Aomine’s back and fell backwards as the bluenette dunked the ball in. Surprised by the sudden attack, the darker haired male turned around to see Kise lying on the ground. 

Instead of quickly getting up, Kise just continued to lay there and sighed. Aomine watched him before he threw the ball lightly at him, so that he would hit his stomach.

“Ugh…Ahomine!” The blonde whined and sat up. “Stop bullying me!” He gripped the ball beside him and threw it back at the blunette but this one was quick enough to dodge it. The ball flew behind him and knocked Aomine’s bag from the bench so that everything that was inside, was now on the floor.

Aomine raised an eyebrow to which Kise could just shrug his shoulders. “Oops?” The other one just sighed and walked to his bag as Kise stood up. He caught up to him and looked at all the stuff that felt out of his back and had to surpress to make a face.  
“Don’t tell that you’re always carrying a…porn-magazine with you?”

Aomine just hummed to himself as he looked at the cover. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair which covered her big bosom and her private part. 

“A flamboyant baka like you, couldn’t appreciate this kind of beauty.” He turned his head around to face the slightly grossed out Kise. “You’re a model aren’t you? I think you would understand something like this but everything you have to do in your job, is posing for a lame yoghurt.”

Kise’s eyes widened as the insult hit him. “WHAT?! I’m not only posing for a yoghurt! I have plenty of other jobs to do and besides, it’s not even THAT difficult to make such a lewd pose like her!” He pointed at the girl and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Aomine raised his dark blue eyebrow again and grinned. “Oh really? Why don’t you show it to me, pretty boy?” He looked at the blond but this one just avoided his gaze and stuck his nose into the air. “Pff! As If I would do that! I’m not a porn star and by the way, you don’t like men and I’m sure you would just laugh at me.”  
Kise turned on his heels and slowly walked away. After some seconds, he heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand around his shoulder. There he was, thinking how to make his idol recognize his strength and style when this one only had the joy to annoy the hell out of him. 

“Touchy, eh?”

Kise’s golden eyes looked to the side to give Aomine a death glare but this one was just amused. The blonde sighed. “Seriously, with your attitude I’m wondering how you will ever find a lady.”

He heard Aomine’s dark laugh. “If you would only know but now as you mention it. My last time was a while ago…” While Kise rolled his eyes, Aomine was somewhere else with his thoughts. The blonde knew about Aomine’s one-night stands and his on-and-off relationships. To be honest, he never really had a serious relationship. 

He just met some random girls, jumped into the bed with them and acted like he didn’t know them. They were near Kise’s flat and the blonde wondered why his teammate came even this far with him. Since his ego-boost, Aomine sometimes kept forgetting about Kise at all. But currently he has been closer than usual.

As they reached the flat’s door, Kise looked at Aomine and wondered if he got something to say. But the bluenette just stared at him. It was all over his face that he’s been thinking too hard about something. Maybe he waited for another insult, Kise thought and his eyes pierced him. 

Kise exhaled through his nose and fumbled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. “Well thanks for bringing me here, Aominecchi, I’m going the-“

Suddenly the blonde has been pushed to the doors by the other male. His keys fell to the ground and he looked surprised into the dark blue eyes of his friend. This one had an amused look on his face while his eyes changed into slits.

“I wasn’t kidding, Pretty boy.”  
“Huh?”  
“I would really like to see those poses, you know.”

Golden eyes widened and Kise felt as he has been pranked. He furrowed his brows in disbelief but despite to Aomine’s look, he could tell that this guy wasn’t even joking. 

“W-what?” It came in weaker than intended. He mustered how Aomine’s expression changed as if he had discovered something brand new. “Come to think of it. I wonder how long ago was your sexy time? We could help each other out.”  
The dark haired man pressed himself closer to his team mate and waited for his reactions. Kise was still buff and pondered until his head hurt. Was this a test or another joke? But Aomine seemed so serious and if he was intending to what Kise thought than what should he answer? 

Maybe the Daiki was just bored, or frustrated because the chance for female opportunities end and now he was on the trip, trying something kinky? Did he want to play with him, or did he saw a replacement in Kise?  
Golden eyes blazed. He had to admit that Aomine was handsome, even in all the sweat but he never thought about something sexually since he loves girls. Did Kise manage to get his attention somehow? Even If that would be the point, surely he hasn’t been noticed by his basketball style. 

“So…the blonde girl in that porn magazine reminds you of me and now you’re imagining things? You must be confused, Aominecchi.”

At first, the bluenette was surprised by this answer but he caught himself quickly and pressed his body closer to the other one. His face was only inches apart from Kise as he grinned wider. 

“ I appreciate beauty in every form, but I have never seen a stunning male that’s why the girls are my toys. Well the fact is, you’re acting all flamboyant and sometimes even girly so yeah, I thought about it then and now.”  
Eyes wandering down to Aomine’s lips and Kise had to admit once again that he would totally kiss that male but ever so often he banned this idea out of his head. With all the girls around himself and the girls that had been with Aomine, he would never think that this would be even possible.

“Interesting. And what is your plan?”

Aomine’s eyes wandered down to Kise’s lips as well, smirking. He often thought about his blonde team mate. At the beginning he just thought about his basketball style and the fact that Midorima has seen him in the zone but now since his more quiet sex life he managed to see Kise in another light.

When he was about to buy new magazines, he could see some with his face on it and wondered. He stared at the image and opened the magazine to see more pictures of him in every kind of pose. Innocent poses, of course.  
Aomine himself didn’t know if he was just frustrated or simply horny but he couldn’t help imagining Kise in more exotic positions under him. The Daiki never had felt guilty about his pleasures and ideas but he often asked himself how Kise would react if he would say it to him?

After all, Kise admired him and didn’t want to break their bond. But as he looked at the Kise now, the one he pressed against the door with a glimmer in his eyes he ponders if the blonde has been so innocent like his virgin look was showing it?  
“Hm…” Aomine’s lips curved into a vicious smile while his hands slid down Kise’s side. “I would like to make an offer.” The longer he stared at the pale face that was titled to the side and those long lashed the more he wanted it.  
“Let’s be sex-buddies and relieve our pressure on each other.”

There has been a long quiet moment that felt like eternity. Kise’s eyes blinked several times as he thought that this could be his chance to show Aomine what he’s got. Even if it would be on another level.  
He wanted to be noticed by his idol and that this would work in this kind of direction wasn’t even an option but a strange and funny surprise. 

“Just out of desire…” he mumbled and kept thinking. He couldn’t see this as a chance to fall in love with Aomine because he would end up like one of those girls he had slept with. But he wanted to be nothing for him just like Aomine was nothing to him as well. Just a toy for their desires. 

Suddenly he felt Aomine’s tongue, licking his lips roughly and making his entire body shiver. “You don’t have to do it. Just think about it and tell me tomorrow.”

With that, Aomine’s smirk just got wider as he let go of the blonde and winked at him. Kise looked after him until he was out of his sight and breathed again. 

“Just the pure desire… He mumbled and grinned to himself while grabbing the keys from the ground. “Only pleasure but no love. This would be very interesting.”

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•


	3. Foreboding

Quiet and silent. Just like Aomine liked his mornings. He loved to spend his time on the rooftop of the school all by himself, dozing as always. He placed his arms behind his head and looked up to the sky while breathing evenly.

Finally, he got rid of Momoi-san and her loud mouth. Sometimes, his childhood friend tended to hyperventilate over his actions. He didn’t even tell her the whole truth about his plans with Kise. Why should he? This was something special and something too obscene for her sensitive personality.

He exhaled threw his nose and closed his eyes as something made a shadow on him. He opened one eye to look into the glowing face of Kise.

“Good morning, Aominecchi!”

“Kise…what the…how did you find me?” The bluenett couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t hear someone opening the door.

“Oh that wasn’t so hard! Almost everyone knows where you’re always hiding to skip practice.” Kise winked at him. “Not everyone…” Aomine murmured while thinking of his pink haired friend. 

Just as he was about to make himself comfortable, he had to sit up again to look more directly at the blond who just took out his lunchbox.

“What are you doing?”

Kise grinned again while looking at his food. “I’m not going to disturb your holy peace. I just came to say that I’m going to do it.” He grabbed the chopsticks and put the fish in his mouth, munching satisfied.

Aomine watched him and wondered if this would work out the way he planted it. He has seen Kise in many magazines in some nice poses but sometimes when he’s seen him in real life he just sees the playful side of this guy. Did he even know what that means that Aomine wants from him?

The Daiki titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. “So you thought about it thoroughly?”

“Yes and I will let myself surprise by you, Aominecchi.”

The blond turned his head to him and smiled mischievously. Aomine just had to stare at the rice that was on his lip. At this point, he just looked too innocent and pure for Aomines insane world. He leant forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

Kise abruptly stopped to smile and looked him deep in the eyes. To be honest with himself, Kise had not really an idea what Aomine was planning but suddenly as he saw the look in his eyes, he knew that it could be dangerous.

“Is that so, Kise?” His grin grew wider and he placed his lips softly onto the his. He bit on the blond’s lower lip and tugged playfully on it. His tongue licked those tiny pieces of rice from his lips and swallowed them down.

With one swift movement, he pressed Kise on the ground and watched how his facial expression turned. “Surprise sex on the rooftop.”

Kise’s golden eyes widened and he quickly pressed his hands on Aomine’s chest to get up and to push the male back. “Woah, no way, Aominecchi! Not now, geez. We have school and I have to see my Senpai in 5 min. Slow down!”

He couldn’t believe that Aomine’s switch would turn on so fast. First, he needed to know what Aomine was exactly planning and how he should act towards him. After all, he was the copy cat. He was able to adjust in every situation and he could even imitate Aomine’s actions.

That is when he leant forward to the bluenett and bite on his lower lip as well. His eyes sparkled as he looked into navy blue ones. There was a low grunt of disappointment coming out of the other male's mouth. “You’re a killjoy, Kise…”´

“And you need patience! After work, I’m coming to your house.”

“Job? Making some hot pictures?” As the blond rolled with his eyes, Aomine lay back. 

“Nope, I have another job but you don’t need to know about it.” He winked again and stood up to stretch his body. While looking at the watch, he packed his lunch box and headed to the door. There was no need to tell Aomine that he was a part-time Host.

If the Daiki would know about this, Kise couldn’t rescue himself from bad puns and sexist jokes. He felt strange to tell anybody about his job. It’s not like he needed this job, because of his modeling he did get paid enough but the people that work as Hosts there are such nice human beings that he just couldn’t help it.

They really needed a new employee for the job besides the girls and who would keep an eye on them. It was a Host Club were 5 females have been jobbing and one male who was playing the childish act to the customers. This boy was 16.

But now they got Kise and Kise could act like they wanted him. If Aomine would know that he was a Host and there are some girls around him, he sure would visit him and keep his eyes on them. The Ryouta knew that those girls are nice girls who just need money and someone to talk to them,. Just like the 16 year old boy.

They didn’t need a man who was playing with them and break their heart and Aomine was just like that. Suddenly as Kise grabbed the doorknob, he realized that and asked himself if this was really a good idea?

He shook his head. No, this was getting just for fun he remembered. No love. He nodded to himself as if he had made an arrangement with his mind and opened the door. Aomine heard the soft click sound and sighed out loud.

He wasn’t the guy to have patience but he sure as hell would learn to have it with Kise. In his comfortable position he listened as the sound of the wind blew the day into new directions. Aomine was about to drift away as his phone rung.

Instinctivily he wanted to push on ‘ignore’ but as he saw the name he had to answer it.

“Yo.”

“Are you sleeping, bro?”

“And you’re disturbing me, Kangara.”

“thought I would remember you because of tonight.”

“What about it?”

Aomine heard a desperate deep laugh from his phone.

“Damn man, did you forget about your battle with those punks? You told you would fight them in a rap contest under the bridge to their territorial! Man were you drunk?!”

“Ah…yeah I remember. Those bastards need a lection but not tonight. Sorry man, I’m busy tonight.”

“What? You can’t do that! They will be in time and when -“

But Aomine didn’t want to hear the end and hung up. He had something better to do than meeting some Japanese punks who were up to a fight. Maybe another day but tonight he’ll be teaching his lessons to Kise. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. If only everyday would be so peaceful like this morning.

Xxx

Kise breathed in deeply as he looked himself in the mirror. Everything was neatly folded and without wrinkles. He looked like all spruced up and that’s how his customers wanted him today. Even his hair was pushed back and all sleek. They wanted the gentleman and they would get gentleman.

As he turned to the curtains to peek outside and see the customers, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. The woman in her middle 20ties smiled through her green eyes at him. Her straight to the chin blond hair fell gently to the side as she titled her head.

“Emi-san It’s good to see you!”

This was Fujimoto Emi, the oldest of the three women working here. She always had bad luck with the guys she dated. She was amazingly beautiful and Kise swore that everyone on the street would crack his neck to look at her.

He often asked himself why this woman was working here when she could be successful in other areas? She could be a model with her sex appeal but Kise had no idea about her at all.

“Kise-chan! You look spick and span!”

Although she was 25, she used to act like a mother around Kise. Even the wrinkles on her eye showed that she could be much older than she really was. This happened because of all the things she’s been through with the men. It was written all over her face and in her light green eyes.

She pushed him out and quickly ran to the new customers to show them their seats. Today was a full house, just like every time when Kise had to work. But he was happy to work for them and give them a bit of his money.

He walked quickly through the entire club to registrate the customers and helped where he could. Man and women from every age has been here. Some were just for a talk here, some would just like to watch and others would even be more concrete with their wishes.

Luckily, Kise wasn’t yet in a situation where he had to go beyond his normal actions. Apparently he wasn’t all focused as a customer had to call him three times after he noticed her. He must have upset a tea glass.

“My lady, I’m so sorry let me wipe that away!” He said in his usual tone and tugged a tissue out of his pocket to pat the fluid of the girl’s hand dry. She automatically blushed and thanked thousand times.

An accident like this, was sometimes better than nothing to get the ladies. Kise gave her his cheering smile and walked to the kitchen to get more tissues. As he was back again, another employee who was dressed in a maid-outfit blotted it dry.

“Ah…Nanaho-chan, please let me do it!”

The girl on the ground turned around and smiled politely back at him. She wore glasses in a dark frame and had to hold her dark brown hair to not let it fall into her face. Her name was Matsuo Nanaho, the opposite of Fujimoto Emi.

This girl was about 19 and never had a relationship in her life. She always blocks guys who want to get closer to her. One time when they sit together in a café to talk about the job, Nanaho gave the boys a threatening death glare that would even scare Akashi.

Nanaho was a quiet girl, always deep in thoughts and always an actor. Someone who would please people with a fake smile hiding all her sorrow and rage under it. But Kise liked talking to her and make her laugh, a thing she did not often. Well, not an honest one.

The maid who cleaned the ground stood up and bowed down to the customer. She rushed past Kise to serve the next customers but Kise held her by her sleeve. 

“Where is Ayu-chan?”

Her light brown eyes wandered at him with an unreadable look but her lips smiled.

“I told her to get some rest. She has a bad fever and I will take her working hours.”

“Oh I see, thanks. Say her a ‘Get well soon!’ from me, kay?” All the three girls always acted like three sisters who would watch over each other and he could tell that Nanaho took her part as the big sister for Ayu very serious.

“Of course!”

He let her go and looked around where to start. Hour after hour he was rushing through the club to get the people food, happiness and joy. A job he was glad to do. Seeing smiling faces and polite gestures was a nice reward.

He heard a loud laugh and turned to where the sound came from. In the corner were sitting 5 boys in the age of 19 to 23, laughing like crazy. They looked like those bad guys from the music channel which Kise sometimes watched during breaks.

They made the appearance of a gang of criminals who lost their way into this host club. Kise breathed in deeply and walked over to them. As he came nearer, Kazuma the 16 year old boy was already there.

It seemed that he was very nervous and intimidated and Kise couldn’t blame him. The guys laughed at him, pointing their fingers at his outfit which wasn’t bad at all. A simple suit nothing more. Kise walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder to show him support.

This boy was 16 years old just like Ayuma and really childish and for sure not a player for this kind of customers. “Are we having trouble here, Kazuma-kun?”

“Uh..I don’t now…these guy- eh these gentlemen just came in and I don’t know what they want.”

On of the boys, who had black hair and sunglasses looked at Kise. His eyes were scanning his figure which made him grin.

“What nice club.” He said in a weird accent. “It lacks some manhood.” The others were snoring again as his eyes looked over to Kazumi. Kise raised and eyebrow and pushed Kazumi behind him. A sign to let him know that he could go.

“Since you came in here…I understand.”

The gang stopped to laugh and now all 5 were glaring at him. The one with the glasses who seemed the boss, stood up and placed himself close to Kise. This remind him of the club fights he has seen on the television.

“Yo, Blondy watch your pretty mouth or else I will going to use that for something else.”

“Can you even see with your sunglasses on? Or is my appearance flashing you?” The guy gritted his teeth but smiled. He grabbed Kise by his collar.

“What a brave guy. It’ll be a joy to see such a pretty face again.” He turned his head to the side. “We’re going. After all, we have a date with a certain fucker.”

Kise still smiled. “Have fun then.”

With that the guys slowly walked out of the club, leaving a smell of cigarettes on their spot. The blond had to shake himself after this encounter. “What unpleasant guys to find here in this nice place.” He murmured.

But it was already noon, the time he could finally go home. After changing quickly he said goodbye to Nanaho and Emi and walked quickly the path to Aomine’s apartment. He was fired up, excited and even a bit scared of what was awaiting him.

He didn’t even know why he was almost running to see Aomine again. The blond walked so fast that his heart was beating as he stood in front of Aomine’s door. With a hand in his hair he messed up his blond strains.

He bit his inner check and shook his head. There was no backing away now because he already said yes to this. Backing away was no option and would make him weak. Kise was happy that his idol noticed him, maybe not in the way he wanted but yes he noticed him.

With a firm knock on the door he stepped back to wait. After a few seconds, Aomine opened the door and was kinda surprised. “You’re here yet? I awaited you bit later but…” His grin appeared again. “Early to bed, early to rise, huh?”

Kise blushed a bit and grinned skewed. He stepped into the house as Aomine made a movement to welcome him into his rooms. Kise had been here sometimes but he couldn’t remember. But the scent of Aomine was everywhere and kept Kise’s mind awake as if he had been here a hundred times. 

Aomine watched him taking off his shoes and thought about how he should begin. After some moments he just shrugged his shoulders and thought about his natural way. 

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh fun is going to happen in the next chap ^^


	4. Crime

“Make yourself at home.” Kise heard Aomine mumbling as he walked behind him to the kitchen. The blond was somehow nervous and tried his best not to show it. The question was, If he was afraid of what would happen or if he should be excited?

This wasn’t an everyday thing but soon would be.

Over and over again, he kept in his mind that he wanted this. He wanted to be noticed by Aomine in a different way. He wanted to know him closer. But who would judge him? It was his decision and yet he felt like it was a crime.

“Kise?”

“huh?”

Aomine looked at him, showing his trademark smile while holding a glass of water in front of Kise’s nose. He must have stared like a fish, according to Aomine’s grin. Kise shook his head lightly and took the glass from the house owner.

While they were drinking, golden eyes kept wandering around and noticing how neatly everything looked. He imagined Aomine’s flat like a big mess just like he was one. Muffled music kept playing in the other room, making the silence between the two more comfortable.

Just like Kise mustered everything so did Aomine but only the body and the face in front of him. The blond could feel the stare of and looked quickly at him.

“What is it, Aominecchi?”

The Daiki didn’t answer. He just placed his glass on the table and made gestures to follow him. Like a dog, Kise walked behind him to his bedroom and suddenly as he saw the bed he got even more nervous.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten, why you’re here?”

Kise made a face and placed his arms before his chest while giving Aomine a determined look. At least he hoped he looked serious. “Of course I know otherwise I wouldn’t be here!” 

Aomine seemed amused. He walked over to Kise, really close and inhaled his scent. He placed his arms around Kise’s lower body to bring him even closer to him. Kise automatically put his arms around Aomine’s neck while this one kissed him slowly on the lips.

Navy blue eyes looked deep into golden one’s. Aomine always liked the shape of Kise’s eyes and the line that made them look so gorgeous. It almost looked like a girl was staring at him but he couldn’t compare Kise with a girl even if this guy could appear femine.

Even if his hands slid down his sides and felt a slight curve, this wasn’t a girl, this was Kise. A handsome guy and even a close friend. It’s not like Aomine never had done it with a guy. He absolutely did it but the guy he was doing couldn’t convince him.

Kise on the other hand, had dates with girls and guys but he did it only with a girl. But doing it with Aomine would be something else. Something more comfortable and familiar than doing it with a random creepy fan.

The hands on his hips slid down to cup his bottom and give it a nice pinch which made Kise’s breath hitch and jerk his body upwards.

“Ouch...Aominecchi!”

The bluenett just laughed and rubbed his bottom while walking backwards and dragging Kise with him. “Oh, did that hurt? Are you sensitive Kise-chan?”

The suffix at the end of his name, remind him of the girls at the host club. Only them and maybe Momoi-san kept calling him like that. Hearing it from from this guy was a new tone.

As Kise opened his mouth to answer him, they fell back on the bed where Aomine quickly changed their positions so that he was on top. His kissing became wilder and his fingers flew from one button of Kise’s shirt to the next to undress his upper half as fast as possible.

Kise was somehow mesmerized by the look Aomine had. It was painted in so much need and greed that the blond almost forgot to react. He blushed slightly as a moan escaped his lips because of Aomine’s actions on his neck.

He licked and sucked the pale skin, leaving nothing but shivers and a burning sensation. His mouth moved from his neck to his collarbone, slightly biting into it and making the other male jolt again. The blond moved his head to the side to give him more room.

“So obedient…” Aomine chuckled while rubbing Kise’s pink nibbles. The blond shivered automatically. He discovered that he was sensitive on his nipples and being touched like this brought him into another state.

“Hng…”

Aomine sure wasn’t satisfied with that inaudible noise so he ran the tip of his nose over the skin of Kise’s neck before going down and licking his right nipple. The other male shifted slightly in his position and bit his lower lip.

While licking one nipple, Aomine used his other hand to rub on the left one. He placed his lower body between Kise’s legs and pressed himself hard against him. It got a lot hotter and Kise had to pant because of the treatment.

After some licks which felt like eternity for Kise, Aomine leant back to look at his friend. This one got a flushed face and his mouth was slightly open to let those pants out while his nipples were hard and swollen from his treatment.

The Ryouta noticed that Aomine liked playing with his nipples. The bluenett was well known for loving big busted girls which the blond wasn’t and yet he surely wasn’t. Obviously this one got a fetish with nipples.

“Hach…Aominecchi…not fair, let me touch you too!” Kise whined. The whole time, he was just lying there and being spoiled by this guy. It was a different feeling to see him like that. All gentle but still pushy.

And those actions on him had an effect because as he looked down, he could see his own hard-on and Aomine’s as well. He wondered, how easy it was for his friend to get hard. But seeing Aomine in this state just showed that he really wanted him and this fact blew Kise’s doubts away.

“Looks like we’re both awake. Heh, makes it even more interesting here.”

He grabbed Kise’s groin and quickly got rid of his shirt, tossing it behind him. The other male instantly leant forward to touch Aomine’s hard chest but made a face because of his hand. It seemed that Aomine had to touch every private part of Kise just to check if he got it.

His gaze traveled over the toned body to his six-pack further down to the fine line of dark blue hair that disappeared in his black pants.

What an amazing view, Kise thought and placed kisses over his chest, making the bluenett smile. He grabbed the black pants and slid them a bit down to reveal the dark gray boxers underneath. With a snap from the waistband, Kise leant back again.

“Liking what you see, Kise?” Aomine asked during his grin. 

“Not bad…” the blond answered, never breaking the eye contact. His friend slowly slid his pants along with his dark red boxers down and revealing his proud standing member. They both exhaled in relief as his manhood was being freed.

Now he was completely naked in front of Aomine which was unfamiliar to be ogled in the greedy way that he does.

“Even this part of you is beautiful.” He said in a preoccupied way and stared at it which made Kise shifting in his state. But he heard the tone and had to blush even harder. To receive such a compliment by his idol was a thing.

“S-stop looking, Aominecchi! Take them off as well…!”

But the other male wasn’t in a rush. Instead, he backed away and leant down to Kise’s member just to take it into his mouth quickly.

“Haaa-!”

A broken gasp from Kise’s side and a smile from Aomine’s. He put his tongue on the slit and rubbed it, making Kise moan loudly. Finally, something he wanted to hear. His eyes flashed up to look into the blond’s flushed face.

He kept sucking and even bobbing his head up and down fast to elicit more sounds from Kise’s mouth. “haach…nng…ah…Ao-minecchi…”

The words fell stretched out of the pleading mouth, encouraging the bluenett to give his friend maximum pleasure. To Kise’s surprise, he suddenly felt something sticking into his ass and moaned in a high pitched tone. He grabbed Aomines dark blue hair and buried his hands into them.

“W-what…was that?” He panted and looked at him. The other one just raised both of his eyebrows as if he discovered something. “I see. This part here hasn’t been used yet?”

“What do you mean not used? Of course not!” Kise panted, shifting slightly away from him to get the finger out of his entrance. But Aomine kept him in place. He slowly rubbed it along the inner walls, trying to relax him.

“I’m surprised and yet…” The Daiki moved closer to Kise’s face while adding a second finger. He mustered the face that was slightly in pain and smiled softly. “I’m honored to be your first.”

That made Kise look at him and open his mouth to gasp but he couldn’t find the words and just leant forward to kiss him passionately. Using his tongue to rub at the other and tasting him in every way. As the bluenett added a third finger and pushed onto the spot to let his friend see stars, he knew he was feeling good.

“You wanted me to take off my pants? Well, you have to help me.” With a devilish smile, Aomine pulled all three fingers out, making Kise moan at the loss of contact and placed his knees beside Kise’s upper body.

He pushed his groin in the blond’s direction and pointed down with his eyes to make Kise understand. As he looked down on Kise and observed his shaky hands that opened the button and unzipped his pants until they slid down to his knees, Aomine knew he had chosen the right one.

He stood up and took them off completely. Kise on the other hand was dying of embarrassment and yet he wanted to feel this immense pleasure again. But as he looked at Aomine’s manhood his almond shaped eyes just widened. 

“Holy…” Kise huffed as he looked at his friend’s member. “It’s so…dear lord that thing won’t never fit in me!”

Kise’s breath hitched but Aomine couldn’t help and laughed. “This happened because of you and believe me, once I’m in you don’t want me to take it out anymore!”

“Aominecchi you freaking baka!” Kise whined as his eyes became teary. This made Aomine’s grin fade and he quickly hugged the blond while speaking against his neck.

“Don’t be afraid, Kise. Since this will be your first time, I’m going to be very gentle.”

Brand new words in Kise’s ears. He only got to see Aomine’s hard and rowdy side which won’t make sense now seeing him like this. But he trusted him although he was scared. He slept with a girl and could feel how tight she was and doing it like this would be even tighter!

“I already prepared you now and I promise you to make you feel good.”

Aomine has been used to girls that were willing to do everything with him and now he got this guy who he had to calm down and treat like fragile vase. But he could understand Kise’s discomfort since this would be his first time.

He sure hadn’t imagined to have things like this but yeah, shit happens and somehow he found Kise's reactions cute. As he was observing golden eyes, he now thought about the fact that Kise was a human being which personalities could switch from one second to the next. Despite being a mature model he acted like a kid that was excited over every little thing.

Aomine sucked a last time on Kise’s neck and grabbed his thighs with each hand to spread his legs more. From the cupboard next to his bed he grabbed a condom and throw it on Kise’s chest. This one opened the it and slowly rolled it over the other’s manhood.

The Daiki leant back and guided his member slowly into the welcoming wall, always viewing the other male’s face. It was a miracle that Kise was so silent and obedient. He just hoped that Kise wasn’t too afraid so that he wouldn’t enjoy it at all.

This one felt the thick manhood of his friend slowly entering him and squeezed his eyes shut just like his walls.

“Oi, Kise…you have to relax…you’re crushing me…”

“And you’re…r-ripping my ass in half, Aominecchi!” the blond wanted to sound desperate but it came out more like a moan. 

“Just a little bit more.”

Kise struggled to adjust to the feeling until Aomine was finally all inside of him, pausing and looming over his body not to hurt him.

“Hey, did you stop breathing?”

“M-most likely…” Kise pressed out and exhaled through his nose as Aomine finally stopped moving. What a drama he thought but still smiled. With a swift move, he pulled himself all the way out, made Kise opened his eyes in shock and slammed back into him to hit him right on his new favorite spot.

“AHHH!”

The model moaned out loudly and grasped onto the bed sheets. This was the sign for Aomine to keep going. He moved slowly but with a hard thrust at the end just to hit it every time. Using his slow motions he still was gentle and yet let Kise feel it.

“Hach…ah….ah…ah…hng..“

Kise couldn’t stop his moans and grunts during which his prostate has been hit. He never knew that he had such a switch inside of him, making him dizzy and greedy. He wanted more because this slow movement drove him crazy.

He reached his hands to Aomine who leant down to him so that he could wrap his arms around the toned neck. The Daiki could hear the whimpers and sobs in his ear which he lived for.

“m-more…more!” Kise licked his ear shell, making Aomine shiver and his movements faster. The blond was somehow embarrassed that he got so greedy but state he was in thanks to Aomine felt so good.

He couldn’t deny it and he was definitely not able to hide the fact that he was fully enjoying it even it was painful in the beginning. But now he was seeing white and he felt like he was burning inside. It was as if Aomine had switched to a side of him that Kise didn’t know himself.

He was so needy and slowly his shame fade away as his pleasure rose. Even now that he could hear Aomine’s low grunts in his ear.

“Ao-mine…harder!” The toned man moved his head to the side and curved his opened mouth into a smile. “Fluffy-time is over?”

He stopped moving which made Kise bite his lip as he waited for Aomine’s next step. This one just looked at the attractive face and grunted. Kise’s expression were so lewd that turned the Daiki even more on.

“Aominecchi…” He was already sobbing as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “M-move…”

“Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you properly.” Kise’s chest moved up and down as fast as he breathed and swallowed. “Y-you bully…move harder!”

“As you wish!”

And Aomine did as he has been told and pounded rhythmically and steady into the pale model, making him moan and scream. Those noises were completely different from all the girls screaming he usually heard but damn he had to admit that he slowly got addicted to Kise’s voice.

From Kise’s moans that get louder and louder, Aomine knew he was close and so was he. Without saying a word, the blond just grabbed Aomine by his neck, arched his back in a statuesque bow and came with a loud exhale.

The bluenett placed his hands besides Kise’s head and gave him a final thrust before coming as well and filling the boy with his pearly white liquid. For a few moments both just panted and tried to calm down from their high but after a while, Aomine didn’t hear anything and looked into Kise’s face.

“Kise? Are you okay?”

But the blond’s eyes were half lidded and he just smiled weakly at him before drifting into sleep. Aomine furrowed his brows as he watched Kise’s calm expressions and listened to his breathing.

“Seems like I overdid it, eh?” He chuckled. “And this wasn’t even that hard…” He then slid out of the pale body to lay next to him and cover both into his blankets. Normally he was laying on his bed and sometimes even smoking a cigarette but as he examined Kise’s appearance he felt like keeping him close to him. None of the girls he slept with ever doze out which made it even more fascinating and amusing.

He moved closer to the blond and put an arm around him while repealing his face from before. Promptly, he had to bite his inner lip before getting another hard on. Mingling with this guy would turn out to be even more satisfying than Aomine had planned. 

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•


	5. Heavy Wind

Aomine hummed satisfied as he watched Kise sleeping. At this time, usually all of his one night stands would have left him. However, Kise was still knocked out and slept soundlessly while the blankets only covered his private part.

As much as he liked the sight before him, he needed to wake his friend up. He put his whole weight on top of Kise and pinched his nipple hard which made the blond jolt automatically. His mouth opened into a dry gasp and his eyes stared at him in shock.

The boy needed some moments to recognize where he was and who was in front of him. By way of spotting Aomine's devilish smile, he instantly made pout. With his hands he tried to cover his nipples just to save them from Aomine but this one grabbed them and pushed them down.

"Do you always have to bully me like that? That's not a nice way to wake someone up…"

The Daiki didn't know why but he liked seeing the golden boy, pouting. It was a fact of amusement because Kise was always an easy prey.

"You seem to be very sensitive here." He simply replayed and gave his right nipple a kitty lick which made Kise shiver. "Yeah…and you seem to be obsessed with them…"

The other male just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it." Normally, Aomine's girls would want to cuddle with him and do all the lovely stuff that he wasn't into. That's when every girl realized that he tricked them just to get them into his bed.

They would either give him a slap in the face or throw things at him. Those girls got fire, almost every girl he had sex with. Aomine chose his girls from the area's of the town. He used to pick them up around his basement or in the basement of his enemy.

He loved to tease the other gangs, he would have fought with and the females from those gangs just couldn't resist his charm. To be honest, they were ready to mess around so whose fault was it? Aomine still didn't get it. First, they wanted to get mixed with him but in the morning the would regret every little step they made and then?

Yeah, then they would make a big scene, call their boyfriends and threat Aomine that he will be a dead man. And that was his mistakes. After hustling so many females he now has enemies in almost every corner of the town. Some of the girls were in a relationship and even the girlfriend of the boss but Aomine never cared about stuff like this.

If he wanted to get it on, he would just search for a girl with a fierce temperament and lure them into his bedroom. Today was different, calm and without a loud fuss. But Aomine knew that they were after him and failing to turn up for his date with some nasty guys, just made it worse.

He knew exactly that he had to show up in the Cage. The place where rappers, gangsters and junkies would turn up to make their fights and deals. Honestly, it wasn't Aomine's style to show up in such a fucked up place but if boredom overcomes you…

On the other side, a guy watched him play basketball and made him an offer to match himself against street basketball players to earn some money. It's not like Aomine needed to practice or something. After all he was a member of the Generation of Miracles! But this was a nice bid to earn more money and to overcome his dying will to crush weaker players. As time went by, and the girls kept coming and running away from him, Aomine realized that he blundered.

He finally lifted his body up to let his friend breath and stretched his stature. Kise on the hand exhaled while lost in thoughts. "Don't look so shocked. Or are you embarrassed that you passed out?"

The blond's head turned immediately to him. "D-did I pass out?!"

Aomine just slapped himself on the forehead and laughed darkly. "You don't even know? And it was you who sould harder!" As the Daiki imitated Kise's moaning from last night, the blond just blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Aominecci!"

The bluenette's lips curved into a smile as he stepped over to his bid dark locker. "I don't mind it at all. Besides…you were really vocal."

Kise's blush only got redder but he had to admit that he liked it. He enjoyed every minute of it. He realized that Aomine managed to flip a switch inside of him. A kinda kinky side that Kise even don'T know was possible.

"But that's a good sign. It means you really like it, heh just like I thought."

Aomine turned to him and opened the locker just to make Kise open-mouthed. He knew that his friend was a pervert but as he saw all the stuff that were in this big locker, he couldn't help but stare at it without saying a word.

"Souvenirs from all the ladies." Aomine seemed as if he was proud which irritated Kise somehow.

In this wardrobe was an entire sex shop hidden! Lewd outfits from the girls that must have left it here, lot's of porn magazines, underwear and toys of all kinds. Kise's mouth stuttered some words but he still didn't know what to say to this.

"A-aominecci…what the…"

"Nice huh? And you know what? I already thought about the things that you could wear when you're here next time."

Kise was still shocked about all the stuff that was stealing his attention but had to swallow hard as he got what Aomine wanted from him. He just mustn't show any fear of weakness towards this rowdy. Just copying the way Aomine was even if it was difficult he would show him his other side.

By just thinking about the pleasure he received last night which Aomine would give him again turned him on. What could he say? He was a 20 year old boy who had some desires just like Aomine. In return, he would get the chance to know Aomine even better and maybe he would be able to copy some stuff.

"Well…" Kise started slowly and raised his body from the bed to stay right towards Aomine. "It depends. I won't say yes to every kink you have in your mind!"

The Daiki's dark blue eyes glistened with excitement. "You sure? I bet I can convince you…" He closed the little gap between them and kissed Kise passionately on his lips, slowly bringing the other male to open his mouth so that their tongues would rub against each other.

A small sigh escaped Kise's mouth as he kissed him back. At this moment, he thought about all the lips that were able to taste this and he wondered why Aomine never had a real girlfriend before?

"So…golden Kitty." Aomine exhaled after taking a sip from his coffee. "I would like to play more with you but sadly I have other plans."

"Golden Kitty?!" Kise furrowed his brows while checking himself out in the bathroom.

He walked over to Kise who stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. The tanned man gave him a slap on his butt and touched his nose with his finger as a slight warning.

"I forgot to tell you one rule, considering the offer. What happens here, stays here. You sure know that we're doing this all because of our hormones which means, no love."

Kise raised his eyebrow. "Love? You're a baka! Of course no love! Having you as a lover would totally ruin me."

Aomine ignored the insult and leaned closer to Kise's ear, almost whispering as if the neighbors would actually hear him. "When you'll walk out of that door, you and I will act as normal friends. Got it?"

"Yup." Kise simply answered and pushed Aomine from him to fix the last strains from his golden hair. "But there is one thing I don't get."

"Whis is?"

"Why are you calling me golden Kitty? This some kind of a stripper name?"

The other male grinned. "No, this is my name for you for the time we will have fun together. You're my golden kitty."

"Sounds pervy…"

"It has its function."

Kise crossed his arms before his chest and pondering for some seconds. "If you're giving me a name than I'm going to name you as well! From now on you're my black panther."

"I can live with that."

Finally Kise got himself ready which took for Aomine way too long what could he do? Kise was a model and he liked to care after his face and body. It took him longer than the girls…  
As the blond left him, Aomine just got a call from the Cage.

"Do you have to bomb me with your messages and your calls, Joe?"

"There's no way for me to apologize to you, Aomine. I hope I ruined your current fuck with some girl. Do you even care that the guys from downtown are fucking mad at us and when I'm saying at us, I mean especially you."

"Oh don't be afraid you haven't. And now?"

"Man you didn't show up and made fun of them! I have no idea who we are dealing with but I swear to my momma those are not your regular punks. God dammit, Aomine move your ass here and get your shit together because you have no idea how much shit is on your head right now."

Aomine sighed. "Ok ok. I'm coming tonight. Geez just don't tell me a fucking novel over the cell phone." He could hear a desperate laugh from his phone. "Are you fucking kidding me? Bro I swear this is no sick joke. You're up shit creek! Can you even imagine how many gangs are after you? They keep visiting the Cage and ask about you. Come NOW and I give you more details how fucked up your are."

A small pause where his business partner caught his own breath. "Aomine, this is serious. I'll be waiting for you under the bridge."

"Yeah…" The Daiki replaced and put the phone on the table. The way Joe was speaking and freaking out must mean that shit got real. He rubbed his head breathed in deeply. It has been a while since he last visited the Cage to rap in front of a multitude of radical people or to play street basketball against amateurs.

It was about time to get things straight and to earn some more money. Besides, he now got Kise and didn't need any annoying girls. He surely knew that he made way too much trouble with his actions. Not that he cared about the other gangs and their itchiness, it was all about the fun and the power.

Aomine got himself ready as he spotted something on the floor. It was a small business card and as he picked it up he read the name of his friend and the name of any club. And this name somehow was familiar. The Host club he could see every time he drove in the bus to his apartment.

"Ah? Kise is working in a Host Club? How Interesting." He smiled immediately and put the card into his pocket while going through the door. While thinking about the last night, he realized that he barely had this much fun during sex which amused him.

During which things were the way Aomine created them, he could feel something coming. As if a storm was about to destroy everything. Should he be afraid? IT depended on the stories his business partner would tell him.

Joe wasn't like a real friend but he almost informed AOmine about everything that got on in the Cage. This guy, dressed like bob marley and dark blond dreadlocks would betray his own mother if things got tough.

Yeah, this was a fucked up world with crazy people. Especially those who would visit the Cage everyday. Lost souls with no perspective or big dreamers without a chance. Aomine hated this place but sometimes he would meet interesting people with stories that needed to be told and people who just turned into one wave when it came to the right music.

And Aomine was the one who could sing for this crowd, give them somehow hope and show them his might. The fact was that Aomine wasn't a leader since he didn't know what he was even fighting for or what he was searching.

He was just the glimpse of hope and the distraction, lost in the words he sings to them.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hum...there are still so many things to explain! I can't even put all the thoughts into words o.O
> 
> But I hope you have enough patience to discover all the freaky things that will soon be published.  
> such as: lot's of drama, lot's of frick frack, blood, violence, hm even rape and maybe some wise words...
> 
> you know what? When I think of Aomine and him being a rapper I just can't stop imaging him being like Eminem..  
> Aominem? o.o pff...
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	6. Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was harder to write than I expected.  
> (f you find some grammatical issues......................you can keep them :) 
> 
> ssssh, I'm working on them!

Kise was sitting uneasy in his seat while Kasamatsu explained him the game they were watching. But he couldn’t concentrate on anything right now and just let the words fly from one ear to the left and out. 

Everything around him was nagging him. The seat on which he was sitting was just uncomfortable, the game was too loud, his Senpai talked too much and even the tie around his neck was too damn tight.

As if he would have a fever, Kise loosened the tie and bit his lower lip. The black haired first, didn’t noticed his nervousness because he hasn’t even looked at the face and just continued. It must have been an educational game but Kise just didn’t care.  
For sure, he would get a smack on his head for not listening but that didn’t matter now. Kise couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he actually slept with his idol and best friend. He said yes to it and yet he felt strange. What if someone would see them?  
His rank in the model business would go down because the ladies would be disappointed. After all, they aren’t a couple but thinking that people would know that he had something like a one-night stand with a man would turn out negative for his career!

His position in this type of branch was to stay attainable and always in contact with the girls because they were giving him all the attention and the fame. He loved to flirt and talk with them but would it be so dramatically different if they would know he was gay? 

He didn’t know but he needed the money and he just couldn’t throw the job because of a sex-life with Aomine. As he thought about this, he held his hand before his mouth as if he had spoken his thoughts out loud.  
This needed to be a secret! He then noticed the calm and right when he turned his head to look at his Senpai, this one just gave him a hard slap on his head.

“I’M SPEAKING TO YOU!”  
“Ah…I’m sorry…!” 

The blond hid his head and protected it with his hands while whining in pain.  
Yeah, this was to be expected. 

“Don’t apologize to me! Do you think I’m a freaking record which you can turn on with just clicking on a button? Geez…”  
The black haired folded his arms before his chest and exhaled through his nose. A sign that told Kise he was about to calm down. He just couldn’t help it and never notices when Kasamatsu tells something important. 

He doesn’t really talk much but when Kise had been next to him he always felt the need to lecture him about every little thing. The blond looked ahead and noticed that the game was over and sighed in relief. 

“Was is painful?” Kasamatsu said as they walked out of the hall, giving him an annoyed look. Kise somehow felt caught and blushed. “N-no! Of course not!”

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. “If it wasn’t that painful to watch the game and listening to me than why were you so nervous? You’ve got Diarrhea or something?”

Kise blinked and slapped himself on the forehead. “Ah I’m sorry..no no it was okay…I mean I really feel weird somehow.”  
He couldn’t believe it. If he would go on like this and freak out about every ambiguous thing, he soon will be doomed. As they walked he abruptly hold still and bowed down to his Senpai. “Kasamatsu-senpai, I’m really sorry but I have to go now!”

“Your other job?” Of course his Senpai knew about this. And he was the only one. Kise just nodded and smiled at him. One trustworthy person who he could always rely on. Kuroko was the other person but the shadow-player wasn’t always around him.  
However, he really should appreciate it more and listen to this man. But how, when his head was somewhere in the clouds?

 

xxx

“The man I’ve been waiting for!” Joe yelled from afar as he stood at the end of the stairs that would lead them to their actual arranged meeting. “Real shit is waiting for you, Aomine-bro!”

“Drop the bro you filthy bastard. Didn’t you usually wait under the bridge just where you belong?”  
The Daiki gave the man with the dreadlocks a brief fist bump for a greeting. For the reply, Joe just gave him a fake laugh and fumbled a cigarette out of his jacket. He pulled a second one out and gave it to Aomine who had to look at it suspiciously.  
“Ah come one. It’s going to be a long walk, so take one!”

“I’m pretty sure you prepped it with some weird shit.”  
“Nah, not this one here. We’re going to have a serious talk, though.”  
“So you left a normal one just for me, how nice…”

According to the guy’s smile, Aomine couldn’t do anything about it and accepted the cigarette with a deep sigh. He put it between his lips and lit it with Joe’s lighter. “I’m here now, start talking.” He mumbled and leant onto the parapet.  
“You know these guys that almost always visit the Cage, eh? Ah what am I saying, you haven’t been there for quiet a long time, eh?” Joe inhaled deeply and exhaled again. He gave Aomine a look that should make him feel guilty. “You know that they challenged you for a round and you DIDN’T appear to the arranged meeting. Well, I know their name. They are a very famous gang in Japan, called Yakuza.”

“Never heard of it.”

Joe laughed desperately and touched his forehead in disbelief. The other male wasn’t surprised at it because he was used to Joe’s exaggeration. However, he sensed that this time he shouldn’t be so carefree about it.

“Yeah, I knew you would say that. This organization is very famous for their criminal activities and you just have the guts to dump them so easily! I’m sure you wounded their pride and now they’re going to be after you until they give you a payback.”  
The bluenett didn’t respond to this. He just stared ahead and followed the cars and the passengers that were walking by so Joe just continued. “Their organization is huge and I can’t even say which of those bastards are actually after you since I couldn’t see their emblem. However, moving to the next issue: Your fucking love affairs! Most of the girls you banged are the girls that are working in those organizations and I freaking don’t know how their business is but…”

He took a deep drag and talked while smoke came out of his mouth like a dragon. “I believe that they got caught for having sex with a guy from this area or they simply snitched on you for breaking their hearts.”

Aomine was still silent. He just listened and had to admit that he was actually thinking about this fact and yet he hoped no one would ever confirm it. The tobacco on his tongue and in his lungs tasted horribly which made it even worse to listen but Aomine kept quiet.

He knew that there would be a time when everything he did would fly back to him just like a boomerang. The years have been turbulent and Aomine just needed some distractions which lead to all the things he needed to pay for.

And now has the time come when he would hear about all the things he did in these past years. But what was so wrong about some flirts, some whippings and more or less some drugs? All the girls he slept with have gone with him voluntarily. There is no way, he would ever rape someone. So, what was the bid deal? While Aomine tried to think about it, Joe went on.  
“Man you just picked the wrong chicks and the wrong people to play with. I know you have your own mind and you do everything in your special way which is often just walking away from your problems. And I also know that things got somehow quieter with you, am I right? It’s a long time since you visited the Cage, or you had a babe on your back.”

He exhaled the bitter taste and pushed the cigarette bud on the parapet to kill the sparks. Joe was right. After all this years, Aomine decided to let things happen slowly and on top of that, in another area than the Cage. 

Now, he had Kise. But was this whiny guy even capable to keep up with him? They often played basketball on a whole new and intense level but this here wasn’t just basketball. Aomine even told Kise the rules how to play his game and it seemed that the blond understood.

Kise may be sometimes childish but when it comes to certain things, he was able to reach Aomine’s level. The question still was, could he ever surpass him? And If not so, then would he even bear everything that was inside Aomine?  
“Maybe you wanna start a normal and quiet life and leave all the gangster shit behind you and I honor it, really! But bro, the past catches everyone of us. Sooner or later.”

The bro he was talking to grumbled deeply and stretched his upper body. “You’re talking as if hangman is waiting for me.”  
“Well…not the hangman but the Yakuza. I think there is some way to get out of this if you only remain calm, maybe apologize to them and give them what they want and everything will be sunny again.”

“Tch. What do you mean? Apologizing? For what? I didn’t do anything bad, especially for them.”  
“Yeah but you dumped them. ” Joe sighed and tapped with his fingers on his nose bridge. Today he was even more cowardly and scarred than usual. “I guess you still don’t understand that those guys are something like the Japanese Mafia and when you through with them, they will chase your balls.”

The bluenett turned to the man with the dreadlocks, with a small smile on his lips. “We will see who is going to chase whose balls.” He turned around and slowly walked away. Joe of course ran after him and furrowed his brows.  
“Let’s see if our adored Yakuza guys are here today, too.”  
“Woah wait! What are you going to do, Aomine?!”  
“Calm down, I’m just checking out what kind of people those are.”

Joe was obviously not amused anymore and closed his mouth again. He knew what Aomine was capable of when it came down to other gangs and their rudeness. Aomine would beat them up without even turning a hair and that was what Joe scarred.  
If Aomine couldn’t hold himself back then everything will turn into a disaster which could even drag him into all this. They went under the bridge and entered slowly the rough pavings that lead to the Cage.

At dusk in the early winter, everything looked even more lost and criminal. Now it was Joe’s turn to be quiet. He wanted to tell Aomine more and how much he was scared but he couldn’t go on. Was it false to tell Aomine all this? Maybe he would tilt everything into chaos with his idiotic and selfish acts.

But Aomine was Aomine and there wouldn’t be even one person to change his insane mind. As they walked deeper into the slums of Japan, Aomine noticed some people who would visit this place everyday. 

Back then, they used to look healthier but now the drugs have destroyed them totally. How long has been since he stopped at this place? Around 5 or 6 months, Aomine still was happy not to see this misery and now he was here again. -  
He hawked as he mustered the sight before him and buried his hands in his pockets while observing the people that were lying on the ground in groups or alone by themselves. 

“Homelike.” Joe said dryly and greeted some people they were passing. Aomine didn’t answer, he just thought about all the times he went there because of his frustration and his anger. How many times he used to run to this place and search for distraction and give distraction. 

Just by thinking about the excessive things he had done here, the basketball player shuddered. The desire subsided over the years and after all the girls he had and in all this madness Aomine was searching for something.

Just like he searched for an equal basketball player, he searched for something beyond the court. Something that would give his life more sense. He managed to figure one thing out, namely that he lost himself because of all this.  
That was the reason why Aomine started to come here rarer. He understood that this wasn’t the right way and yet he needed the distraction. He hoped, Kise would get this somehow on his own. 

As they came nearer the small stage that was at the end of the road, right next a park that lead into the richer area, some people raised their heads to look at them. It was a full house and many visitors actually recognized Aomine and gave him a grin or a high-five.  
People, mostly in his age were sitting on the ground or near the small bar that was right attached to the stage. “They celebrate you like a family member.” Joe laughed.  
“What family? The lost boys from Peter Pan or what?”

Music sounded louder and louder. Hip Hop and the sound of dribbling already redeployed Aomine to his past. The basketball court was worn out and gave the scene an even more ghetto like look. Just like the graffiti on the ground and on every bin around here.

Aomine had to admit that even if this place was run down and full of confused people, those people had an uplifting mood once they would join the music or the game. It made him smile softly while looking over the place.  
“So…” Joe coughed. “What are going to do now?”  
“Probably waiting and observing.”

And he did. It was getting darker and the street lamps lit up which made the already dark corners even more dangerous. By the time, Aomine and Joe sat themselves in front of the bar and mustered the people that came and left the Cage.  
It seemed that the audience got younger over the past years. And those youngsters looked even more aggressive than before. By the time when Joe has gone to talk with others about the Yakuza, Aomine put out the card he found today.

He grinned as he read the name of his newest lover as suddenly, a shadow appeared and made it hard to read the letters. Aomine instantly lowered his hand and looked up annoyed. He heard Joe calling his name but it was too late, they found him.  
The Daiki looked into the face of a guy who was at his age, raven hair and black sunglasses on his nose. Beside this guy, two other members stood next to him like bodyguards. 

“Aomine Daiki?” The one before his nose asked in an amused tone. “Who wants to know?” he answered and grinned. He looked over the shoulder of one the guy’s bodyguard and saw Joe’s scarred face.  
The guy in the sunglasses leant back and ran his hand through his gelled hair. “You’re the fucker who wants to play with us. Big mistake.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Aomine replied and stood up from his chair. “You’re wearing sunglasses at this hour.”  
The guy raised an eyebrow and seemed that he wasn’t offended whereas his two gorillas stepped forward. “I want to come straight to the point. I am King Chang Tasa and I bet that you really didn’t intend to dump me, am I right?”

His voice sounded like he was expecting to tickle an apologize from Aomine. But this one just continued to stare at him with his challenging grin. “Oh now that you’re saying...ugh I had something more important to do. Having a wank.”  
Tasa’s nose cringed and his mouth showed displease. He stepped forward and grabbed Aomine by his collar who let the card fall down and grabbed the guy’s hands. “What a sharp tongue, Aomine. We should do something about this. Let me invite you to my place and we will see how confident you’re going to be.”

Aomine’s eyebrows raised as he looked down at the guy who called himself King. “A party for me? Pff, what reason would I have to come? I owe you nothing.”  
Tasa laughed and his hands clenched tighter on the collar. “You clueless bastard, I’m sure you know that some pretty ladies are waiting for you to have a talk.”

The bluenett remembered Joe hearing something about the girls that are actually working for this gang. “You have to come! It’s going to be a massive event when I’m going to beat you. I mean, you’re not able to drop a basketball game.”  
Dark blue orbs looked at the black glasses, not giving in. “And what If I’m not coming?” The King let go of him and placed himself between his bodyguards. “I guess we have to show our rough side.”

He hated Joe for telling him everything because now he hesitated. It’s not like he was scared he just felt uneasy.  
“Aomine-kuuuun!”  
Blue eyes wide in shock as he heard a familiar voice. A girl’s voice. “Damn.” He grumbled and saw the pink haired girl at the entrance of the Cage. Aomine prayed to god that Joe would drag her away but it was too late. The three of the Yakuza gang turned around and looked at the girl.  
“Your new one?” Tasa grinned.  
“Fuck off.” 

Aomine grabbed a full plastic glass and threw it quickly at Joe who looked in shock as he had been hit and the liquid ran down on him. His blue eyes stared at Satsuki and moved again to Joe to give him some signals.  
The guy with the dreadlocks shook his head as if he had woken up from a dream and nodded while running with the girl and quickly walking out with her. Aomine rubbed his temple which gave Tasa the moment to attack him.

“You’re going to be at our place, If not we will take your girlfriend instead.”  
“She’s not my girlfriend you asshole. Leave her out of this.”  
“Too late, Aomine. We will give you more information in the next days.”  
He grinned viciously so that Aomine could even hear it. “That’s not going to happen.” He said and broke away from the grip. With a last glare he ran after the two and left the Yakuza trio behind him.

“This should be enough to get him if we scare him for taking his girl.” One of the bodyguards said but Tasa shook his head. He bowed down and picked up the card on the ground. As he gripped Aomine the first time, he could feel the plastic of the card and wondered what it was.

“Oh not his girl.” He sounded surprised and amused at the same time as he read the name on the card. His smile grew bigger while his fingers followed the letters. “What a beautiful coincidence, don’t you two think?”  
Tasa turned around and showed them the card. Both exactly knew why their boss was so pleased and grinned at each other. “This one is also his newest toy, huh? I hope he cares good for his toys, because we could use some new ones.”

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh...trouble is waiting...! So much trouble...*shakes head*
> 
> ah and thank you everyone for the kudos! You're too kind! :)   
> I send my love to you <3


	7. As Time goes by

“Why the hell are you here, Satsuki?!” Aomine growled loudly and grabbed the pink haired girl not so gently on her arms. “Why are you here?! Don’t you know that this is the most horrible place to be!”

Sastuki had to move her head to the side as Aomine leant closer to her, yelling in her face. “Aomin-kun…that hurts!” Instantly, he loosened the grip but held his hands on her arms and looked around. His eyes searched for the trio but couldn’t find them.

He hoped they haven’t followed him. But as he thought about it, it doesn’t even matter anymore because Sastuki called his name which showed them that she beard a relation to him. They must have been here everyday just to catch him already. And they succeeded.

“ T-there were some strange guys waiting for me after the training…and they brought me into this direction a-and as soon as I saw you I wanted to know where I am!”

Her breath hitched and she already looked like she was going to cry which moved Joe. He wanted to touch her somehow and calm her down but was afraid she would slap him.

“What? Who brought you here?”

“I have no idea! First they were so nice to me and then they asked me If I wanted to come with them to their place…” she furrowed her brows. “Telling me something about a job and I asked them what job and they just said that I need to come with them and they would show it to me!”

Aomine’s eyes widened and he knew that everything now, made sense. They were looking for him and somehow managed to see him with Satsuki and now they know she is one of his friends. And just by looking at her figure, he knows what those guys had in mind when they spoke about a job.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t really cared about himself but Sastuki was another thing. “From now on I want you to be around Murasakibara and the others, understood?”

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. “Well yeah but…what is going on?”  
He placed his hands on her shoulder, turned her around and walked out. “I don’t really know, but do me favor and stick with the other guys, okay? This is not going to be funny anymore.”

According to Aomine’s voice and how tense he suddenly was, Sastuki could feel that something was going on. Something that made even the carefree Aomine like this. Normally, she would scold him for dragging himself in another dangerous act but she noticed that now wasn’t the right time and the right place for it.

Joe tippytoed after the basketball ace and stuck to his shoulder while looking around nervously. Aomine on the other side didn’t know if he was nervous or not, he just felt uneasy with Sastuki here. This place could be dangerous for anyone who never had been here before. Above all, for a woman like Satsuki.

He was angry that those punks brought here here and that she had to call his name. The whole conversation would end up in another way but now, it was Aomine who had to back off. He was pumped, and angry and wished he could kick something or someone but there wasn’t anything.

But as soon as they reached the end of the tunnel, where joe and Aomine met, he suddenly knew how to release his anger. “I bring you home, Satsuki.” He murmured while thinking about his toy.

“O-okay…”

Both of them didn’t even said goodbye to Joe and just left him under the bridge who looked after them like a kicked puppy. All the way to Sastuki’s home, Aomine said nothing. This made it even harder for the pink haired girl to say something that would not offend him in any way.

She wanted to ask him so badly what exactly happened and why she was dragged into this? She coughed and looked up to his friend who seemed to be far away with his thoughts. Satsuki then tugged on his sleeve which made the man look at her.

“I…don’t know what you did but…” in all the past years, Satsuki had to admit that she and her all-time friend never drifted apart, even if they spoke rarely. “Please be careful, Aomine-kun.”

The dark haired male mustered the girls tense face and sighed through his nose. He didn’t mean to drag her into this. Whatever he did, he never managed to drag some of his friends into the shit he was doing and now he witnessed how fast this can happen. 

“Don’t worry about me and just stay around the rainbow squad.”

The female laughed softly after hearing the name Aomine gave the Generation of Miracles. “You’re a part of that rainbow, too.” She giggled. “Yeah, but I’m the dark blue color you shouldn’t hang around with. Stick to purple, green and red and everything will be alright.”

A few meters in front of Satsuki’s door, she turned around to look at her friend once again. She gave him a small smile and punched him into his stomach. “You be careful too, Ganguro.”

“Why are you always calling me like that?” Aomine grumbled.  
“It suits you.”

She poked her tongue out at him and waved before turning around to walk to her house. With the doorknob in the hand, she looked at Aomine who gave a hand signal and stepped in. She wouldn’t let loose. Now, that she witnessed what today happened.

Aomine knew that but for now, he didn’t think about her anymore and grabbed out his phone to send a message to Kise. This was should have his closing time and be free now. Just the right time for Aomine.

He walked home, put off his jacket and laid himself on the bed while looking at the display. He smiled viciously as Kise’s name appeared on it.

“Aominecchi? Why did you want to see me? I’m walking home now…is it important?” Hearing the voice of the golden boy that was dripping with honey was enough to get him hard. He was really in the mood and needed it right now. “Yes it is very important, so hurry up and come to my place.”

Kise let out a sigh. “Okay…I’m on my way. But hey, you better have something to eat because I’m starving!” the Daiki rolled with his eyes. Now he had to feed this guy before he could get him. “Yeah yeah, just hurry.”

He hung up and sighed while standing up again and walking to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, he could see some leftovers and even four little packages of Onigiri and one bowl of Congi.

“This should be enough.”

He placed it on the table and waited. After some minutes, he decided to open the packages and sat himself on the chair while breaking little pieces off and shoving them into his mouth.

After 15 min, the doorbell finally rang and Aomine puffed as he walked to the door to open it. He was impatient but just looking and the blond raised his mood instantly. He grinned and let him in who gave him a strange look.

“Why are you smiling, Aominecch? I thought this was important…” He took off his jacket and his scarf while observing his friend who walked into the kitchen.

“Come here!” He called and grinned widely. Kise just followed him, curiously. “Don’t call me as if I was a dog what is-“

He stopped talking as he saw the food on the table and smiled. “Ah is that for me?! Gosh I’m so hungry!” Kise walked to the table as if he were a magnet and was about to sit himself next to Aomine. However, this one had another idea and grabbed the male by his hips to place him on his lap.

“Wuah…what are you doing?” Kise startled and looked over his shoulder.  
“I saved a spot for you. Now eat so we can go on.”  
“Huh? What do you mean? Ah wait…” Kise furrowed his brows. “Don’t tell me you called me because you’re horny?”

Aomine grinned and hugged the blond from behind. He nuzzled his neck and murmured against the skin. “And what would you do If I were?”

“You pervert…” Kise shook his head slightly and grabbed the Onigiri. He was too hungry to concentrate on Aomine and what he was doing. He just wanted one bite to have another taste inside his mouth than chewing gum.

All by himself, he enjoyed the taste of rice and felt a pair of hands under his pullover, feeling the soft skin. Kise didn’t care, he just enjoyed the food and the warmth of the place after walking in the cold. He let Aomine kiss his neck and touch his stomach as well as his upper half until one of Aomine’s fingers grazed over his nipple.

“Hmpf-!” He jerked his body up and chocked on the rice ball. He coughed and swallowed hard until he could breath again and turned his head to the side. “Can’t you wait until I finish?”

“No. Just don’t mind me.” Aomine answered and grinned.  
“Easier said than done when you touch me there…”

The blond grumbled and ate his food slower so he it wouldn’t get stuck in his gullet. But still, the concentration is gone. He grumbled to himself for not being able to enjoy the food which gave Aomine the chance to grab the blond’s groin.

Kise groaned and clenched his teeth together. He got it now that his friend wouldn’t let him go until he got what he needed. The tanned male massaged the spot so that Kise’s body tensed up. He sure wasn’t prepared for this and noticed that he has been tricked by Aomine and sighed out loud.

“You’re in the mood, yet?”

Aomine grinned and sneaked his hand into his friend’s pants to grab him better. Kise jolted and touched Aomine’s hand in surprise. He wondered how often this guy was thinking about stuff like this.

Now he remembered that after their first time, Kise passed out and he immediately blushed. It really wasn’t planned like this and yet Kise couldn’t help it. Today, when he was supposed to concentrate on the basketball game, Kise realized that Aomine changed something inside of him.

It was a crazy thought and yet he couldn’t deny that everything that Aomine would do to his body, he would enjoy every second of it. With one swift movement, Aomine placed his hands under Kise’s thighs, pushed him up and throw him hardly on the table.

In the last minute, Kise could shove the tablet with the rice balls on it away and landed with his face and his chest on the table. “Argh-!” He felt Aomine’s weight on top of his back and his breath in his ear.

“I’m going to ride you fast and hard, golden boy.”

Kise moaned in response as a hand wrapped itself around his growing length and pumped it to life. His pants has been pulled down very fast. Maybe too fast because Aomine was already behind him to penetrate his hole.

“wa-wa-wait! Aominecchi!”

Kise panicked and turned his head around since his body has been pressed down by him. “Y-you can’t do that! I’m not prepared!”

He could hear Aomine laughing and felt his manhood pressing against his rear. “Ah…man that was close! I forgot how sensitive you are…”

A vibration that came from his lungs pressed onto Kise’s back. “That’s not funny…It’ll hurt!” Aomine pushed one finger into the blond who jerked up. It hurt a bit, because of the lack of wetness. Kise cringed and grabbed the sides of the table.

“It’s not…gonna work…ugh..like this!” He pressed out and tried to get away from the finger. Of course, Aomine wouldn’t let him. He pumped his own member with one hand and wiped the precum from it onto the hole while holding Kise down with the other hand.

To Kise’s surprise, the other male stuck two fingers into him and stretched him painfully. He groaned again and hissed although. The liquid of his friend should make it less painful but the scissoring motion somehow was too much and too hasty.

“Ngh…slow down Aominecchi!”

“Hm? What was that? I think I’ve forgotten to tell you that your puppy license is over.”

“Eh?”

He heard Aomine chuckle again and turned his head to the side. And then there was it, another finger adding to the two, pumping in and out, making him scratching the wood on the table.

“This isn’t your first time anymore. You will have to learn my rough way…”

Kise’s heart started to pound painfully loud in his chest so that he thought Aomine could hear it. He was thrilled and scared at the same time but when Aomine pushed his member into him he had to open his mouth and let out a long moan.

His walls went apart and stretched even more to give the intruder more room. It burned and mad his back arch in a statuesque bow. It was hard to breath and Aomine heard it. Kise gasped for air and placed his forehead on the table, rubbing it.

But this wasn’t a sign to stop. Not for Daiki. He grabbed Kise’s waist and pulled out only to give him a hard thrust that hit his prostate straight on. Finally, he managed to elicit a tone out of the whiny mouth and smirked in satisfaction.

He was not lying when he told Kise that he was going to ride him hard and fast. That was exactly what he did. Over and over again until the blond’s legs gave in and he had to sustain him. He couldn’t tell it Kise was crying or not he only could hear his A-class porn star moans.

Ryota on the other side couldn’t think straight. He felt the pleasure and the pain that dug into his brain and killed his logical thinking. He was drooling out if his mouth and even tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Aomine leant closer to him to look if he was alright and even a sight like this couldn’t ruin such a handsome face. He smirked and went on in his heat.

xxx

It burned and it hurt and yet Kise couldn’t say no to it. And this was how their life went on. They did it twice in Aomine’s house which is why Kise thought they only would do it there. Think again. Whenever Aomine had the giant urge he just called Kise, or grabbed him and dragged him to the toilet or into a dark corner and pounded the sense out of him.

Aomine even managed to get Kise into one of the bikini’s that the girls left at his place. Of course, the blond wasn’t amused by that and still he did out of the kink for his idol. The days passed away and more often, Kise felt aches and wounds on some body parts he hadn’t even known they existed.

During his training, he would feel it the most and gave him small complications. All this perverted stuff Kise let to do his body, disbursed while Aomine played with him after the school. Still, Ryota didn’t manage to beat him, he appreciate it to look carefully at his idol.

Over the time he composed a weak technique to catch him off guard. He collected his movements and tried to use his copy-style. On some days, he was close to beat him and yet something was always missing.

The time with Aomine weren’t always smooth. There had been moments when the tanned male pushed the blond on the verge of fainting or worse. But that wasn’t the worst thing, Kise guessed.

One day when he spotted Aomine in a crowd he winked at him and wanted to hug him but this one shoved him not so gently away which made Kise raise an eyebrow. He knew they weren’t a couple but they were still friends. Close friends which was weird when Daiki acted like he didn’t know him.

Honestly, it was somehow cruel. And honestly, Kise should be the one who needed to act like he didn’t know this guy because his career was a priority and yet the blond never acted roughly around his friend.

Aomine’s respond to this, was always his rule he told Kise the first time they did it. He didn’t forget it. Moreover, he always thought about it. They aren’t a couple, there was no love between them and what happens between them should always be in a closed area.

That was when Kise started to ponder how things would turn out if they actually were in a relationship. He looked into the mirror and watched as the girl beside him powdered his face. It has been quite a time since he last did a photo shooting. 

He observed the girls and imagined them being in a relationship with with Aomine but had to smile. That was nonsense, Aomine wasn’t able to have someone beside him. Or they should see it that way: No one was ever able to stay by his side. 

The blond fumbled on the clips that held his hair in place so that the girl could have better access to his face. She pouted and pinched Kise’s nose.

“Relax a bit!”

Kise’s golden eyes looked into her cheerful face. “Oh I’m sorry…I’m just thinking…”

“Yeah I can see that! At least think about something pleasant. You look troubled.”

She gave him a warm smile and took the clips away from his hair to style his blond strains. About something pleasant? What could that be, he thought. All his life he was playing basketball, working as a host and modeling and yet something was missing.

All the time he was thinking about Aomine and when he would call him again or push him away. It was strange. So strange that Kise had to furrow his brows. He noticed the slight changes in him. They weren’t kissing that much during their special time and even in public, Aomine wasn’t talking to him.

But when it came to his pleasure, he was all opened up. Only in his rough style. He gave more orders and was more impatient than usual. Kise wondered if he had some problems with someone? He heard his manager calling him and shook his head to place himself in front of the camera. 

Now there wasn’t time to be thinking about stuff like that. Who cared? Aomine had his life and he had his own. There was nothing between them, or…? The only important thing was, to keep it all a secret.

No one was allowed to know about their sexual life or it would ruin everything. Kise doesn’t exactly knew what this would mean to Aomine, but for himself he was sure there would be a lot to discuss. Just like his work as a Host.

After his meeting, he strolled through the streets of Japan and looked into the shop windows just to find some distraction. He smiled widely as he recognized the light blue hair in front of a restaurant.

“Kurokochi!” He called cheerfully and ran up to his friend. This one turned his head to him and had to shove his milkshake aside because the blond already opened his arms to hug him tightly.

“Good Afternoon, Kise-kun.”

“Ah I haven’t seen you in a while! Ah it’s even harder to meet you since you’re playing with Seirin!”

The smaller male shifted in the hug and looked into Kise’s face with his big blue eyes. It seemed that he was scanning his expressions. “Did you have a shooting? By the way, you’re crushing me.”

Although the blond liked it to hug his friends, especially this one, he let go of him. Seeing this familiar face made his heart jump with joy. “Oh yeah I had! Hod did you know?”

Kuroko put the straw back into his mouth and spoke in his calm tone. “You have more make up on than usual.”

“Eh? What do you mean than usual? I almost never wear make up! This is natural beauty!” He grinned wide and pointed with his finger at his face. “But still, you look tired.”

This made his joyful expression drop a little. “Really?” He blinked several times and had to admit that he was kinda exhausted. Maybe he was thinking too much and didn’t pay attention to his body. “You should rest more, Kise-kun. I’ll be going then.” Kuroko was about to turn around and walk away slowly away.

“Woah wait! Don’t vanish like that…d-don’t leave me alone.” Kise suddenly ended the sentence more sentimental than he wanted which made Kuroko turn around again and look at his friend more intense.

“Ah that was…I guess I’m kinda…I don’t know.” He rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly at him. The light blue haired male grabbed his hand and dragged him behind him.

“Do you have work today?”

Kise felt caught and stuttered. “w-what work?!”  
“Don’t worry, I know it and I won’t say a thing.”

Of course he would know, Kise thought. Kuroko was a shadow and everywhere to be found. He sure was a person who observed people a lot. “Okay… um since when do you know it?”

“Quite a while.”

“I see…”

Kuroko brought Kise to a park near his own house and sat himself on a bench. He knew his blond friend very good and could tell immediately when and why his moods change. It wasn’t that hard since this guy was sincere with his emotions.

Ryota sat himself right next to him, silently observing the view in front of him. What now? He said something like this in a sad tone and sure Kuroko would ask him what was going on. If Kise could only tell that.

“So, how is the training?”

“It’s exhausting but it’s ok. How are the others?” By the others, Kuroko meant the rest of the Generation of Miracles. “Um… I don’t really know. I haven’t seen them for a while since everyone has his own appointments.”

Kuroko nodded and slurped on his milkshake while gazing into the same direction. Unlike Kise’s life, his own was mostly quiet. Mostly. He had his own little secret.

“Can I come to your place? I think I don’t feel good…”

Kise asked so quietly that Kuroko had to think again if he understood him correctly. His light blue eyes turned to the blond and looked at him but Kise avoided the gaze. He could see the mouth corner that twitched slightly.

“Of course.”

It has been almost four months, since Kise was doing this with Aomine. At this time he felt odd, day by day. What exactly happened? Was it their special time that drained his power? He didn’t know but one thing was sure. He felt lonely and he needed company.

As they stepped into Kuroko’s house, this one led Kise to his room and asked him where he wanted to sleep. Kise shrugged with his shoulders but as Kuroko suddenly wanted to leave him, to go to the couch, the blond grabbed him and dragged him into the bed.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko’s surprised expression amused Kise. The blond loved Kuroko like a little brother therefore there was nothing to fear. He just hoped he didn’t scare the smaller male. “I’m sorry Kurokochi, you need to be my pillow for tonight.”

“Ah but I’m…”

“It’s okay, I won’t squeeze you.”

“Yeah but… the thing is…”

Now it was Kise’s turn to be surprised by Kuroko’s sudden shyness. He felt Kuroko’s face heightened and backed away to look at him. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“No you didn’t…It’s just that I’m…with Kagami.”

Kise blinked at him after a while he got what his friend just told him. In this position he thought Kise was in love with him, trying something out and here he was, the calm shadow all shy.

“Oh…” His face lit up and he hugged him tightly. Kuroko must have thought tings that Kise pulled him into the bed as well. “That’s so nice! Kagamichi is really a good person and he totally fits you!”

“Thanks… but I can’t breathe…”

“Oh sorry…!”

He let go of the smaller male and grinned at him. Kuroko didn’t know if this was a good idea to tell the loudmouth about his relationship with Kagami but well, shit happens.

“Can you keep this as a secret, Kise-kun?”

“Sure I can! Oh boy I’m so happy that you’re together! I bet you two can make each other happy unlike-”

He paused his cheerful speech and realized what he was about to say. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head and smiled again. Kuroko caught that and gave him a look like a dog was questioning something.

“What is Kise-kun?”

The blond was silent, smiling sadly. He remembered when Kuroko was playing basketball with Aomine and how close they had been. At times like this, the Daiki didn’t seem to be such a giant jerk unlike nowadays.

“Say Kurokochi…” He closed his eyes and laid his head into the pillows. With his hands he grabbed Kuroko and pressed himself close to him. “Can’t I…be loved?” 

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you find any mistakes according to the times then I have to apologize.  
> There is so much going on in my head that sometimes it won't work at the same time. 
> 
> oh and this is just the beginning of sadness. Soon there will be much more roughness, sadness and pondering. All the japanese mafia crap inclusive!
> 
> Stay tuned if you like torture!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	8. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello...c-can you hear me?   
> I can be your china doll If you want to see me fall...

Kuroko sighed through his nose and browsed through the magazine while Kise clung to him. The blond was still sleeping and mumbling something incoherently. His arms were tight around Kuroko’s body and didn’t allow him to stand up. That’s when the light blue haired boy grabbed something to read while waiting for his friend to wake up.

Even though the blond was sometimes too clingy to him, Kuroko couldn’t leave him behind the way he was looking at the ground. Since he hadn’t seen this guy for weeks, he was kinda curious. And according to Kise’s face, he surely felt not happy like usually.

It has been more than 40 min already and Kuroko has already read the 4th magazine. He turned around and poked the blond’s cheek. A soft moan sounded out of his mouth and he hid his face which made Kuroko desperate.

“Kise-kun…” he started slowly and when he saw Nigou walking into his room he suddenly had an idea. Blue eyes looked into equally blue ones and Kuroko just smiled. “Can you please sit on his face?”

He pointed at his dog and than at Kise's face. The little Husky tippytoed over to him, jumped onto the bed and crawled over the other male, searching for his face to sit on.

In an instant, Kise couldn’t breath and smelled the fur of the animal which made him cough and he automatically jolted. As he stretched his body, Nigou fell on his nose and barked at him cheerfully.

“Woah...what is…going on?” Kise asked as he saw the dog and slowly let his eyes wander around the room only to find the blue orbs of his little friend beside him. “Ugh…Kurokocchi?”

“Good Morning, Kise-kun. Mind If I stand up?”

Golden eyes blinked at him before realizing that his arms held Kuroko in place. He smiled widely at his small friend and gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go. “I’m so sorry! No wonder I could sleep so nice and comfy!”

As Kuroko stepped out of the bed he sighed and rubbed his belly because of the arms that held him far too long. “Ah… I really needed this.” He heard his friend who patted Nigou’s head. “It’s nice to see you from time to time, you know? I have been so busy with Ao- with my modeling and so on.”

Kise laughed clumsily which made Kuroko puzzle. “Is anything going on?” He asked and cut off Kise’s laugh. The blond shook his head hastily and waved a hand before his own hand. Despite feeling lonely as hell and not knowing what to do because of Aomine and his own feelings, what else could he say?

He didn’t want to bother his friend with some affair. And on the other hand, he didn’t even know how Kuroko would react even if he was a tolerant soul. “Oh no! It’s just a bit stressful but it’s okay!” He grinned but Kuroko wasn’t satisfied with this. Of course, he didn't show it.

“If you say so, Kise-kun. I need to go now. You can call me whenever you have some problems.”

Speaking in such a calm tone, made Kise almost believe that one call was enough to solve all his problems. He shook his head slightly to wake himself up from his little depression. The situation wasn’t thaaaat bad! 

After meeting Kuroko, he walked back home to change his outfit and get ready to meet Akashi. 

XXX

Balancing the basketball on his finger, Aomine yawned. He stood in the middle of the bridge that led to the Cage. It was the fifth time in this week that Aomine went here. Since that incident with those guys, he thought it might not be bad looking out for them.

Satsuki did as he told her. She had been constantly around someone from the Generation of the Miracles. Even if she would annoy them, Aomine was sure that she would be safe. However, the fact that the glasses-guy and his two gorillas hadn’t shown up for a long time, bothered him.

Joe made such a big fuss about it and those guys seem to be serious. He sighed. “How troublesome…” Just when his life was about to get quieter, he now was in deep shit again. But to be honest, it was his fault and this would be the payback.

Aomine wondered what would happen next? He could punch those who are in his way or beat them in a basketball game. He wasn't sensitive to pain at all and loved it to show his muscled power from time to time.

It has been 4 months now. 4 months without any incident. At this time, Aomine enjoyed his sex life with Kise but still was somehow nervous and yet nothing happened.

He pouted and felt this well known desire to fuck some blond guy. But where was his model now? He called him many times and still, Kise didn’t answer him. What was he going to do now with his free time? Hanging around in such a depressive place was not one of his options.

That’s why he stopped the ball on his finger and walked the stairs down. Better hurry up before Joe is going to see him and drag him into the Cage for a drink or something. Maybe a walk through the town would bring him to some idea.

While walking through the streets he observed the people around him, most of all, the couples and the girls. He noticed that since his time with Kise, he looked at every girl and didn’t even think about how to get her in bed. Instead, he was just thinking about the blond and all the things he could do to him.

It wasn’t that he doesn't like girls at all anymore, it has been just that he was only thinking about the blond’s body. Maybe he was fucking him way too many times and was now confused? A walk into a strip club or something like that where only girls would serve him, yeah that would be nice.

The tanned male stuffed the basketball into his bag, shouldered it and slowly wandered the street down, always looking at the bars and their signs. And finally, he found one that got his attention. CLOUD 7. The letters glow in a bright pink and made Aomine smile.

Just what he needed. A bar with many cute girls who would serve him. He walked closer to the window and looked around to see a dark haired girl next to a smaller one. Both were kinda glaring at each other and a male came up to them.

This cheering smile, this pale face and the shining blond hair. Aomine couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the male who was dressed in a fancy suit and smirked even wider. No way, his buddy was working as a host where only girls suppose to be.

The many customers seemed to like his presence, even the male ones. Somehow this made the Daiki furrow his brows. The way they were looking at him doesn’t please him at all. He was glad that Kise wore a suit and not a maid-outfit.

What a surprise and yet, Aomine wondered why Kise was working at such a place when his modeling career was enough to pay him anything he wanted? He whistled quickly and turned around, humming to himself.

As much as he would like to step into the bar and surprise Kise, he wanted to do it in another way. Now he knew his little secret which gave him some sort of satisfaction. He smiled and thought about the fact how to surprise him later. Taking out his cell phone, he typed a message to the blond and stuffed it back into his bag. 

XXX

Loud chattering, calm music and the loud grumble of the girls were in Kise’s ear as he stood in front of them, somehow trying to manage the situation. He pushed himself between them and looked at the customer, a middle aged man. Very handsome and Kise could swear the girls had an eye on him.

As he looked down, he could see that someone upset a tea cup and couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek. Somehow, Kise was always the one who would end up cleaning things like this.

He looked at the girls to give them a look that would say: I got this!  
And both understood by nodding back at him. They smiled at the man and quickly rushed in various directions to leave Kise alone.

“I’m so sorry. Let me clean this!”

“Oh it’s okay!” The man replied. “I guess one of the girls has been startled by my appearance!” The blond had to admit that this man indeed had a handsome face. He could work as a model! With such a attractive face for his age! A typical Japanese model with black hair sounded boring but when you looked long enough at this face, you sure would think otherwise.

Kise shook his head and grabbed a tissue to pat the wetness away. Always smiling politely at the man who seemed to observe him. “Arigatou gozaimsu!” He thanked after Kise finished.

“Let me give you something for your effort.”  
“Oh no, you’re the master and this is my job! Really you don’t have to!”

Despite denying that he didn’t want any gratuity, he sure could take it to give it to the girls. He bet that Nanao was too shy and somehow made a mess and that’s when her little sister came to help her. But Ayuma sure is way to lively to read the situation and got her big sister angry.

Kise shook his head lightly and bowed down to the man to turn around and leave him. The man on the other side wasn’t so easy to turn down and grabbed him by his arm. “Please let me give you something at the back entrance and I will leave you in peace.”

Golden eyes looked into dark gray ones. What should he do? He didn’t want to offend the customer and simply smiled. He turned around and showed with a polite gesture to the back door. “As you wish! How am I able to turn such a nice customer down?”

“Exactly.” The man replied and stood up to walk behind him. He let himself lead by Kise who opened the door to let the man out. "You know..." this one began and took out his wallet and his phone. "I think the other customers don't have see so..."

"Yeah, I see." Kise smiled and closed the door behind him. Although Emi knew that Kise was someone whom the customers loved to give some extra money she didn't mind it at all. And she always tells him to make it unseen by other customers.

The handsome male typed something into his cell phone, flipped it shut and smiled again at him. He opened his wallet slowly and seemed to dash through the many bills and Kise didn't want to be disrespectful and looked into another direction.

That's when he saw three outlines behind the bushes near the giant bin. They slowly came out of their hiding and walked directly towards him and the customer. After some moments as the middle aged man was about to give him some bills, the three came into the light.

There was no way, Kise would mistake them as soon as he saw the one with the sun-glasses. They nodded at the customer who grabbed Kise quickly from behind and put a wet towel against his mouth.

The blond panicked and tried to kick himself free but the smell that was pressed to his nose made him quickly dizzy. A strong, alcoholic scent which made him see everything distorted. He strained his eyes to look at the three that were now standing right in front of him, grinning like devils.

"Well well. I think I told you, we will see each other again, Kise Ryouta."

"Why do you know my name?" Kise mumbled back and suddenly it was hard to speak. He struggled in the strong grip but as soon as the other two guys grabbed him by his arms, he had no chance to escape. 

"Oh...I know some more little details about you..." The guy came closer and ran his finger down Kise's cheek. "By the way, I am King Chan Tasa and I'm here to inspect your body thoroughly. Even though...I think he will be satisfied."

"Wh-at?" Kise managed to get out in a weak tone. With just one snap from Tasa's side, the two on his side ripped his suit in half. They tore the black jacket and the white shirt underneath to expose his upper body.

But Tasa wasn't satisfied with that and pointed to his pants and so as he wanted, his two friends opened his belt and slid down his pants and boxers, leaving Kise totally naked in front of their chef. He started to freeze and anger came up inside of him.

Although his struggling was weak, he wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "What are you doing! St-stop!" But Tasa only raised his finger and moved it to the sides like he was talking to a child. "Of course not!"

He pressed the finger on Kise's mouth to shush him and winked at the male behind him. "The boss wants to see you. We will meet in the basement."

The customer nodded and while standing behind Kise, he shoved something into the jackets purse before leaving them alone. "Finally, we can start."

Tasa took off his glasses and looked his fill while observing the male in front of him who shook his head. Don't, Kise's lips formed as his face showed a mix between horrifying fear and sadness. "Oh my blond cutie, not me but he will."

He took out his cell phone and took several pictures of Kise who couldn't believe what was happening. By looking around and seeing everything blurred, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't scream nor use his phone. He only could pray. 

Suddenly he felt like the guy on the right and the guy on the left, placed their hands under his legs and parted them to present him like some meat on a silver plate. His heart pumped fast and hard in his chest as he looked into the black eyes of Tasa.

This one only smiled amused and came dangerously close. With one hand, he held his cell phone ready and the other one sneaked to Kise's entrance, slowly pushing a finger into him. That was when the blond thought, his world would end.

There was such an unpleasant feeling inside of him. It burned and it felt disgusting and still his body reacted to it. He arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. After this, he had no idea how often the intruder used his private place because Kise fainted and surely believed they had killed him.

The last sound he was able to hear before passing out, was the dark laugh from Tasa and how his cell phone snapped.  
"Kise Ryouta. This is just the beginning, and remember to keep your beautiful mouth shut because now we have everything in this cell phone to ruin you. See ya again!" 

. . . 

As he woke up, his head hurt like hell and he was sitting on the cold ground, leaning against something. His eyes needed their time to adjust to the light while his hands swept the ground. He turned around and saw a white door which seemed somewhat familiar to him. 

And then he realized that he was right before his own house, placed just before the door. 

"What in the world..." he mumbled and stood up with difficulty as his legs wobbled dangerously. He grabbed the doorknob, fumbled in his torn jacket to find his keys and quickly opened it. Placing one foot in front of the other like an infant who was learning how to walk, he managed to get in.

And as soon as he closed the door behind him, he collapsed to the ground. His face dropped into an expression that spoke his mind. Mouth opened, eyes wide opened and teary. He started to realize what just happened a while ago.

There happened something that felt like it has been just 10 min and as he looked at the clock, he became conscious that it must have been more than 2 hours! Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he stared at his light colored carpet.

He watched how the salty drops wet the fabric and blinked. He has been abused. Just like that within seconds. All that because he went to the back door with this one customer. He blinked again as more tears fell down.

He wished he could cuddle with someone right now. Someone who would erase this disgusting feeling and make him feel warm again. He opened his mouth to breath in. He was alone and no one was there to comfort him.

His half paralyzed hand searched for his cell phone and opened it.

But who was he kidding? He can't tell anybody! They had him... they took pictures and they will come again. What is going on? Who are they and why did they know him?

Kise had no clue. He just knew that his heart quivered in fear and loneliness. It felt like it was about to burst into pieces. He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in another world. 

Looking at the display, he saw that Aomine tried to reach him 7 times.  
His eyes captured the letters and he closed the phone again to let it drop to the floor.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been quite a while I know and I'm seriously sorry :(   
> I had so much to do and my thoughts were just too clouded to write. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a nice Christmas party and a good start into the new year :)  
> As you can see, the drama is going to happen so prepare yourself! (∩⊙ー⊙∩)  
> thanks for reading


	9. Surprise Touch

Waking up, Kise stared at the ceiling and wondered how he brought himself to his bed when he was sitting on the floor? Maybe it was an instinct to cuddle up in a warm and safe blanket.

However, the first thing that came to his mind was yesterdays incident. With a slight groan, he stood up and dragged himself to the bathroom. Washing away all the thoughts and the fingerprints of this guy. 

From the bottom of his heart, he wished that this had been just a dream. But it wasn't and now someone was after him. How could this happen? Why him? 

He let the water pour down his face and stared at the wall, thoughts full of worries. And yet his face showed a blank expression. Since when did he managed to marinade in his sadness as if he was a steak?

Realizing that something wasn't right at all, Kise noticed that it started creeping inside of him. The loneliness, the frustration of never beating his idol. He didn't even know if Aomine even acknowledged him or not. Does he even care that Kise did everything he could just to get his attention? It was an endless effort of showing him what he was capable of and yet this guy didn't seem to be interested in watching him at all.

Of course, their time together in bed had been always amazing and Kise couldn't even count how many times they did it. And yet, as he was thinking, he felt that something was missing.

Something that would make his life brighter, warmer, happier. But now, just like that, it got worse. The only thought now in his mind was, what now? Yeah, what the hell now?! What should he do now?

He couldn't tell anyone about this, but he needed help! Someone molested him, touched him and even took pictures! Oh god and his career... Kise walked out of the bathroom and dried himself while shaking his head.

"Keep Calm..." He whispered. "It's going to be okay..." But as he put on his clothes and tried to control his shaking hands, he laughed desperately. "Who am I kidding?"

He had no idea who exactly was after him, but the fact that he took pictures of him and that he somehow landed in front of his apartment was scary. This could only mean that they knew too much about him. 

His secret work, his body parts and even where he was living. He wasn't safe anymore. He ran a hand through his blond hair and fumbled his cell phone out of the torn jacket that lay still on the floor.

He quickly typed a message to Emi and hoped that she wasn't angry at him for leaving. Saying that he was almost raped wasn't an option of telling her. He didn't want to drag her into his crap. And now... He scrolled down the list and stopped at Aomine's name. 7 missed calls and one message.

He quickly opened it and read the letters. Of course, the boy was horny and wanted him to come to his place. What else could it be? He read something about a surprise? Kise hoped, Aomine would give him a flight to another country.

That would surely not be the point, however, he typed a message back to him and slid the phone into his pocket. Standing in front of his door, he suddenly got nervous to even step out. But thinking about the fact that even here, he wasn't safe was a terrible thought. While opening the door and slowly stepping out of his apartment, the words echoed in his mind.

"not me, but he will."

Does this suppose to mean that those three guys from yesterday were looking for him because their boss ordered him like a prostitute or what? Kise didn't want to think about the things that will happen if those guys will see him again. 

He needed someone by his side, constantly! Being totally alone increased the risk to be caught so much quicker and no one of his friends would ever suspect something like that.

That's right, he needed someone by his side. Someone that would take the fear. Someone who would embrace him and never let him go because Kise suddenly, felt like a vulnerable child. Making his way through the town, he suddenly realized a terrible thing. 

Those guys from yesterday, could find him anywhere and if they would, he had no idea how to flee which meant that he couldn't freaking do anything. So should he call someone for help even if they would publish the pictures? Should he just go with them, endure the shit they were planning for him and hoping they would let him go after this?

Feeling like crying, his insides started to hurt again. The cold air in his lungs made it even more painful to breath normally and seeing happy people around him was driving him insane. Why couldn't he be finally happy? Does this mean, he could say goodbye to his normal life now? 

He had no idea what to do, but somehow, his legs brought him to Aomine's apartment. As he was standing in front of the door, a horrible feeling inside his brain made his way through his soul. A thought came up to him, which he didn't dare to continue. The door finally opened and Aomine looked at him with a surprised expression. 

"Kise?"

An in just one second, the blond male managed to hide his fears, his cries and his horrible thoughts deep into his heart as he smiled brightly at his bed-partner. 

"Aominecchi!" His cheerful tone, slightly deeper as he walked towards him and placed his arms around the toned neck. He needed this, he needed this now and maybe this would be the last time. "You've been trying to reach me, huh? Well...I have read something about a surprise? And you know, I want to give you one right now."

Aomine grinned with his typical badass smile and let himself be pushed back into the apartment as Kise closed the door behind him. He licked his mouth roughly and kissed the other male passionately with everything he got while placing his hands on the taller male's chest. 

This one couldn't stop grinning during the kiss and grabbed Kise's bum. He kneaded the flesh with his hands and pressed the blond against him. Kise on the other side shut his eyes and just breathed in Aomine's scent. He felt his warm skin and his soft lips and just wanted to get lost in his blue eyes.

He wanted to forget what happened and just feel loved. Even if this love wasn't real, even if this love has been just attracting towards two bodies, he just wanted to feel something warm. "Let's go to the bed..." Kise said while still keeping his mouth on Aomine's. 

They slowly walked backwards and as the bed hit the back of Aomine's knees, they fell backwards with Kise on top of him. This one, slid down onto his knees as Aomine sit straight up. He took off his shirt and let Kise take off his pants only to reveal dark gray boxers. 

Aomine raised an eyebrow and was surprised by Kise's sudden eagerness. He ran his hand, though the soft blond hair and yanked the head backwards to manage Kise looking at him. There was something strange in those sparkling eyes, but Aomine was too turned on to think about and just let Kise do. 

He could feel Kise's breath against his manhood that was still covered in his boxers, almost crying for freedom. Kise slid them slowly down and revealing bit by bit the proud member of the tanned male. He nuzzled his face into the skin of Aomine's thigh and felt the warmth of the skin and the scent that anchored itself into his brain. 

Slowly getting dizzy, he kissed the tip of the member, rubbed his tongue on the slit and heard a low moan from above. It was such a satisfying tone that encouraged him to engulf the member. He sucked on it carefully with a certain force and bobbed his head upside down until he tasted the precum. 

Hearing Aomine's breath getting uneasy and haring those low moans made the blond glad, he came here.   
"Ah yes, this feels good..." Kise's eyes looked up and he could see that the other male leant back on his elbows and enjoyed the treatment. 

Kise smiled and hummed to send vibrations with his mouth straight to the sensitive skin, making Aomine chuckle. "You're so eager, pretty boy." As the blond continued, a hand grabbed his head to pull it away. With a confused look he saw into Aomine's smile, that he couldn't wait any longer.

And he was glad that this guy now, cared for his body. He stripped him naked, almost tearing his clothes apart. While Kise were still standing, in his nude glory, just before Aomine's hungry eyes, this one licked his nipples and pumped his member. It felt good to be touched by him, Kise thought and closed his eyes as he felt those lips on his skin. 

Such a twisted bond. Whenever Kise managed to meet Aomine outside these four walls, this guy treated him like an ordinary person and whenever Kise tried to touch him somehow, Aomine was pushing him away. Being this lovely and yet rough inside his apartment, was a totally contrary. A contrary, that hurt.

But they both agreed on their sex life and both have their identities to show to the world. Being together wasn't a clever choice, for their life as basketball players with their own image. If they would make this choice for their own good, things would be totally different.

"Aomine..." Kise exhaled and pushed him back. He quickly climbed on top of him and kissed his neck while speaking. "I want you." His sex-partner laughed as he looked placed his hands on Kise's ass cheeks, parting them and massaging his prostate with his fingers. 

"Damn, Kise you'r on fire today, huh? I don't know If I'll be able to hold back."  
"It's okay...I want you right now....inside me, I can't wait any longer."

Hearing those desperate moans and groans was a clear sign for Aomine to prepare him quickly. Kise rubbed his body harshly on the one underneath him. He was desperate. He wanted to feel every bit of this man, around him, inside him. To his luck, Aomine couldn't see his face right now because he was buried in the spot where just meets shoulder. 

He clenched his teeth hard and shut his eyes as a sudden pain struck his heart. Despite having Aomine pushing his member inside him, he felt the sadness again, which he managed to forget for some minutes. The pain he received from his idol, was something he was actually happy about. He wanted to feel everything and realize that this was real. 

Kise just wished, that this wouldn't be just a one time thing. As Aomine slid his member fully inside him, he shifted a bit to get the right angle and that's when Kise thought about something, that wasn't aloud for him. What if they could be together? Not only having sex, but really loving each other, caring for each other, waking up in the same bed and not running away after they did it again.

The blond rubbed his forehead on the skin as he shook his head in disbelief. No, that wasn't allowed. And after all, this could be the last time for him. Inhaling his skin again, he pushed himself up and grinned with an acting, smile at the man underneath him. Placing his hands on Aomine's chest, right where his heart was beating fast, he moved his hips brutally slow and made Aomine groaned as a sign of impatience.

Suddenly, he felt something wet dripping onto his stomach and as he looked up, he could see tears rolling down Kise's face. Surprised and shocked, he stopped moving, but Kise shook his head and moved his hips again. "It feels so amazing." he managed to press out while lowering his bottom half fully on his friend.

He arched his back in a bow and moaned in a husky almost strangled way. His friend, mesmerized by the view on top of him, grabbed Kise's waist and helped him to press down so that he could hit him right again. Bucking his own hips up, doubled the effort and made Kise's voice louder.

"H-harder..." He gasped out and Aomine did it again. He couldn't control himself anymore as he leant his upper half forward and managed to throw Kise on his back. The blond was now on the onslaught of Aomine's hard and brutal thrusts, making him moan and beg for more. 

It hurts, not being able to have the person he was holding close to himself. And the pain was real, so real that he wanted more of this just to satisfy his delusion that they were one. "Aomine...!" Kise cried out again and again while his hands scratched his back. He dug his nails into the strong muscles and wrapped his legs around the male's waist as if his life depended on. 

With a final cry and a low groan from Aomine's side, they released each others liquid and breathed out their climax. Kise, being filled with warm seed inside him, was breathing shallow and he embraced the male on top of him who just fell down. He didn't mind being crushed by him and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Aomine breathed into Kise's neck and his hand played with the nape of the blond's hair. During which Kise tried to control his breathing, Aomine looked at his face and licked the salty tears away that gathered in the corners of his eyes. It was true that the model indeed cried during sex, but not like today. Normally his eyes would glisten or shine, but they would never be like today.

"Kise..." he heard the low voice and felt the vibration with his chest that was pressed right on the other ones. "Hm?"   
"Are you okay?" Instead of answering him, he inhaled deeply before speaking. "Yeah...I'm okay."  
"Really?"

It hurt like hell, lying like this and not being able to tell the truth. Kise wanted to cry again, but he couldn't and that's why he screamed in his head to get a grip. "Yes..." He managed to get out in a weak tone. Maybe this was it. The time he should finally end this and leave Aomine. 

He couldn't endure this any longer. Pretending not to have any feelings towards him, he just wasn't able anymore to play this game. As they lay together and breathed normally, Kise stood up by pushing Aomine gently from him. He got dressed slowly and lookeg over to Aomine who observed him.

"You know...you really surprised me now. Kinda." He grinned and sat up. "You're heading out?"  
"I need to go." Kise simply answered in firm tone. He was fighting with the urge to break down infront of him, but he couldn't do this. 

"Aomine...come with me to the door please."

"Wait wait. I need to tell some things. I wrote you that I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh...yeah, what is it?"

Kise didn't want to hear anything anymore. He just wanted to head out of this door and kill himself under the next bridge. The pain was everywhere, overwhelming him from the inside. He slowly walked towards the door as Aomine ran up to him. "Wait! I have something in my locker, that would fit your job."  
"Oh is that so?"   
"Yup, it's black and white and has a tie around the neck. You know, like serving..... females."   
"What?" 

Kise's face changed into disbelief as he watched Aomine's grin. "May I take your, order ma'am?" He said in a acted voice and bowed down. Slowly, Kise got what he was talking about and shook his head. "I-I don't know what you're saying! I need to go now!"

As he opened the door, Aomine just slammed them with one hand. He leant over to Kise and whispered into his hear. "My little Host. I know about you're jobbing." 

The blond blinked and somehow anger came up inside off him. This wasn't right anymore and yet, Aomine couldn't do anything about it, it just wasn't his fault. Was sex really all that he was thinking about? "Aominecchi..." he said slowly and furrowed his brows in anger. "Could you for a moment stop thinking about perverted stuff?!"

The loud and harsh tone, startled the tanned male. Kise knew, that this wasn't his fault and yet there were more important things than sex. He swallowed and looked into navyblue eyes. "Really? Is...sex the only thing on your mind? There are things...that are more important than this right now!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I do work as a freaking Host and no, I don't sleep with woman! Stop making everything sexual!" Without realization, Kise got louder. "I don't know why but still...why can't you aks me how my day has been?! I could have been rap- There could be other things and you just want to have sex."

"Oi, Kise..." Aomine was completely confused while watching Kise's expression.

"I get it, the offer, yeah but as a friend! I guess that doesn't care you at all and why should it because you're you and I am me! There's nothing I can do about it....I just crossed a line...."

Aomine grabbed Kise by his shoulder's and looked into those golden eyes that would shine with excitement and joy but they were now filled with sadness. "What are you talking about, Kise? Calm down!"

The blond rested his head on Aomine's shoulder and kissed his neck, mouthed it somehow while speaking. "I'm sorry Aominecchi...I crossed a line that I regret. And I just can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry but you have to find another one. Good bye."

Before he knew what was happening, Kise pushed him harshly back and ran out of the door. Aomine stood up quickly and looked after him. He dashed to get his clothes, and while running, he dressed himself to run after the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...so much explanation! One step closer to complete torture. You ready?   
> (I don't know if you even feel moved...)
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading :)


	10. Nothing stays the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To cry your heart out  
> Fill your lungs up  
> We all hurt  
> We all lie  
> And nothing stays the same
> 
> Let your guard down  
> Get your heart pounded  
> We all bleed  
> We all breathe  
> And nothing stays the same  
> We hold out  
> For someday  
> But nothing stays the same
> 
> We all believe in something that'll rip us into shreds  
> We all know why it stings to open wide your chest

Feeling the cold air hitting his face and letting the lines burn that painted his tears down his face. It hurt like hell and he doesn't care any longer if he was letting go and just crying. He ran past people and wiped them away like crazy and they just kept coming, naturally.

This was it what he held in all the time. The sadness that came from not being able to face the truth. The truth that he crossed the line between pleasure and love. Realizing that he felt more than just the urge to have sex with this person was like a bomb, exploding in his heart. It was so clear and yet so troublesome!

Yeah, unrequited love hit him whenever Kise tried to get closer to Aomine, outside the bed. In the past months where the blond met his idol on the streets or among his teammates, he usually acted like he always did. Cheerfully and happy to see him and so he tried to touch him somehow, getting closer which was a fatal mistake.

Aomine noticed this way of behavior and whenever it was too much, he just pushed him away, made jokes or used any excuses to avoid him. And yeah, that hurt. At first Kise thought, it was normal because this kind of behavior was something, only a couple would do and that was prohibited for both of them. This offer had no love in it.

But as a friend, Kise thought this was okay, which wasn't. Over the time he managed to realize that anything he tried to do to get closer, outside the bed, was a mistake and an attack on Aomine's identity.

This guy wasn't there to love him like he wished. He was only there to teach him, or not any longer, just to play basketball with him and to give him the pleasure. Or should he say otherwise? He was there to demand the weekly dose of pleasure which he needed from Kise.

And still, after being pushed away so many times, he welcomed Kise with open arms just to have sex with him. As harsh as it may sound, Kise never wanted to believe in this even if it was the truth. And still, after all that time, his feelings to get closer to Aomine just grew with every day and before he could think about it he made another fatal mistake.

He fell in love with him. He thought about being together with him, sleeping in the same bed and waking up in the same bed. Hugging him on the streets and touching whenever he wanted.

Kise didn't know how fast and how long he was running, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore. It was so cold, because his breath froze whenever he sobbed and yet the pain was so intense that he felt it like hot fire was burning him from the inside.

His hands were trembling as he wiped the recurring tears from his eyes. Damn, not a single girl he ever dated could give him such a painful heartache as hard as this jerk. Because this was love. He felt sorry for yelling at him and pushing him so hard. It was twisted because Aomine couldn't know what was going on nor did he know that Kise loved him.

But one thing hurt him even more. The fact that this guy never asked him how his day had been, or if they could meet like actual friends. No, it was always because of one particular reason. Kise loved being with Aomine in a bed and being able to touch him and to feel him everywhere but this moment wasn't forever. It never was.

As soon as the afterglow disappeared, one of them rushed away from the other to do their daily activities. Wishing, that simple things like eating breakfast together or walking together down the streets, those were things, Kise would die for. 

He shook his head while coughing from running too fast. No, it was false to think that this would work out. The blond didn't know why, but suddenly he remembered his first game against Aomine and how he lost against him.

He remembered the harsh and intense match in which he managed to nearly break his legs after trying to catch up to Aomine. Since that day he realized, he wasn't the one who would beat Aomine. The pain he felt now, was nothing against it. And yet it made him realize that Aomine would do anything to get his wishes. Does this include, breaking his friend? 

The miracle member shook his head and finally walked slower after having issues with his breathing. Why was he thinking of this guy so bad? This guy had his ways of living and it was just Kise's fault for thinking, he would be able to beat him, he would be able to...love him?

All this time, Kise wanted to get closer to him. Wherever it may be because of basketball or just because of having sex and yet he realized, Aomine was still a stranger he somehow knew well. Instead of getting closer, he just distanced himself from him. 

Was this a sign, he should just leave it? Maybe. He looked up to find himself at the end of the city and wondered if he was even thinking where he would run? He sighed deeply and jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Quickly turning around, he looked into the face that caused him all this aching. How did he manage to catch up with him? He blinked in disbelief and hung his mouth open.

"You improved with your speed." Aomine grinned and swallowed. He must have run after him all the way without losing him out of his eyes. "Why the hell are you running away and what was that suppose to mean, Kise?"

Hearing his name on the lips of this man, hurt because he thought of all the times he said his name during their pleasure time and somehow this time it had another meaning. He wished, that hearing his name out of his mouth would always have the same meaning. The same warm tone. 

Maybe this guy was just playing with him? The blond furrowed his brows and clenched his hands into fists. Without thinking, he just punched the tanned male who stumbled backwards.

With wide eyes, he rubbed his cheek and slowly came up to him to grab him harshly on his collar. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" But Kise just shook his head and tried to throw his fists at the man.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING?" He cried out and struggled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?" 

"Huh?!"

For a moment, both tried to dodge each other's fist and scuffled with each other. Aomine than heard a deep sob and stopped as he looked into the hurt face in front of him. "You don't understand...how could you even?"

Tears streaming down from those golden eyes that were drowned in sadness. "You're suppose to be a light and why is it that you took mine away? It's not always about the fun part...!"

Kise sobbed and yelled at him, punched him with soft fists on his chest. "You just don't understand, because you never tried to! Can't you see, what you did to me?"

"Kise..."

"It's killing me slowly inside and I don't know how to not notice it anymore! I can't act this out!"

The blond struggled out of Aomine's grab and put his face into his hands. "You're such an Idiot, Ahomine!" He yelled and quickly became quieter, almost whispering. "Haven't you notice...all the things I tried...?"

"Kise....I ..." Aomine replied in an equal tone. He racked his brains with all his mind, but just couldn't find an answer. "Why can't you be straight with me for once?" He asked and came closer, but Kise just shook his head, still in his hands and backed away. 

"It's not easy talking to you..." Kise said in a trembling voice. All his anger suddenly lapsed. "I don't know how you react...and when I try to imagine, I think it's never a good one." What am I doing, he thought and swallowed hard.

Was he trying to confess slowly? He couldn't do that and yet he wanted Aomine to know because this baka, was just too slow. He looked up with puffy red eyes that threatened to let out more tears. Wasn't it scary, how much he hurt him without trying, without even noticing all this? 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess you have something for me...or against me?" 

He took a step closer while Kise took one back. Aomine just thought about one little thing, that was ghosting in his mind. "Say, do you hate me?"

He caught Kise's surprised expression. "How could I...?" He whispered and looked down while shaking his head. I break down, when you walk away he thought and closed his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you ask me in the first place to make this offer with you? You knew...I wouldn't say no. I was...happy to do it, but it got worse. Silly, it's all my fault for feeling like this."

He let out a small desperate laugh. "You know...I wanted to be closer to you but I guess you don't want it this way and I...just can't endure this any longer."

"What do you mean?" Aomine's voice got louder and he seemed to understand slowly This guy was feeling something towards him and yet he couldn'T bring himself to say it. "You don't know nothing and yet you're making-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Kise yelled back. "All the pain I'm having inside of me just when I think about you and all the fear that lies on my shoulders whenever I go outside! You have no idea that I'm being-" 

"How touching."

Both heads turned around as they suddenly hear a voice behind them and the sound of clapping hands. And as soon as Kise recognized the black sun glasses his heart stopped. Aomine on the side gritted his teeth as he saw the familiar face. 

"I realy would like to listen to this K-Drama a little bit longer, but sheesh, the boss is waiting for his delivery! We have so much to do!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Aomine growled and saw how 7 other members joined them. "Don't meddle in our business!"

"Hm? This business is mine as well. After all, you're the we we were looking for just to get him." His head turned to Kise. "But now that your toy is next to you, we don't need you anymore."

Aomine furrowed his brows as he looked at the grinning faces while Kise couldn't breath anymore. He grabbed instinctively Aomine's arm and stepped back. 

He saw how Tasa pointed with his finger at him and how three from his gorillas walked towards them. "Aomine, you need to run away!" He suddenly said into his ear. "They're going to kill you!"

"What the hell? Kise don't be silly and stay back, I'll handle these punks!"

"No! Dammit, you don't understand! Freaking idiot, those are to many!" He dragged him behind him and placed himself in front of the gang. Wide eyes, a fast beating heart and a brain that screamed to run, he offered himself. "Take me, but please leave him out of this!"

Tasa raised an eyebrow and walked up to Kise. He looked at Aomine and smiled like the devil himself. "Leaving him out of this? Pfff, It's due to him, that we have found such a beauty for our boss. Well done, Aomine. We're even now."

Aomine's eyes widened as he added one and one together and realized what he had done. Kise's card that fell down, all the threatening and now Kise was in danger because of him! Those guys used Momoi-san as a distraction to get Kise. 

This was the answer why Kise was so strange and what he wanted to tell him. The farewell kiss, the crying and this overload of emotions. He wanted to say goodbye to him because he knew those guys would get him sooner or later.

Aomine opened his mouth as he became aware of what he did and what Kise tried to do all the time. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Tasa snapped his fingers, the gorillas grabbed Kise like they did days before and he felt like his heart stopped beating at that moment. Looking behind his shoulder, he only could see Aomine's horrified face and how another gang member beaned him with a glass bottle and he fell to the ground.

"Aomineeeee!" Kise cried out and someone covered his mouth with a wet tissue. The familiar scent crawled into his nose and further into his brain, giving him a knock out. Now it was over, he thought before finally giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm...small advances from each side and now drama continues to walk towards the peak of the crisis!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where poor Kise is going to be tortured and Aomine, who can't think about himself as the best anymore, realizes the true shit about him and Kise.
> 
> thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Song: Luke Sital Singh - Nothing stays the same  
> This song inspired me in so many emotional ways *sobs*


	11. Last Stop

A strong scent woke up the blond and brought him back into reality. Slowly opening his eyes that were still dizzy, he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. 

Was he moving? No, his legs didn't touch the ground, which meant someone was carrying him. His head moved from side to side, not having any balance as he felt the pain inside his brain. As if he was drunk. If this impact would only be alcohol...  
Looking at the guy that held him, it had to be one of Tasa's gorillas. Everything was in a dim light and every now and then, red light, hit him right in the face that came from the lamps, hanging upside down.

He has been carried through alleys and some small stalls from which he could see, until they stepped in a huge fancy building and Kise thought, he must have entered the gates of hell. The Yakuza base.  
Blinking several times, his eyes adjust to the hard white light and he could feel the cold lines from his tears that went down his cheeks. Did they leave Aomine alone? He hoped so and swallowed hard.

Hearing lots of chatter, the atmosphere kinda seemed positive. As if he was in a cafe or something. But this hell wasn't a sweet cafe, of course not. Like a dead body in the gorilla's hands, Kise let him carry through a huge hall that was assembled with lots of expensive things.

Every now and then, while his head hung down and his eyes observed the rushing places, he could see some rooms with lots of girls, playing with men and having a drink. 

He felt the shivers going down his spine as he was about to imagine what he was here for. What now? They did really catch him and now he was here. He was finally at the place he was so scared about.  
Was this the end? The end of his life, his freedom? And what about Aomine? Kise would do anything right now just to hug him a last time, just to kiss his lips as a farewell. All he did, was crying in front of him, breaking down and yelling things he couldn't really understand either.

Did Aomine even understand a thing he cried out to him? He really was about to confess his feelings to him somehow and yet he couldn't bring himself to say the right words. With all this pain all this fear inside of him, how was he supposed to say lovely things to him?

Why was it so hard for him? Why couldn't he said the right things more earlier to him? It was never the right time, no it was never an option to say those words. Tears began to gather in those golden eyes as he thought about it.  
Suddenly, they stopped and Kise looked around what happen only to see a huge wooden door and on each side stand a big guy. They looked at each other then at Kise and finally, to the one who was holding him.  
The gorilla didn't even need to say a word and they opened the heavy doors to let him in. As he stepped in, a new heavy scent welcomed them and the light was dim again.

Smoke in the air, quiet talking around them. Tasa's bodyguard stepped forward and brought Kise to his knees while pushing his head down first. They waited for a while as they heard the crumple of a leather couch.  
"Ah, my delivery." A deep voice sounded in Kise's ears that made his heart ache in fear. "Show me the face." Pulling on Kise's blond hair, he looked up and right into black eyes.

Before him, an about 35 years old man with dark, slick hair, combed back and a body that obviously killed many lives. This had to be the guy who actually delivered him, who actually started all this crap. He had those traditional Yakuza tattoos all over his body as well as scars that made him appear even more dangerous. Adding to this, the giant dark green snake on his right arm was covered in wounds. 

Kise's eyes widened and his heart quivered as the man grabbed his chin to take a closer look. "What is that? You're already crying?" He pulled him closer to his face, licking his lips. "I like that face. I'll make you cry even more."  
Running his thumb over Kise's cheek to wipe a tear away and licking it off, he smiled lightly. "Yeah, really a masterpiece of beauty. Tasa did a great job. You're soon going to be mine." 

Observing the fear in those golden eyes, he showed a smile in satisfaction and leant back in the black couch. Scanning Kise in front of him, he snapped with his fingers and from each side, ran 2 man and 2 woman up to him.  
"Did someone followed you?" He asked Tasa's gorilla who quickly shook his head. "No one, Oyabun." Kise blinked at him and wondered about the name, which meant father. Years ago, he learned bits of the Yakuza in school and remembered, that someone with this name, was the boss. 

"Good, comment Tasa my praise. And you." The black haired man watched his servants. "Show him his room and make him suitable."

"Yes, Oyabun." They said, almost synchronized. As Kise looked around, the gorilla from behind, grabbed him again and bowed down just to turn around and wait until the men and women went ahead.  
Leaving his head hanging down, he glanced to the boss again, who kept his stare intensely. Feeling the uncomfortable shiver again, Kise looked away. This man would soon tear his insides apart. He wasn't ready for this and never ever would be. This was fucked up!

How was he supposed to come back here again when he can't even manage to look at this man? How was he supposed to run away? The only one who knew that he had been kidnapped was Aomine. Oh god, his beloved Daiki, he wished from his bleeding heart they didn't do anything to him! 

Once again, he let the guy carry him, what else could he do? He still was in a daze and saw everything in blur while his heart was screaming in fear. It has begun, the terror he was so scared of. And this man, behind those thick doors, would be his end.  
As they walked slowly behind the two pairs, Kise's tears painted the floor and left a trail like a line of blood behind them. Thousands of questions were buzzing in his mind and somehow his limp body hadn't even the energy to struggle.

The only thing he could do now, was biting his lower lip so hard that it almost bled and praying that he could get a knife to kill himself. They entered an elevator that would fill up to 10 people. Someone pressed the number '13'.  
No one was talking but glances were shared all the time. The two girls, who had to be around 25 years old, both stunning beauties with black hair scanned Kise's face and somehow he could see pity in their eyes. 

He looked over to the other two men, which couldn't show any kind of positive aspects. One had a scar across his right eye while the other one had a tattoo on his neck. A crying mermaid. Why did the boss send those two with him? Kise was scared and apprehend something awful just by looking at them.  
As they reached floor 13 and the doors opened, dimmed red light shown down on them. They stepped out and walked a similar floor just like before. 

Hearing all kinds of sounds, Kise had no idea where he was or what this floor was about. Just his instincts were crawling in his mind, giving him an awful hint.  
After passing lots of doors, they finally stopped. Handing Kise over to the guy with the scar, they opened the door. "You two wait in front of the elevator. We will call you when we're finished."  
F-Finsihed? What does he mean, Kise swallowed hard and panic came up inside of him. Being in other arms, he wished the gorilla would hold him longer. He didn't seem to do the same job as those two.

Entering the huge room, Kise has been placed on a white round bed that was near a big window with a view at other skyscrapers. Since his body wasn't awake yet, he just fell back and looked at the two men, already breathing heavily.  
"W-what are y-you doing...with me now?" He asked while having difficulties to form words. He wallowed hard as the older man with the scar walked over to the edge, grabbing a big dark suitcase.

The other one with ash-blond hair loosened the tie around his neck and took off his jacket while looking down on Kise. "We're going to prepare you from now on."  
"W-what?" Kise mouthed and furrowed his brows. His beating became faster as he saw the other guy, fumbling all kinds of things out of the suitcase. He looked around, but the only exit was the door. Or he could just jump out of the window and everything would be over.

But what about Aomine? What about him? Even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to see him again because before this would happen, either Kise would die from all the pain or he would kill himself until someone would notice he had been kidnapped.  
Besides, this was the Yakuza. Who in the world would want to mingle the business of the Japanese mafia? The left hope in his head was fading away, leaving room for more despair. 

The younger man slowly came closer to him and tore his shirt in pieces. Kise jolted and tried to struggle or to crawl back, but it didn't help him. A strong hand, held both of his hands above his head in place while the other opened his pants.  
"Don't do this! Stop it!" He managed out and shook his head. Being completely naked in front of these two strangers was making him so uncomfortable that he closed his eyes tightly. "Please don't!"

As the other male finally found his things, he stepped beside the other one and glanced at him. An ugly grin on his face. "As our Oyabun told us earlier, he wants you to know what is going to await you."  
He nodded to the his cronies and this one just parted Kise's legs to his shock. The blond tried his best to cover his private part or to grab those hands and push them away.

"You're going to be our Oyabun's new toy and we are here to prepare you for him. We need to accustom your body for his likes." He grabbed a needle and a pill and Kise couldn't believe what was going on.  
They were like crazy doctors that would tell him how he would die! "First," The ash-blond male grabbed Kise's arm and quickly placed the needle into his skin, making him yelp in pain.

"We will bring your mind and body in trance so you're going to be able to bear all the preparations. We won't break you until you come to our Oyabun. Until then, you will lose all your sense of timing and even what happened before. In this case you will be able to become the boss' toy."

"N-no! This is crazy I don't want to!" Kise shook his head violently and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to buy into this.  
As soon as the liquid was pumped into his blood, the dizzy feeling became stronger and the will to cry and just die intensified. He moved his head to the side and let out a deep sob.  
He felt his legs been holding apart as an intruder pushed something tiny into him and make him arch his back in surprise. He tried to struggle with all his left might and clung to the bed. 

His fingers were shaking just like his legs and he only could hear the cursed laughter of the tormentors. This wasn't happening, his mind screamed. This was just a horrible nightmare, please someone wake me up!  
But his nightmare was real, because he could feel everything. The pain in his arm, the thing inside him and his wild beating heart in his chest. While both played with his body, touching him everywhere and pumping his limp member to life, he found out that for some reason his body started to react to it.

He has been betrayed by his own body! They must have drugged him with something hard and intense that he was totally unable to move a muscle. "P-please don't..." He sobbed over and over again but it doesn't stop.  
While trying to close his legs over and over again, the older male shook his head and fumbled a strange looking thing out the suitcase. It looked like a harness?

He watched as the guy took the belts around his thighs and a line around his neck and soon Kise found out what this thing was for. At this rate, he couldn't close his legs anymore.  
He threw his head back as he felt the unwanted pleasure as his cock being pumped up and down. The position he was in, and the belts on his body made such a pressure that his back started to ache.  
Tears ran down his cheeks endlessly which was noticed by the younger tormentor. He smiled devilishly and came closer to his face. "It's really sad that we aren't allowed to fuck your handsome face, pretty boy, because right now I would love to see your mouth in my crotch."

"Who wouldn't?" The one replied and rubbed his nipples harshly, his weak point and yet it felt disgusting. Still, they were sensitive and his body showed a reaction. "Hng-!"  
"Damn, I really want to...shall we, Kotestu?" The younger looked at his partner. "No, the boss will find out and we're done! Maybe another time."

"Hmm what a shame." He licked his lips and came close to Kise's face while pressing his lower half on the blond, almost rubbing. "You're lucky today for not getting it in your mouth, but soon, pretty boy!"  
Kise gave him an angry death glare and caused an amused expression out of the man above him. "You're still able to make such a face? I think you're ready for something different."  
Kotetsu, the older Yakuza member, threw Kise on his stomach and placed his hands on his waist to lift his bottom. "Give me that, Zumoku."

Rubbing his face in the soft white pillow, he heard something behind him and looked back.  
But as soon as he did so, something was pushed inside of him. Something hard and arched his back in pain. It wasn't a dildo, because the thing inside him, was smaller and still hard.  
"W-what did you-?! P-put it out!" He yelled in a weak tone. "It hurts...!"  
The both men behind him looked at each other. "Oh crap, I think we put the wrong thing into him?"  
"It's okay, at this rate his body will adjust. But still, we need to exchange it with this one."

Feeling how the toy went out of him, something must have torn his skin as something dripped down his thighs. "Ouch...ugh...!" He groaned in pain and hissed at the horrible feeling. Something was burning his skin and now blood dripped down.  
One of them who took out the toy, pulled on the string so fast that it tore some of his skin. Kise's legs were shaking in shock. "Ah...hurts...so much..."

"Oh...excuse me!" Kotetsu said sarcastically and rubbed his bum while leaning over to him. "Be honest, your body is horny and you really want this!"

"No...I don't you fucking perverts! Who would enjoy this torment?" He gritted his teeth while talking. "You're making me sick!"  
"Ah c'mon. Let me us give you something to convince yourself."  
He felt his cheeks getting apart and something new was being pushed inside. It was smaller than before and it felt strange, almost as if they would push it in and it vanished! "W-what is that?!"

Without answering him, Zumoku pressed a button on his little remote control and send vibrations inside of Kise. He arched his back, moaned loudly as the toy hit his spot and gripped the covers of the bad as if his life would depend on it.  
"See?" He heard the laughing and soon they flipped him on his back again so that their hungry eyes could examine his body. He was a panting mess and had several marks on his body because those two scratched him and touched him roughly everywhere.  
Kotetsu grabbed his neck and managed to drag him closer to his face. "You see this?" He pointed at the red remote control in his partner's hand "This thing is our key to your sweet spot. With this wonderful thing, we will have you on your balls."

With another grip, he touched Kise's manhood harsh, almost squeezing it to death which made the blond gasp. "Why...why are you doing this to me?" He sobbed and swallowed.  
"You've met with a terrible fate, pretty boy. And this our job, that's all." He pressed another button, which intensified the buzzing in his ass and he came violently in the stranger's hand.

"Just like that." The man with the ash-blond hair grinned. "We will make you cum, over and over again just at our will."  
He let go of Kise’s neck and let the male fall back. He was panting heavily and covered his face with his arm to avoid looking at those two. They stepped back, locking at him in admiration.

"Good work for today. We will come in a few days again. See ya, pretty boy!" He winked at him. "Maybe next time you're going to feel me inside you. Rubbing at your insides. Man, I'm getting excited only thinking about it!"

Kise didn't even look at them and cursed inwardly as his heart quivered. He only heard their footsteps and how they left him. That's when the blond started to cry his heart out. He sobbed and breathed in sharply. He felt so sore and so disgusted with himself and he can't move anymore. The pain in his arm spread through his whole body, making him weak. 

As the two woman entered the room, Kise didn't even bother to look at them. Scared to death and suffering to the core of his being, he couldn't stop himself from crying and shaking. The servants who approached the bed, looked at each other and started to clean the mess around him. 

"Ao...mine..." He said inaudible, while his voice trembled. Longing for his warmth and his scent he turned his body to the side. Taking his arm away, the woman looked at him with her dark brown eyes. "You need to eat something." She said in a calm tone, almost like a mother, whereas the other one took the covers of the bed that were painted with his blood. 

With puffy red eyes, Kise watched her expression. She looked so fragile, why was she here? Did they capture her just like him? She wore a dark brown satin cloak around her body, whereas the other had a dark red one. "What is going to happen to me now?" He asked in a whisper, not wanting to hear the answer. She looked him in his eyes and rubbed his tears away with a soft tissue. 

"We will bring you to your own private room." She answered while rubbing his face clean. Using a wet towel, she wiped over his face and washed away the cold sweat. The other female did the same to his body and as the wet towel touched his inner thigh, Kise flinched. He closed his eyes and let her continue. 

"I-I can't stand." 

"We know. You need to recover first, then we will come again to bring you to your room." She nodded to her assistant, who rushed out of the room. Kise swallowed hard and noticed that his stomach was empty as hell. But what was the point in healing him if those two monsters would come and break him again?

The woman touched his arm and looked at the point where the guy put the needle in. She rubbed a balm on it, carefully. "Why are you here?" He asked her in his tired voice. "Are you doing the same job as me?"

"No, I have other work to do."  
"That's...good to know."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You seem to be such a fragile beauty for a job like this one. It relieves me...somehow."

The woman watched him in surprise and blinked. His features and how his lips formed letters so lazily. Yeah, she felt sorry for him. It wasn't the first time she had seen such a picture. But there was something about him, that woke her instincts. 

"Say, am I going to die here?"  
"No."  
"Why are you so sure about it?"  
"The boss appointed you, that means, you're going to have a special place on his side. He looked after you for a long time."  
"Lucky me..."

Kise swallowed hard and his mouth formed a line. He didn't want to know this, which made it even creepier. For how long has he been stalked? Why was it him? Was he cursed? How could this happen?

"Then please kill me."  
"I can't and won't do this." She pinched him lightly on his cheek and managed Kise to open his eyes and look at her in surprise.  
"I am Tokachi, and I will care after you from now on."

She turned her head around as the door opened. The woman in the dark red cloak closed them again and walked over to the two, driving a small carriage in front of her. She picked out fresh clothes and put them beside Kise. After that she opened a package and gave it to him as Tokachi helped him to sit up. 

It was strange looking food yet it smelled very nice. And since Kise had no choice and his stomach was howling, he started to eat it slowly. "This is Chisagi, my helper and we're both here to help you." The other woman bowed down ad sat beside him while watching him eat. 

"While you're eating, I will explain you all necessarities." 

Kise looked up and swallowed the warm food which gave him a somewhat satisfying feeling. How long has it been that he was away? He had so many questions but couldn't really talk so he hoped those two would tell him.

"We're both here to look after man and woman like you. It is our job to heal them and make them healthy again after the torment from Kotetsu and Zumoku. Those two belong to the boryokudan and they are usually here to take care of rivals on the street. But some of our man are missing since months that's why we had to change some people's work."

As Kise finished, Chisagi took the box from him and helped him to get dressed while Tokachi continued. "The man in our system are barbarians and cruel and didn't even have a rang in the Yakuza business but still, they have their authority. The oyabun protects us from other gangs if we will fullfill our duties to him. As he found us, we have been homeless and that's why we are here."

She looked over to her helper and sighed lightly. "We know what man do to each other, or to the woman they bring here. However we two have never recieved such a treatment that's why we can't escape. The boss gives us a home and respects us, as our gratitude, we have to take care of his pets, as he says."

"I see..." Kise answered and tried to stand up so he could get dressed. Slowly rising, he managed to get his pants on and sagged on the bed again. It was strange that this woman is telling him everything. There was something warm about her that it was nice to hear her voice. "Do you want to ran away?"

"We often thought about it, but there is no way to escape this. If they would catch us, we would recieve a more horrible punishment and even be executed. You see, we aren't here of our own free will. Almost everyone who works here, has a depth from which he can't escape." 

Chisaki put a black cloak around him as he took him by the hands to get him up. Once again, Kise tried to stand as his legs wobled like crazy. "Ryouta Kise, we know many things about you because of our Oyabun. Say, did someone know you are here?"

Togachi's dark braun eyes looked deep into his, hopeing for a positive answer. He opened his mouth but closed it and bit his lower lip. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath. "There is one person who was with me when they came for me but...I..."

Both woman saw as he fought with himself, and held back to cry again. "It's okay." She took his face in her soft hands. "Chances are not very high that they left him alive, however it could be that they brought him in another place if those have a business to do with each other. Do you know anything about that?"

As golden eyes stared back, Kise remembered something. The boss of the gorillas said something about that thanks to Aomine, they could find him. But how? Does Aomine did strange things to mingle in their business? He had no idea since Aomine never told him about anything.

"I don't really know...I just heard...that a guy with sunglasses talked to him as if he had to thank him for finding me but I have no idea what they really talked about."

Chisaki's face showed a doomed expression as she heard him talking. "A guy with sunglasses? That had to be Tasa. He kiss ass our boss and tries to get a place beside him but that never worked. He's a rat..." She shook her head and supported the male as he tried to walk. 

"Yeah...I hope he didn't do anything to him..."

"Yes, we hope so, too." Tokachi sighed out. "Maybe your friend can help you escape." She came closer to him. "We really want to end this and this is why we're going to help you as much as we can." While talking, she took Kise's hand in hers and put a key in it. "Normally, newbies like you don't have a key to their room, but we know how brutal Zumoku and Kotetsu can be, therefore always lock yourself."

"Yes...thank you." He looked at her with a firm face. "H-how do I know that I can trust you?"  
"We're like caged birds, just like you and besides, you have no choice . And we're each other's hope."

As Kise stood, both guided him to the door. "Whenever you have free time, look around you and who is talking to you. Who is observing you and whenever those two come, lock yourself. They don't know where your room is. This is your only chance to escape their torments." She heard Kise swallow. "I'm so sorry...but the only thing you can do right now, is praying for help and keeping yourself locked. When we will walk out of this door, we won't talk anymore, understood?"

Tokachi grabbed the doorknob and turned her face to the blond who was breathing nervously. "It won't be easy and you will have to endure many things, but please promise me, you won't forget yourself and never stop belive that this will end!"

Kise exhaled slowly and blinked through her. He remembered those words that echoed now inside his mind. He doesn't want to forget what happened before! But how was he going to fight against this? He had something strange inside of him that would make him into a slave without a brain. "Ryouta." 

He blinked as if he woke up from his nightmares. "Yeah...I will do anything I can..." She gave him a soft and yet at the same time, a sad smile and pushed the door open. As they stepped out, both woman wore the same expression just like he saw them for the first time. Walking slowly because of him, Kise had the chance to look around and almost around every corner was a strange looking guy, giving him a death glare or a pitiful stare. 

They walked to the elevator again and quickly pushed the number '18'. No one talked, just like she said. The same cold treatment like before almost washed away the tenderness he recieved from them. After some minutes, they reached th 18th floor and quickly stepped out. Without looking ot the left or the right, they rushed as fast as they could to his room just to push him inside and closing the door behind them. 

"Here we are." Chisaki said and let out a sigh. "This will be your room. On this floor are only special workers, which means nothing has to suppose to happen here, but still remember to lock yourself always!"

Kise nodded. "Our room is right towards you, but we're not always there. We will come at least once to visit you."  
"Okay..."

With that, they left him and Kise did as he has been told. Quickly, he put the key inside and turned it around to lock it. Feeling a bit safer, he turned around and looked at the bed that was near the window. There was a cupboard, a television and a small deks in the corner. And even a small bathroom behind a door. 

Looking around he decided to lay down. Here he was, sitting in his own cage and hoping this would end one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everything "I" did to Kise. I really hate those scenes but It's just for the ff...  
> Thanks for reading! (there will be more...)


	12. Violent Escape

Aomine groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt like a bitch and he could feel some cold liquid on his skin, probably dried blood. He remembered that one of those assholes slam dunked a bottle of glass on the back of his head and the last thing he could see, was Kise's crying face and his name on his lover's lips before everything went dark.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he looked around only to find himself in the middle of a garage. He shook his head and furrowed his eyes in an angry expression as he noticed some of Tasa's bodyguards.

"Yo, where's your ugly Chihuahua?" He greeted them as one of the bigger males looked to him. Two were standing in one corner, three in the other one and Aomine had no idea how many more were behind him, since he couldn't move himself that well.

He had been tied to an old wooden chair that squeaked pitifully whenever he moved a little. As one gorilla stepped closer to him, he grabbed Aomine's head and forced him to look up.

The face of the other male came closer and as he was about to open his mouth to give some feedback, Aomine just moved forward to throw his forehead against the other one's.

It hurt, yes, but it gave him some satisfaction that the other male stumbled back and hissed in pain. "You bastard!" He rubbed the hurt place and growled in the direction of Aomine who grinned dirty at him.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't stand your ugly mug so close to me."

"Say that again, you fucker!" The bodyguard came up to him again and grabbed him by his collar. He brought his heavy fist up and was about to punch Aomine's face as both suddenly heard a snap noise from behind.

"Not bad, Aomine. Still violent as always." The navy blue haired male stoped to grin as he recognized the familiar voice. "Damn man, reminds me how often we had been compared to each other, back then."

He heard footsteps coming closer and with a swift movement, the chair turned around and Aomine could see the face. "It's been a while, ne?"

"Haiazaki..." Aomine growled deeply. From the day he joined Teiko and from the first day he got to know this bastard, he hated him from the bottom of his heart.

He held such great despite towards him and as he looked into his face, he remembered how Haiazaki treated Kise back then during their one-on-one match.

The way Haiazaki played with the blond and how he kicked him and punched him while this one was already lying on the ground, made Aomine grit his teeth.

"Woah, it has been years since I have seen anyone of you freaks.But still, I have heard a lot about you."

"Ah really? I haven't heard a single word about you since Akashi kicked you out of Teiko. I hopefully thought you were dead."

Their eyes met for a long eternity. Throwing daggers, dipped in poison at each other. If made Aomine almost vomit, that Sastuki once told him, he would be a lot like Haiazaki. Back then, when Aomine was more violent and lost in his chaotic world.

But that was a whole different story and besides, Aomine would never hurt one of his teammates or innocent people. Unlike this guy. After months, playing in the same team, everyone noticed that Haiazaki did have a screw loose somewhere.

He didn't concentrate on basketball anymore, rather on hurting other teammates, especially Kise and playing dirty during matches.

"Harsh words coming from someone who is tied to a chair." Haiazaki ran a hand through his dark grey hair that once was made into tight dreads, pinned to his head. He looked even more like a maniac now with his rumpled hair.

"Working now for the Yakuza, huh? I wonder how deep a lowlife like you could sink even more." 

Haiazaki cocked an eyebrow and buried his hands into his black pants, while shrugging with his shoulders. "From what I heard, you seem to have a pretty dang thug life, banging girls from our organization and joining fight clubs or some shit."

"Tch, what are you? A stalker or something? I bet you were busy, ass kissing some older man to get your position."

Being unimpressed by the insult, Haiazaki could only grin in a devilish almost demonic way. "Ass kissing, you say?" He let out a short laugh. "Everything I did, was worth it. And you know what is waiting for me when I come home?"

He stepped closer to Aomine, fumbled something out of his pocket and showed it in front of his face. Navy blue eyes couldn't believe what they saw. His breath hitched as his jaw dropped a little.

Before his very eyes, Haiazaki held his cell phone with pictures on it, showing Kise in lewd positions and man around him, holding him in place. Kise's face was flushed and rosy whereas his eyes half open while some men were holding his legs wide apart. 

Anger boiled inside of Aomine as he watched one picture after the other which Haiazaki showed him. "This hot stuff is waiting for me, ready to be fucked at any given time. Because hey, he can't run away, eh?"

As Aomine stared at the picture, Haiazaki was laughing and the cell phone moved with him in sync. "Oh man, can't wait to give it so hard to him that he will beg for more. Now you see, Aomine, who is stealing whose bitch in the end?"

Those words echoed inside Aomine's mind and his whole body began to shake like mad. This wasn't true...It can't be! Kise was in danger and now this asshole would break him to death. Aomine couldn't believe what was going on and how it could end up like this!

All the time, he thought the Yakuza and Tasa were after Sastuki but this was just a distraction to get Kise! He didn't want to imagine what would happen to his beloved blond if those dirty hands would touch him!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and stood up with the chair just to slam his whole body against Haiazaki. They crashed against the wall and fell down to the ground, causing to break the chair on which Aomine was sitting.

He quickly wiggled out of the rope that was around him and punched Haizaiki with all his might. "I SWEAR, LAY A FINGER ON HIM, AND I'LL DROWN YOUR FACE IN YOUR BLOOD!"

While Haiazaki tried to dodge the flying fists and fought back, the reinforcement came from both sides to grab the men and drag them apart. But Aomine wouldn't let them. His punches hit Haiazaki's face and throat, causing him to cough like mad and spit blood in his face.

The bodyguards grabbed Aomine by his shoulders and dragged him away, but this one kicked them and quickly ran up to Haiazaki again. He took the rope that was around his wrist and placed it around Haiazaki's throat while standing behind him.

Adding more pressure to it, it started to cut off the other male's breath. Aomine's furious eyes looked for an exit and then at the gorillas. With Haiazaki before him, he slowly walked backwards. "One step closer and he's DEAD!"

The dark gray haired male gagged and gave his man a signal with his hand to give them room. "What now...huh?! You..ugh...wanna kill me?" He pressed out, still amused.

"Where's Kise you piece of shit!" He yelled into his ear as his back pushed at the door. "I swear I will smash your head in, if you won't tell me where Kise is!"

"Pah! As If I would tell you where my base is! Keep dreaming, fucker!"

Aomine tightened the rope around his neck, managing to hear more coughing and gagging. "Where is he?!" He put more effort on it that Haiazaki's eyes began to get teary and even saliva was about to gather in the corner of his mouth.

He wiggled with his arms for help and grabbed Aomine's shoulder and clapped at it to give him a signal that he will talk.

"SAY IT!"

He heard him coughing hard and how he inhaled deeply to gather some life. "If you're going to kill me, no one will tell you where he is!"

"You think so? I have more candidates standing here. Now say It or my patience will run out!" Haiazaki's dark grey eyes looked at one of his bodyguards as he opened his mouth to talk.

"The base...is behind the center...of the city...of Osaka. But even if you manage to get there....they will kill you, once you lay a foot in!"

Aomine clenched his fists tightly together, always keeping the rope around the neck so that he could give more pressure if Haiazaki would try to get away. 

"I thought you heard some stories about me? Do you think they will kill me so easily? Give me your cell phone!" 

Haiazaki winked at his men and pointed at the cell phone that flew into the corner of the room. As they handed it to him, Aomine quickly grabbed it and put it in his pants. 

"Did you spread those pictures?"  
"Maybe...ugh."

Aomine tightened his grip as his blood was boiling. So many thoughts were rushing through his head, making his blood boil! The pounding inside his head made it just worse for him to concentrate.

But he needed to keep a cool mind to escape now. He had pushed the door open with his back that would lead him out. Feeling so pumped with anger and blood-thirst, he felt like killing Haiazaki right in front of the others, but how?

Taking this guy with him and torturing him until the end was more suitable for his death than a simple broken neck. As he walked backwards with Haiazaki as his shield, this one grumbled something and suddenly let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I always knew that he was hot for you. But why should he want you when he can have me? You know, I can give it hard to him."

Just as Aomine stepped out of the garage, Haiazaki spun around and tried to push Aomine down. He quickly dodged it, kicked harshly into his stomach and as this one was kneeling on the ground, he grabbed his shoulder and punched him.

To his bad luck, Haiazaki caught the fist with a smile on his face. "Fucking finally." He growled and stood up just to give Aomine the same treatment. Admitting, that he got a lot stronger, Aomine could hear his bodyguards running up to them.

Feeling the knuckles on his cheek, Aomine flew backwards and crashed into some trash bins. He shook his head, spit out some blood and quickly stood up. Seeing Haiazaki running up to him, he started to run.

Not that he was scared, but because of the fact, that he was shorthanded. But being outside finally, Aomine started to run through the tight dark alleys. He had no idea where he was, but this was sure, it was freaking dark in this ghetto.

He heard them behind him, calling each other and running after him, but Aomine hadn't the time to turn his head back. He dashed forwards as if he was in the zone and managed to lose some of them.

But still, he could hear steps and turned left to hide behind a wall. Trying his best not to breathe loudly as his pulse was out of hand, he could sense someone sneaking up on him. 

While being completely still, he waited for the right moment and jumped out, to land a fist right in Haiazaki's face. Growling loudly, this one stumbled back and moved forward again to attack.

They grabbed each other's fists to control the enemy and glared furiously. "What is it, Aomine? Being stressed up to know that I will fuck your precious whore?"

Aomine knew this tactic. He had noticed it so many times before while being in a battle. Besides, this one here was Haiazaki Shuugo, one of the dangerous and most violent human beings he had ever met in his life. 

This one was about to provoke him to stir more hatred inside of him, causing his enemy to attack blindly. Aomine wasn't just angry. He was filled with rage and would love to tear this fucker apart. 

He hoped that he got most of his bodyguards to kill him now and run away from this place. But the fate wasn't on his side. More members in black ran up to them and surrounded them.

This was bad. Bleeding from his forehead and from the back of his head, his mind was beginning to get idly. Hands pulled on his shoulder, legs kicked him into his back and then someone grabbed him harshly by his hair.

Haiazaki grinned as blood covered his teeth and Aomine's eyes widened in horror as he saw the gun being pointed at his face. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? He could grab that thing and threaten him!  
"Bye Aomine, I will take really good care of Kise."

Aomine's heart stopped as he looked into the hole of the gun. He could see how his life went by before his eyes. He saw Kise's smiling face, turning his head to him, winking happily.

No...he couldn't die here just like that. Someone was waiting for him. His beloved Kise! He loved him from the bottom of his heart, even if he never wanted to admit this. Being such a mess, Aomine never thought he would be able to have a real lover beside him, but Kise was different.

He was always there. Wherever they played basketball, went to school or just had sex. What had he done? He was blinded by his own arrogance that he treated Kise like an usual toy, which he could use whenever he was horny.

That wasn't right. Kise wanted him, even after seeing the worst side, Kise was always the one running up to him. He always wanted to be recognized by him, standing beside him to get his attention. That was what Kise wanted to tell him after crying into his face! 

That's when Aomine realized how much Kise loved him and how much Aomine wanted him. As he looked at the gun, it felt like an eternity before Haiazaki pulled the trigger.

Aomine had no idea how it managed to dodge it, but he felt a sharp sting on his left arm as he shifted to the side, landing on his stomach. As in a trance, Aomine started to slump over the ground, bringing his body to move.

"My my, Aomine. Where are you headin'? Look here you fucker! I wanna see your face and how it's going to burst!"

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't stop. Still crawling, suddenly a garish light fell on them and Haiazaki had to cover his eyes just as Aomine and the others.

"Here you are." Two men stand in front of them with a small army behind them. Haiazaki frowned as he recognized the voice and backed away some steps.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the taller male with slick black hair that has been combed to the left side over a stern looking face. "Niji....mura...." He breathed out. His eyes went to the other male with the signal colored hair. Flaming red and those heterochromatic eyes, burning holes in his face.

"Found you." Nijimura said in a calm tone. He nodded in his directions and his fellows ran towards him, equipped with weapons. Standing in panic, Haiazaki called his men and placed them in front of him only to run for his dear life.

Aomine's half lidded eyes looked up as he saw Akashi looking down on him. "Pull yourself together, Daiki." He said in his usual tone and looked behind his shoulder. Winking some men to him, Aomine had been heaved up and on a litter.

His breathing was erratic and the blood on his arm didn't bother him as much as the thoughts inside his head. "N-no! Let me! That bastard...I need to catch him!"

He swallowed hard as his pulse pumped somewhere in his left arm, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. He shook his head while being carried away. Reaching his hand out, only to cover his face, he bit his teeth together.

"Don't you see for fuck's sake!? He will kill him! Go after him!" He shouted and yelled over and over again, but the people around him were busy to patch him up. "Don't let him...!"

He shook his head and swallowed blood and saliva as his hands were shaking. This bastard is going to escape!

"Oh god....Kise....!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you scared now? Damn, the drama goes on....
> 
> I don't know guys, sometimes I like Haiazaki, sometimes I hate him and I even love to ship him with Nijimura (need to write a ff about them!!!) 
> 
> And reading some stuff, I found out that Haiazaki actually dislikes Kise and kicked him because of reasons. -.- poor Kise! And yet, here I am somehow still shipping him with kise and letting him violate the blond...
> 
> BUT KISE BELONGS TO AOMINE, THAT'S IT!
> 
> ...
> 
> eh...
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


	13. Terrible Fault

As soon as he opened his midnight colored eyes, Aomine groaned in pain only to feel a soft hand on his stomach, pushing him softly back. A warm and fragile hand that trembled.

"Dai-chan..." She whispered softly and took his hand. Aomine's gaze met hers and he was relieved that she was safe and yet a terrible thought stung his brain. "Where is he?"

Satsuki was smiling at first, seeing her childhood friend in one piece in front of her, but hearing the question, she lowered her gaze. She knew the answer wouldn't satisfy him and she knew he would go berserk, but lying wasn't an option now. He could see it on her eyes that she was crying. Her eyes were still red.

"They couldn't catch him."

Aomine leaned closer to her, as she spoke those words, scarcely audible. But just seeing her face like this, was enough to know the answer. Hearing his own breath getting uneven, he pushed himself up with trembling hands on the bed.

Those hands now, couldn't feel any pain because rage was making its way through Aomine's body as his eyes got an animalistic expression. At first, Momoi was about to hold him back, but she could understand him and it wouldn't do a damn thing to calm him down now.

"I fucking knew it." Gritting his teeth, he got up and looked around, almost shaking his head in disbelief. "I should have run after him and break his fucking neck..."

He was in a small solid Tatami, looking down; he saw the bandages and towels, drenched in his blood lying neatly in a hamper. Of course, Akashi' and Nijimura's men had taken care after him, does this mean he was in their basement? And if so, for how long had he been here?

Satsuki stood up and walked over to the door, pushing it aside. "I'll bring you to him." By him, Aomine knew she would refer to Akashi.

Walking after her, he felt like his head was about to burst. He couldn't talk normally with Satsuki now, not when he was this pumped up. Anger, and an overwhelming concern, clung onto his back, reminding him on the words, Haiazaki told him earlier.

They walked a tight floor up until the end and passed at least more than 5 doors on each side. From afar, both could see Akashi standing in the middle of a room with the back towards them.

That's when Aomine decided to past Momoi with heat, that even she jumped out of his way as she sensed him. The only thing she could do now was to watch how Aomine entered the room, building himself up towards the redhead and growled deeply.

"You let him escape."

His voice was a deep tone of hissing gas that was about to explode. Akashi turned around and faced him with his red and gold eye, scanning his features and his body. The room was dark and only the lights from the window behind him, shined onto his back, making his face appear even scarier.

"Why the hell did you let him escape?!"

 

His voice got a bit louder as he took one step closer to his former captain. Akashi's presence was intimidating, but Aomine was just too fired up to hold his manners against this powerful human being.

"Fucking hell, you have no idea what is going to happen to Kise! You bastards should have let me run after him!"

Remaining in his calm stance, Akashi didn't move once muscle after hearing the slight insult, yet something inside of his eyes changed and his gaze hardened.

"Daiki," he slowly began, showing a threatening in that voice. "You would be dead by now if we hadn't collected your remaining limbs. It's true; my men couldn't catch him, which is indeed a fatal disappointment."

"Disappointment?!" Aomine yelled and Satsuki jumped by his voice as she entered the room as well, remaining by the wall next to the exit. “Haiazaki will fuck rape him and tear him to pieces!" Just hearing his voice, saying those words made his blood boil even more. The pink haired girl covered her mouth with her hands as she thought about it.

There was a brief moment of silence as Akashi looked into navy blue eyes. Aomine wondered if this man felt something like pity or if he would say his typical sentence like, losers are denied from this world, which would mean, Kise just met with a terrible fate and equaled a loser. Could this guy be so ruthless?

"We know what Haiazaki is capable of." Another voice suddenly reached their ears and Aomine and Momoi turned their heads into the dark corner of the room.

Just by now they noticed, someone was standing in the corner that was shadowed. The figure looked out of the giant window that expanded from one side to the other, holding the curtain that hid him. It was pitch black outside and only the colorful lights from other skyscrapers had shown into the room.

The man with an equally calm voice stepped closer to them, looking into Aomine's angry eyes. So Akashi was working together with Nijimura here, he thought as his eyes recognized the other captain.

"The fact that I know how unpredictably he is, got us into the trap where he threw killed three of my men, after they had been chasing him."

Even if this guy had the same ability to show no emotions, he sure could let his eyes speak. "Don't confirm that we let him escape just like that. We lost 3 men and could save one before he would get a gunshot right here."

Tipping into Aomine's angry frown, the blue haired male realized what happened and what he was talking about. He let his gaze down "Shit."

"We had been after him for more than 3 years, and now we found out that Haiazaki is working for the self called Yakuza Clan, which has absolutely no authority in this kind of business. And even if this organization is something you could call, emulated, they still were able to make illegal business and cause us much trouble."

Nijimura crossed his arms before his chest as he placed himself right next to Akashi, almost touching arms. "Furthermore, we were able to put the many pieces we found out about Haiazaki and his partners, into one big picture and locate the basement, which means we are able to get Ryouta out of there."

Aomine mustered the change in those black eyes that lowered their gaze slowly. "We did have indeed encountered a maximum progress in which we are able to free him; the bad thing is that we still need some time to perfect the operation. Time which will cost Ryouta many nerves."

The tanned male exhaled through his nose. "What do you mean, time? If you know what kind of monster he is, then how are you able to say, you still need time?! We don't have this fucking time, we need to attack now or Kise will be dead!"

Keeping his eyes gaze, Nijimura's eyes changed again. "I said that I know how he is, however, he won't kill him. There are still reasons behind his actions why he will let him alive. And I know that this will be hard, but for now we need to prepare everything. Our men are working at the speed of light just to find the last piece and finally make the move."

Now it was Nijimura's turn to get angry as he took a step to Aomine, almost burning his glare in his eyes and making Aomine back off slightly. His eyes became slits. "Do you really think, bursting into the basement without preparation is going to safe Ryouta? I know exactly what kind of monster Haiazaki is, even more than you do."

Aomine could believe those words and didn't want to know what Nijimura exactly knew about him. It was reflected in his eyes that something terrible must have happen in the past.

"Nijimura-san." Akashi's voice sounded and brought the raven haired male his senses back as he let go of Aomine. Something in the tone that the smaller captain said made them look like a Bonny and Clyde couple. Looking over to his partner, he knew the redhead wanted to talk.

The way they were looking at each other, was almost like an air-kiss just by using their eyes. Those two knew exactly how to speak without using their voices. Realizing, that because of rescuing him before Haiazaki would blast his head away, Nijimura lost three of his men as he send them to catch that bastard.

And this look was something like a tender touch, saying it wasn't your fault or I'm sorry for your loss, our loss. "Don't underestimate, nor misunderstand us, Daiki. We work fast and efficiently and our cause is absolute to bring this man down and safe Ryouta. I will expect your help in this operation."

Knowing that Akashi was always right and never failed was a fact. Knowing that these two powerful men are working with him, helping him to get Kise out of there, made the whole damn thing much better. Except, that Aomine didn't want to imagine what Haiazaki could do to his beloved one right now.

He closed his eyes, bowed down as all anger escaped his body, leaving nothing but guilt and charges. "For the time being, you will stay in our basement, think about the things that happen and wait for our signals." His commanding tone was harsh and somehow Aomine felt like Akashi knew more about him and Kise, which bore a sharp horn into his stomach.

“By the way, we took the cell phone you confiscated from Haiazaki. We’re already working on the virus that will be spread through the pictures to their receivers, deleting them at all cost and following the path, of course. Luckily as I can say that, the pictures haven’t been spread to many people by now. We can follow the process.”

Aomine swallowed hard as he imagined Akashi seeing Kise in such a vulnerable state. It made him angry that people saw him like that. "Tetsuya is awaiting you on the 5th floor. Could you bring him there?" His eyes now directed at the pink haired girl who startled slightly as she felt that look. "O-of course."

She bowed down as well, grabbed Aomine by his healthy arm and pulled him after her. The tanned male looked over his shoulder only to see how Akashi's body was towards Nijimura's, almost leaning into him. Before getting caught, he quickly turned his head again and let him drag through the hallway. He couldn't think now about their relationship, not when his feelings were just full with Kise.

Again, none of them was speaking, but Aomine knew Momoi's mouth was burning to ask him or tell him how she felt, now that she knew what will happen to the blond. They stopped before another room, similar to where he had been as he woke up, save that this one was bigger. The pink haired female turned around, her gaze down to their feet before she raised her head.

Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes, almost running down her cheeks. She held up her small fists to Aomine's chest and fought with words that didn't seem to come out so the way she wanted.

"Dai-chan...." Her voice trembled. "I can't believe that they got Kise-kun...I'm so scared...He won't die...please say that he will be okay."

As much as Aomine would like to say those words, he couldn't. Knowing what was going on, he just hoped, prayed that Kise will be okay. He said those words in front of her, throwing them at Akashi and Nijimura that Haiazaki will kill him, without even realizing what effect it had.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "He will be okay. I will make that sure." He didn't want to see her face right now because a part of his mind was screaming at him that Kise was suffering and the other one was boiling that he was ready to tear this bastard apart.

She nodded slowly. "I need to go for now...Tetsu-kun wanted to talk with you alone. I'll be by the others of the Teiko team. P-please, you two come to me after you finished, okay?"

"Yeah, we will."

He heard her swallow hard and saw how she was fighting with herself not to burst into tears as she nodded and slowly walked away, wiping her tears away. Now he was standing alone, in front of the room, he would meet his former shadow.

Pushing the door aside, Kuroko was already there, sitting on the floor. In front of him a small desk with two cups of tea. As he heard the door, his head turned around and his eyes widened. "Aomine-kun, are you alright?"

 

"Ah, yeah. So you've been summoned here as well, huh? "He closed it behind him and sat down towards Kuroko on the floor. “Yes, Akashi-kun wanted us to come here. It's a matter of safety."

"Of us? You mean the rest of Teiko?"

"And everyone that is interfered into this."

"Huh..." He looked up into icy blue orbs. "How does he know about this and how are the others involved into this?"

"Akashi-kun and Nijimura-kun are business men and know about this kind of things and after all, it is Kise-kun that is captured by Haiazaki, which somehow sticks all together. But to begin with..."

He put the cup down and gave his former light an intense stare. "I asked Akashi-kun if he could keep his eyes on Kise-kun."

Furrowing his brows, Aomine had no idea why he would do that, but knowing Tetsu, this guy surely knew something. "Why?"

"The other day, I met Kise-kun in the city and he really looked down. I mean, he wasn't really trying to smile or to act happy; he was just sad and kind of lost. I never thought I would get to see him like this. He didn't want to be alone, he said, so I took him with me and he slept in my bed."

Aomine frowned again as he listened. It was true, Kise was an excellent actor, but he never failed to overplay his sadness. If he wasn't even able, or didn't make any effort to hide it, it must have meant something serious. Something, he had caused.

"He was crying in his sleep, clinging to me and whispering your name over and over again. Say Aomine-kun...do you love Kise?"

Being surprised about this question, Aomine just opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Thinking about the fact that Kise was crying and calling his name while sleeping, what kind of effect must he have had?

He remembered as Kise came to visit him, after they slept together and he pushed him back just to run away. As he caught up to him, Kise was out of himself, crying his heart out, telling things that Aomine at first couldn't understand and punching him with all his might mixed with desperation.

And then there was this moment, as Aomine though he would really die, while facing the gun that would shot ride through his head. In those milliseconds, he saw Kise's beautiful smile and heard that honeyed tone, calling his name.

He threw a hand on his forehead. Did he really need such a horrible moment, a moment he was about to die just to realize that he really loved him? What kind of asshole played with his best friend and admiration so long after this one breaks down?

It was his rule, he arranged with Kise. No love, just sex. And why was that? Because Aomine was just thinking with his dick, and maybe not only. The fact that he always had a thing for Kise but never had the gut to allow deep feelings for him just made the whole thing complicated.

 

While Kise was crying desperately in front of him trying to get the right words, Aomine understood that Kise couldn't take this anymore. He was the one who crossed the line between pleasure and love. He was the one sticking to him after all this time and he was the one who confessed his love in such a chaotic way even if he knew, Aomine couldn’t accept this.

And yes, Aomine loved him. "Yeah, I do." He whispered softly but Kuroko startled him, throwing his thin yet muscular fist on the table.

"No you don't, because you don't break the person you love." Aomine saw into Kuroko's angry face and his eyes opened wide. Those words spoke thunderstorms. A rare side that Kuroko showed full of seriousness.

Aomine shook his head violently. "No, I love him, since the first time we played together. I always wanted him but never knew it was possible. I admit it, I was a fucking idiot who couldn't handle himself and despite of that I let Kise suffer."

Now it was Kuroko’s turn to get louder. “You knew it all along that Kise-kun admired you, not only because of your basketball style but also for your being. He always did and he always longed for you.” His eyes still held a strong gaze, firing daggers into Aomine.

“Have you ever noticed him, acknowledged him as a fair player, or even as a friend? Did you ever praise him for his being and the fact that he always wanted to be by your side? Have you ever thought about the fact, that Kise wanted nothing but your praise?”

Being silenced by that assault of questions, Kuroko’s eyes softened a bit and yet he was waiting for each answer. But Aomine didn’t know how to respond. Should he say that he was afraid of feelings? That he indeed wanted Kise never allowed showing it? Always pushing him away when it came to those deep feelings, but calling after him when it came down to having sex?

“Aomine-Kun,” Kuroko’s voice lowered into a calmer but still firm voice. “You’re afraid of loving him, don’t you? But you do it anyway.” The tanned male blinked as those icy blue orbs glued to him, demanding for answers.

“Yeah, I love him and I always did.” He sighed out as if a heavy burden fell out of his mouth. “I swore to myself, not to let you guys mingle into my crazy stuff and I never intend to hurt him.”

“But you did.”

A sharp pain attacked Aomine’s heart as Kuroko’s word struck him. He was right and even if Aomine never intend to do this, he somehow managed to hurt him anyway. He wanted Kise, but was a coward to show it. And besides, how could he ever let Kise into his life when his life was such a mess?

He never intended to drag his school mates and friends into this and now, everyone was in danger because of him and his fights with Tasa. The fights he used to see as small quarrels plus the urge to punch his feelings out, driving by sex desire that followed after their fights.

All the girls he had and all the people that were cheering on him during his time in the cage were an absolute mess. But then he let Kise into his game and discovered that he only needed one. But before this happened, everything had to went wrong. The false chase after Satsuki, the nights with Kise, his almost death and now the kidnapping of the blonde. 

It was his entire fault? What was if he would never be able to hear Kise’s melodic laugh and see into those golden eyes that shined with sunshine and happiness?

What was if Haiazaki would break Kise into such a mess that he would never be the same anymore? If he would never forgive Aomine, despise him after everything that happened. The thought of this, made him shiver and he covered his face into his hands. Who wouldn’t despise him after this?

“Oh Tetsu…” His voice was trembling. “I’m such a horrible mess…what if Kise will never be the same anymore because of me? I will never forgive myself for eternity. Everything is my fault that this happened.” His fingers ran through his dark blue hair, his hands still covering his face as he placed his elbows on the table. “How could I let this happen?”

Kuroko watched him, how his shoulders were trembling and how his breath got uneven. Aomine never cried, or at least no one has ever seen that before and even after he lost against Kagami in a match, he never shed a tear. But now, the smaller male could clearly hear his quiet sobs.

The tanned male couldn’t believe that he hadn’t notice this earlier.

“Aomine-kun.” He spoke softly, leaning over to the man and placing his hand on his shoulder which tensed under his touch. “It’s not too late to ask Kise for forgiveness. He loves you and he is waiting there for you to come for him.”

Aomine exhaled deeply and rubbed his scalp. Kuroko may be right but still, Aomine wasn’t able to forgive himself just like that but he would do hell to free Kise out of those dirty hands. “I will make sure to bring Kise back.”

 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Inspiration: Ben Cocks - So Cold 

whoa that chapter took me long, not to forget my laptop shut down two times, sending my progress into hell and I had to redo everything ARGH.

however next chapter will be cruel. Tell me how you feel? Are you all okay, I hope so!

 

thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh,you can hear me cry  
> See my dreams all die  
> From where you're standing  
> On your own.  
> It's so quiet here  
> And I feel so cold


	14. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't walk away from me.  
> I have nothing,  
> nothing,  
> nothing If I don't have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! This chapter contains: rape, blood, heavy insults, humiliation and lies.

Kise's eyes followed the dancing girls on the tables and how they cheered their male customers, asses wiggling as they did their performance. He has been sent down here to "enjoy" himself but Kise could only grit his teeth. How could he enjoy himself? He has been captured and tortured the past days and something was still inside of his bum. How the fuck could he enjoy himself?   
He was glad that Togachi and Chisagi were next to him so he didn’t was alone. They helped him to submerge whenever those two debasers were around. Sighing quietly, he leant back in his seat that was in a safe corner of the huge hall. Thanks to the two girls, Kise could eat something and felt a little hope to get out of here, if there wouldn’t be the horrible thought that he had no idea what was with Aomine.

The moment they parted, Kise only had seen how his lover got a glass bottle over his head and collapsed to the ground. In the past few days, he was only thinking about him and the thought that someone could enter his room anytime if he wouldn’t be careful.

Right now, he wished he could go to his room, or should he say, to his cage and stay there until someone would finally find him. He reached to his pocket of the dark robe that Togachi gave to him and fumbled nervously with the key.  
Leaning over to her side, he made sure no one was observing them. “Can I go to my room?” He whispered into her ear and leant back again. The woman took her time, shared a glance with her sister and let her gaze roam over the hall. A tactic they always did whenever Kise was with them. 

They wanted to make sure no one was observing them nor hearing them. This time, it wasn’t that troublesome like yesterday. Today, the hall was filled with many customers, loud music and dimmed light. 

They just had to push Kise though the crowd without getting attention from anyone which was difficult. Kise nature was noticeable and his looks was captivating that not only one old geezer was staring at him or groping his ass.  
But this time, they made it safely though the crowd by putting the hood on his head and covering him like a black bed sheet. He must have looked like one of those two girls that were under the wing of the Oyabun, which made it easier for them. But even if this would say that no one was able to touch mean, didn’t give any guarantee for that.

No one was talking as they walked past the exit, only Kise couldn’t suppress a small disappointed noise that shattered the girls’ heart. If he would be brave enough and maybe sick of life, he would just run through those doors and could be free or dead.  
Who knew how many bodyguards were standing on the other side? And who knew what kind of punishment he would receive? He let his gaze down and followed his two angels to the elevator. Looking around, Chisagi leant closer to him without turning her head. “We need to go now. Be careful on your way to your room and always look around.”

Togachi touched his arm on the other side. “We’ll come later to bring you food, take care.” Kise nodded and stepped into the elevator and turned around to look at them. His face was still hidden under the hood but he could clearly see their honest faces. “Yeah, thank you.”

Giving them both a weak but still lovely smile, the doors closed slowly and he was alone. He could hear the muffled music getting less noisy with every floor he reached. His heart was beating fast, because the fact that he was alone now made him even more vulnerable. 

He prayed that the lift didn’t stop but had to be disappointed as someone stepped two floors before he need to get out. Keeping his head down, he didn’t dare to look up. He only could see black pants and black shoes and a feature of a well built stomach under the smoking. 

Not breathing, he pushed himself to the corner and bit his lower lip. The thought that in this building, almost everyone could step to him and rape him just like that without telling the boss, was a horrifying fact he didn’t want to accept.  
The figure was standing right next to him, sighing through his nose and grumbling impatiently. Kise was staring at his feet and fumbled the key in his pocket. This little thing was his only chance to be safe. Maybe he should get out on the next floor and walk the stairs? 

The man next to him turned his stance slightly and it seemed that he has been distracted by something that was in his hand. Seeing that he put his cell phone in his pocket, the figure was turned to him. He was surely looking up and down on him and Kise wished he could be Togachi or Chisagi right now.

But his body was bigger than from those two girls. He must have stand out or either looked like a big bed sheet. Luckily, the person next to him didn’t say a word until he was finally there. As soon as the doors opened, Kise moved forward. He didn’t want to wait when this guy would move so he quickly dashed though the doors and had been pushed roughly to the side as the man next to him was equally fast.

He must have been hit by something hard and groaned slightly while touching the hood to cover his face and looking from underneath where he should go. His room was on the left side and that’s where he needed to go. Without giving the figure next to him any attention he took his legs in his hands and walked for his dear life towards his room. 

Not knowing if he was breathing loudly, but that was now the only thing he could hear just like his heartbeat in his throat. Panicky, he fumbled his key out and pushed it into the hole just to turn it to the side and open them finally.   
Almost pushing himself through the tiny opening, he slid inside, let his body against the door and pushed them close, until he felt some resistance. His eyes widened and he turned around to push the door but saw that a foot was in between. What now, he thought and stopped breathing. He didn’t realize the guy was right behind him.

Now wasn’t the time for being polite or gentle, so he just pushed at the doors like mad and hoped the person would jump back, but that didn’t occurred. He heard a laugh from the other side and in no time, Kise saw the door coming at him and pushing him backwards.

He fell on his back, the key in his hand slid under the bed and the only thing he could do now, was staring at the guy who was standing in front of him. His heart stopped as he looked at the spiky dark silver hair and the smug face that was surprised to see him.

“Oh? And here I was, thinking you were a new girl I should check out.” He laughed again. “But still, I was actually looking for you, Ryouta.”

Kise opened his mouth and slowly backed away on the floor as the familiar person stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a loud noise. Just as he was thinking that this couldn’t get any worse, life had to teach him again. Reflexive, he remembered lying on the ground during a certain one-on-one match against this guy who kicked him after he lost.

“Haizaki…” he breathed out, still not believing who was standing there. From the day he joined Teiko and knew he had to win against him, to get his place, this guy showed him every time they had practice how much he despised him.  
Wherever it were small things, like calling him names, pushing or simply bullying him, he went after beating and threatening him. The moment it was declared that Akashi wanted to have Kise in the team, Haizaki wasn’t angry nor sad about it, he simply shrugged but gave Kise a glare, he had months of nightmares after this.

He remembered seeing Haizaki walking out of the basketball hall and throwing an ugly grin at him over his shoulder. As he remembered it now, a cold shudder ran down his spine. “Bingo, pretty boy. But where’s my Haizakicchi?” He crossed his arms over his chest after letting the black coffer that was in his hand to the ground. This must have been the object Kise got a hit from. Kise wished, he had run out of the building and got shot by someone. 

From all the people in this goddamn cursed building, he never thought of running into this one. It has been more than two years since he hadn’t seen this guy and he was happy about it. Not only that he stole Kise’s girlfriend, but on top of that, he bullied him violently. 

“What is it Ryouta? Are you stunned by my good looks or what?” He walked over to the bed and sat down on it as Kise observed him. He quickly stood up and touched the doorknob as he heard another laugh. “You think you can escape me now? C’mon I know you’re here and I just need one call and they will drag you back into my arms.”

He was right Kise had to admit and pushed himself to the door, still looking like a deer that would get hit by a truck. He pressed his whole body on the door while staring at the horror on the bed. In this moment, he asked himself what just happened that he deserved to meet such a fate.

“What’s with that face? Is that how ya greet an old friend? Sheesh, have you forgotten about our good old days, playing basketball? ” He placed his hands behind him, leant back slightly and opened his legs as he observed the blond. He still was able to sense out that evil aura that was leaking with arrogance. 

“You hated basketball…” He answered weakly and furrowed his brows angrily. He never could understand why someone like him had to be such a horrible person and let others suffer. Others like him. “Just like you hated me for no reason.”  
Haizaki titled his head. “That’s not quite right. I never REALLY hated you. I just wanted to see you bleed. To be honest, I always had a thing for you, imagining you crying on the ground.” He let his eyes roam over Kise’s body from head to toe. “Crying and begging for mercy.” 

Kise swallowed hard and noticed the bruises on his neck and his jaw. Whoever made this, Kise was proud of that person. Should he attack him? No he couldn’t. This guy grew even taller over the years, and Kise was still too weak to defend himself.   
“Now, be a good boy and open that thing for me. There is something for you in it.” 

The blond looked down at the suitcase and thought; it would explode if he would open it. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea. At this rate, the whole cursed building plus those horrible people would die, just like him but that would mean he could never see Aomine again.

Sinking to the ground, his trembling hands opened the suitcase and he threw a glare to Haizaki who just couldn’t hide his happiness. There was pale pink lingerie and bunny ears inside which is why Kise throw a death glare at him.  
“Isn’t it nice? I heard you were a model, so I just took my time to buy you something for our first meeting.” He winked at him and his expression got darker. “Let’s play.” 

Kise stared at him as if he was telling an awful joke. But due to his face, this wasn’t one. He really expected him to wear that thing and dance for him only to be fucked afterwards? Of course Kise shook his head and gritted his teeth.   
“I’d rather die.” He pressed out and Haizaki immediately sighed out loud, a little bit too theatrically.   
“I knew you would say that, therefore I have my methods to make you willing.”

He leant forward and took out a strange remote control and before Kise’s brain recognized it, Haizaki pushed the button and in no time the thing inside his ass began to vibrate. Kise gasped and fell forward as his body trembled.   
His tormentor stood up and walked over to him and as the blond looked up, he grabbed his neck in a painful grip just to punch him into his stomach and letting him fall to the ground. Feeling his insides cry in pain, Kise inhaled the air around him but didn’t get into his lungs. 

He had been kicked into his stomach several times and on his sides before he flew to the corner of the room. Another gasp escaped his lips as he rolled on his back, coughing and groaning in massive pain. “Ah, this brings back memories.”   
Haizaki sighed as he was in thoughts. Walking over to where Kise landed because of his harsh kick, he placed one foot on his chest and pressed him down. “Let’s do this. I’ll be giving you commands and you’ll be simply obeying them. If not…” His pressure became harder and throttled Kise’s breathing as he looked up. “You’ll get punishment, just like back then. Understood?”  
How could Kise ever forget the way he has been treated by this monster? It has been almost kicks from Haizaki’s foot or his knee that mostly landed on his side, his stomach or his back. And whenever the blond was already lying on the ground and breathing and gasping for air, Haizaki only was staring at him, satisfied in every way.

He had been punched and kicked almost everywhere but his face and Kise always wondered why this happened. No one knew he has been bullied by Haizaki because he didn’t want the others to bother or make a big fuss about it and as the former Teiko player moved, Kise just decided to erase those moments and never think of them again.  
But lying like this and looking into that face just brought everything back and punched his mind with such a force that he felt like the little student before his big career. Suddenly, he felt the vibrator again that touched his nerves and he arched his back in surprise.  
“That’s what I want to see.”

Giving a last press, he turned around and let himself slump into the bed, making himself comfortable. Kise breathed in deeply as he felt the air in his lungs again and turned to the side. Whatever he was trying to do, it would fail even before he would try to do it. 

He can’t escape. His body was to weak and now even betraying him as it slowly responded to the toy inside his ass. On trembling hands he pushed himself up and landed on his knees. He began to take out the things slowly and bit his lower lip as his eyes filled with salty liquid.

Remembering that Satsuki once told how familiar Haizaki and Aomine were, suddenly gave him heart ache. It was true, both were very violent back than but Aomine never hurt his team mates or innocent people. Both were perverts in their way, but what was he thinking now? 

He never saw the similarity between them, because simply, he admired Aomine for his being and he knew he was a jerk with a golden heart. He never thought they were alike, not even a little. In his trance in all those thoughts he put the lingerie on all while Haizaki observed him.

His body hurt as he was standing before Haizaki’s hungry gaze. The toy was buzzing lightly but never stopped, making him loose without his permission and his side starts to swell a little bit. But he knew, this wasn’t pain, the real pain was about to come.   
Grey hungry eyes scanned every inch of his body. “Well well, you look good babe.” The other male hummed and stood up once again. He watched Kise before him and grinned as he noticed that he was almost a head bigger than him. He turned Kise roughly around, bent him over and pressed his bulge into his ass. 

“It’s okay, I feel it, too.” He nuzzled his nose on his ear while exhaling those gross words. Kise shivered and he wished he could jump out of the window. His hands had been put on his back and his knees gave in, so that they hunched from the pressure on his back. He felt the rough friction on his ass and winced.

A hand came to his forward and palmed his small bulge, almost crushing it as the hand became a claw. He groaned through clenched teeth. Feeling scared of all the things that will follow, he let his head fall down and shut his eyes tightly.   
“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, pretty boy. The fun is going to start now.” He pulled Kise on his arm and dragged him to the bed where he threw him onto the sheets. He straddled Kise’s legs with his knees as he approached the bed and loosed the tie around his neck while staring hungrily down at him. 

Kise was trembling almost everywhere and rolled into a ball while observing the beast undressing his upper self.  
“You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that.” Bringing his tie around Kise’s wrists, he made a rough knot and bind him them together over his head. Now, the blond was really without help.

Kise glared at him, as his face flushed because of the toy. He wasn’t turned on. It was only his body that answered each horrible touch. He could never be aroused by someone who would force him like this.

He loved Aomine with all his might and that would be the only one who could make him like hot wax between his tanned fingers. Oh how much he craved that touch that he sighed out loud. A rough pair of lips marked him on his neck as Haizaki touched him everywhere and inhaled his scent.

An animalistic growl escaped his throat as he spoke into Kise’s ear. “I’m going to tear you into pieces and fuck my way through your little ass.” He grabbed the blond hair in his fist and yanked Kise’s head back, making him open his mouth. “And you will cry and scream for me.”

Kise whined as teeth dug into the skin and those claws left marks on his thighs. Haizaki was never gentle not even once, this guy didn’t even know what the word gentle means. And just like his nature he took Kise apart, nails scratching down his stomach so painfully hard that the blond jolted in his position as they left red angry marks. 

He wanted to push him away somehow but the other male just put his whole weight down to the smaller one. He rubbed his big covered bulge on Kise’s and grabbed his chin to kiss him brutally on his lips. Kise closed his eyes tightly and tried not to choke on the tongue that rubbed against his. 

He could hear Haizaki panting and moaning as he violated him with everything he had and just as Kise thought he couldn’t breathe anymore, Haizaki leant back and wiped the drool with the back of his hand from the corner of his mouth.  
Dark eyes, filled with horniness looked down on him, watched as Kise cried angry tears and how his open mouth gasped for air. He placed a finger on his nipple, circled it and pinched it roughly, making Kise whine. The finger trailed up to his bottom lip and stroke over it. 

“I will do everything to break you until you’re nothing.” And Kise had no doubt about this.  
Fumbling with his belt, he shoved down his pants and freed his raging member, sighing as the air hit it. “You look fine, but you look better choking on my dick.”

He took the remote control into his hand and got on his knees, caging Kise’s head between them. “I know you want this.” Kise’s glare became angrier and he still had the courage to shake his head. His tormentor however just had to push that button and made him moan the way he wanted.

He took his member in his hands and began to stroke it slowly and ran the tip over Kise’s lips. “Suck it like the greedy little whore you are.” Without waiting he pushed his manhood between Kise’s lips and moved his hips forward and back.  
Feeling the salty and rich taste, Kise could do nothing but endure it with closed eyes as the member forced its way through his mouth in and out while the vibrator moved inside of him. He choked as the tip hit the back of his throat and made Haizaki moan.  
Grabbing the back of his head he shoved it even deeper so that Kise was already crying and gasping for air. “See? You look got with my cock in your mouth. But still…” 

He threw his head back, snapped his hips with him and stroked his member as he left Kise’s mouth. With a final groan he released his seed all over Kise’s face and sighed in satisfaction. Looking back down on him, he grinned. “This is even better.”   
Kise felt the knot in his stomach as the toy brushed over his sensitive spot and groaned. He didn’t want this, and he was violently clinging onto his left power not to give in. But it was hard when his prostate has been hit and made him feel the unwanted pleasure.

He felt disgusted having the liquid of this man on his face but he was too distracted to just wipe it away or even spit it back into his arrogant face. “What’s that? You still have this kind of expression on your whore face? Heh, not for long.”  
Haizaki grabbed Kise’s ass and hold him up with both hands as he rubbed his member back to life right between his open legs. “Giving me that kind of look but knowing that you’ll lose anyway.” He spoke in a hurried tone and gasped while feeling his member coming back up.

Kise threw his head back and opened his mouth. He wanted to scream but not a word came out, instead a high pitched whine. “Yeah, babe that’s right. Cry for me.” The silver haired male licked his lips and rubbed himself sickly on the other male’s opening.   
He pulled on the left pinkish straps and let it snap on Kise’s thigh, making him groan in pain. “Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. Just like you, right? I can see it on your face. You want this inside of you.” 

He ran his hand on the inner thigh and was lucky about the trembling that followed. He used his nails, scrapping on the skin until he reached to his hole, pushing one finger inside. 

“Aghh-!” Kise’s eyes snapped open and he backed away but has been pushed down by a strong hand on his waist. Haizaki could feel the toy still vibrating and making him loose, but that was not enough. Pushing another finger and soon a third inside, Kise shook his head violently.

“Stop…stop it hurts!” He gasped through sobs and covered his face but that didn’t stop the man. He used them to make a scissoring motion but not to make Kise loose, but to fit his fingers in and search for the toy. “Not going to happen, babe.” After the first time when those two guys came to prepare him, he was glad that no one came and he could recover. But now, those fingers and knuckles were stretching him and opening the wound. 

Shaken legs and a racing heart giving him alarm that this would end up even more horrible so that he couldn’t even open his eyes. He covered his face as he felt his skin had been widened drastically as the knuckles hit it. “O-Ouch…!”  
Suddenly he felt something strange as Haizaki touched the toy and tugged on it. He gasped in surprise and looked into the smug face above him. This one just grinned widely. “You ready?” Kise wanted to shake his head and scream no, but his tormentor wasn’t that nice. 

This was a question, unneeded and unwanted because as soon as Haizaki tugged even more on it, he ripped the toy with one move out and elicited a scream from the blond’s throat. It felt like his hole had been torn and the old wound had been reopened. “Ah what a nice sound.” 

Haizaki came closer to him giving him a light kiss on his lips as Kise sobbed from the shock. “Good boy.” Smearing cum that was left on Kise’s right cheek; he put his finger in, drawing circles and humming. “Now that I finally have you, you can become all mine.”

Breathing heavy, Kise opened his eyes and glared at him. “I’m not yours and I never will be, you fucking monster.” He didn’t want to lose to this bastard even if his ass was bleeding and even if he would break his rips or more.   
As grey eyes were staring right into his golden ones, the smile on Haizaki’s face grew bigger. “Ah yeah, you belonged to Daiki, huh? Oh wait, I bet he didn’t even let you fuck him once. Whatever, Daiki treated you just like all the other hoes he had before. After all, he used you like whore as well.”

Not knowing from where this guy had the information about them, he furrowed his brows and pondered. How could he know? Did he meet his beloved Aomine? But the more important question, what happened that he knew about them? He was almost growling as he spoke back.

“How dare you…he’s not like that!”  
“Still defending him? In the end, think about all the things he did to you. Ah Ryouta, I know these types of assholes. I’m one of them and I know what I’m talking about when I say you were his bitch.”  
Kise swallowed his pain and showed his face again to look this guy properly in the eyes. “Don’t put him on the same level as you!” He was panting wild while speaking but it didn’t stop him to defend his love.  
It was true, Aomine had some hard times and he treated him like air but he had his reason at least that was what Kise always thought. And he still believed Aomine never did the false things. 

“But don’t worry, babe.” The face came closer as their lips were almost touching. “I got rid of him. He won’t disturb us anymore.”  
He gave him a hard kiss but Kise turned his head away, eyes big and wild. “What did you do?!” A sudden urge to scream made its way through his entire body. What was this psycho talking about? Haizaki gave himself some time before speaking again.  
First he just grinned and the fact that he knew something about Aomine drove Kise mad. He just could observe as the huge member had been positioned between his legs and touching his bleeding hole. Kise’s big eyes widened even more. This was the part he never wanted, always avoided at all costs.

Shaking his head again he whined from the bottom of his torn heart. “Don’t do this…” He was begging without power as he felt it leaving his body.

The man pushed himself quickly inside the tight heat and moaned loudly. Kise on the other hand screamed in pain as the skin tore once again. It felt horrible, having this bastard inside of him and he wiggled to get away from it but there was no escape. He didn’t want to be connected to him! 

“Ah…t-tell me!” He managed out as his breath was out of control and eyes red from his tears. Haizaki grabbed him by the waist, and made himself comfortable as he pushed in and out without waiting for Kise to accustom to it. It hurt like hell that more tears fell from his eyes down his cheek which a hot tongue licked. 

But this wasn’t the real pain.   
“I gave him a kiss with my gun against his head.”

Kise’s heart stopped and his pupils widened incredibly big while his breathing hitched as the world stopped around him. This couldn’t be true. Cold sweat and a painful shiver ran down his spine making his vision become dark. His mouth fell open and he just could stare into the face that was looking at him.  
This was a sick joke and the only one who laughed was Haizaki. Sensing his heart turning around inside his chest, he searched in that wicked face for another answer. But there was none. His eyes became from wide to small slits from which tears were running down even more.

His Aomine…had been shot?  
“I don’t believe you.” He spoke out weakly while being in that state and fighting with more tears. “You’re lying.”  
Haizaki just shrug his shoulders as his eyes pinned to Kise’s hurt face. “You’re so cute. Tell me, why should I lie? What a pity, I don’t have a picture of that, but all I can say is, that you won’t get away from me anymore.” His thrust became harder and his words louder. “You belong to me and you always have! No one will find you, you’re with me now! Daiki is dead!”  
He thrust forwards, so deep and so brutally strong that Kise’s body arched painfully and took his breath away. But no physical hurt was stronger than the bleeding of his heart. He gritted his teeth, eyes filled with salty water while shaking his head to the sides from the torment.

This was not true! His head was screaming, no his entire body was crying and bleeding after hearing that and he just couldn’t stop to shake violently. Maybe now, he could die and this would be all over. Nothing made sense anymore. Why should he endure such a pain when the love of his life was dead?

He didn’t notice that his spot has been hit several times and that the murderer filled him over and over again with his liquid. That doesn’t’ matter. The insults he got from above. That doesn’t matter. The bleeding from his body and the marks everywhere, that doesn’t matter at all. Everything that was happening right now didn’t matter.  
How many times this bastard filled him, or how many times he smacked his ass, nothing of that was as painful as the fact to know that his Aomine was dead. He didn’t count how often Haizaki changed their positions and made him cry out or how he scratched from his neck down to his back, leaving angry red marks.

Kise only realized that he was sobbing, crying and screaming not only from the pain on his body but from the knowledge.   
Those things were nothing against the sorrow inside of his heart. He felt powerless and vulnerable and had no idea what to do with his emotions. He was crying loudly as hot tears painted his face and just like that, blood from his heart dripped down. As Haizaki continued with his animalistic onslaught, Kise didn’t even care what would follow. 

He was until the end in this state and even after Haizaki slipped out of him, giving him a hard smack on his ass, he wasn’t there. “You did well, Ryouta. From now on you belong to me and I will take care for everyday.”

As the blond was lying on the bed, covered in cold sweat and seed, it was unbearable how dirty and disgusted he felt. He felt a hand stroking his hair and then his cheek as he breathed heavily. The sudden gentle touch made him almost vomit. “I watched you trough your magazines and you know what? I became your number one fan and now you’re all mine.”

Kise was too tired, too scattered to reply something to this. He was just lying there and hoping he could die finally. Haizaki gave him a kiss on his cheek and got dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow again, babe. And I will make sure you’ll be in my room from now on because I’m the Oyabun and no one will ever touch you again but me.” 

And there it was the same ugly grin he gave him years ago after he left Teiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't quite know If this chapter turned out the way I wanted...)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired songs:
> 
> Fugees - Killing me Softly (Mak.Pap Underscore Remix)  
> Jason Walker - If I told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ">>" for Kise's thoughts

Thrown into the corner of the room, Kise layed there like a used toy. His body was shaking, and his heart was beating so loud and so painfully hard in his chest that it could burst out of it’s cage. His eyes gathered salty tears that blurred his view as he stared down.

He breathed through his nose in an out, shakily while blinking. It was too painful to move even one single muscle. It hurt everywhere even as he reached out to grab the blanket and throw it over himself. It was so cold that his trembling turned into a violent shaking. Even if he tried to stand up, he couldn’t. His arms gave away the moment he pushed himself from the ground.  
As he stared with his eyes unfocused, his brain was slowly picking up the pieces that fell from his heart and took him to the beginning of this mess. 

>> It started as a childish game, driven by pleasure and desire and I agreed to play along with you. Who would have thought that one of us would fall in love with this mad act?  
And the one, was me.

How could I be so stupid to believe that you could love some like me? I was not mature enough to play this game logically. In the end, it was me who took this act serious. Silly me, thinking about love when pleasure is all you ever wanted from me.  
I cried way too much about something that wasn’t even real in the first place. How could I be so dumb?  
I am sorry, so sorry for thinking about delusional stuff and you just yelled at me but why? Why are you angry at me? You are the one who broke not only my heart, but my soul as well into tiny pieces. You have no reason to be mad at me because it was all my fault.

You are free to catch every girl, hell even guy you wanted and give them the same sweet pleasure you gave me. And I here I am again, thinking you would treat me like I was special.  
I searched in my heart and my mind, all the stupid shit that got me to this point where I lay on the ground, scattered and broken. But there is just one think that is fucked up, and it’s you. I wish…I’ve never met you. I wish I would never have seen you as my idol.

After all these years, starting as friends I see you as a stranger again. I finally understand all the shit you’ve done to those girls. And I…I kinda knew that this was just a game. But it’s not. It’s murder. You broke the soul from every human being that wanted to be close to you.

I understand now what they have been through and I thought, I was the limit. I thought I would be the exeption, the limit for your murderous acts. But I thought wrong. You used them as a container for your anger, your boredom and your hate. But this is no way to treat a human being. You have no right to treat them like trash.  
You know…I was jealous over everyone that got the chance to know you closer but now I pity them, for knowing hell because of you. 

Over the time, when you chosed me to be your nect victim I understood that your mind was a loaded gun.  
But before all this happened, how should I know? I was the boy who loved to play basketball because of you. You taught me to play and that’s when you became my idol. I adored you so much that I wanted to know you better. 

I thought…when I would agree to your game, I would get the chance to know you better. I even know your worsts sides and I wanted to stay next to you, to give you every drop of my love but you just wanted the pleasure. Just like it was arranged.  
Yeah, I knew about your past affairs and there I was, ready to offer my body to you just to be acknowledged. I was the next one to release you of your pain. The one who could give you satisfaction and escapism from your own hell. And when I finally understood what was going on inside of your head, I wanted show you what real love is.

But I guess, you didn’t need it. I gave everything to you and you didn’t want it. Now I’m empty. It’s like you ate my love and wiped my faith in you away. 

There was this thin line between pleasure and love and I crossed this line. I left the pleasure to you and took the love instead. But it all was just one sided. 

That’s who you are. A free bird, caged in your own mind. I need to get away from you or else you’ll blow my light out as well. Sometimes I wonder, If I had talked to you…If I had confessed to you my love…would it be different? If I told you that I loved you from the bottom of my heart, what would you say?

You know, the worst part of this is that I still love you and it hurts like hell to let you go because now you’ve gone. It doesn’t matter If I would stay by your side as a toy, I still would say yes just to see your face. I can’t believe it ends like this. What am I going to do now?

Can I die finally? Now that you’re dead? 

Kise’s eyes tightened as he clenched his teeth and sobbed from the bottom of his heart to let the salty liquid out of them. There was a hard lump in his throat as he leant forward, hugging himself.  
I miss you so much. I miss you always whenever I can’t be by your side. And now you’re gone…because of me? > Please, I want to die because what am I If you’re not here anymore? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more pain and soon the action is going to start when the rainbow squad will blow shit up and rescue Kise-hime! 
> 
> Miracles to the rescue!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!


	16. In the darkest night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the darkest night I'll  
> I'll search through the crowd  
> Your face is all that I see  
> I'll give you everything  
> Baby love me lights out

Aomine shifted in his position as he let his knuckles click. Akashi and Nijimura were right in front of him, talking to the rest of their squad through their cell phones. They checked every position of their men and made sure that everything was settled. 

As much as Aomine would like to burst into the building like a wrecking ball, he surely had to admit that having a plan and proceeding more logically was the right way to sieve the entire building. The rest of their friends wanted to help but Akashi silenced them with his stare and he violently insisted them to stay in their basement.  
Only Aomine had the right to come with them and get his revenge on Haizaki and even if Aakshi would become a demon he wouldn't back away. Hours ago when Aomine talked with Kuroko, he realized it was all his fault that this happened and he would do hell to get Kise back in his arms and repair the damage as much as he could.  
They stood on top of a skyscraper that was only 10 min away from the other basement and checked every detail of their mission. It was quiet and dark but they could hear the sounds of the city and the more they waited the more impatient Aomine got. 

He breathing in deeply and exhaled out shakily as his eyes wandered in the direction they would go. So many emotions were running through his entire body as Akashi started the mission. But now his mind was nearly empty.  
Only the thought to see Kise again and to smash Haizaki's face in, were the things he could see before his eyes. Feeling the cold midnight wind running though his hair, he knew he was ready to do everything now.

"Daiki." He heard his name and moved his head to Akashi. Nijimura looked into the sky as the sound of a flying object came closer. "It's time to attack." Navy eyes looked right into heterochromatic orbs and Aomine could swear there was something dangerous blazing inside them. "And to settle things finally."  
The hellicopter landed in front of them, throwing the air towards them with high speed. Stepping inside, Nijimura handed Aomine a cellphone and a gun. "For any eventuality, you have the permission to use this."

Aomine took it from him, and looked concerned which draw a smile on Akashi's face. "Don't think like that, Daiki. Those are criminals and even if we need some of them for an inquisition, don't hold back it things will turn out...ugly."

He leant forward to stare right into dark blue eyes. "If you see him, don't wait until he'll pull the trigger. Remember what he had done."  
Akashi stared back at Nijimura who ordered the right lead. As their eyes met, Aomine could sense a strange conection between them. "Yes..." He whispered and pushed the gun into his pants on the side. The big bird started it's engine and slowly went higher.  
In all his life, Aomine had the glorious chance to meet all kinds of insane people but he never thought about killing another life. But this here, was another level and something unforgivable. And he knew he was ready to do the right thing.

As they flew closer to their aim, Aomine's pulse rose. There were so many floors and he just asked himself, where was Kise? A few meters before the skyscraper, screaming and loud ruckus could have been heart up to them.  
"It has begun." Nijimura said and commanded the pilot to land on top of the basement. Turning his head to Akashi, he nodded and then to Aomine. "We will clear the path and you will follow right behind us."

They jumped out and ran up to the two bodyguards that were screaming at them. Without losing his calm nature, Nijimura punched one of them right into his solarplexus and send him to the ground. Akashi just had to use his hand to dig his nail into the other man's throat.  
Collapsing to the ground, the redhead only shook his head. "Puny." They dashed towards the closed door and waited on each side for Aomine. "You know what to do, right?" Nijimura asked him but obviously knew the answer as Aomine nodded and focused his eyes on the door.  
"Shall we?" He nodded towards Akashi who smiled softly at him, creeping Aomine somehow out. There was no mistake that those two shared gestures with their eyes almost every minute. Yeah, they were the perfect couple to rule over this world.

Giving each other a last stare they kicked the door open and ran down the stairs, overcoming the security easily and without any loud noises. Aomine ran after them always looking if someone would surprise him from behind the corner. But there was no need for this, because those two made their job fast and quick without mistakes. The screaming and yelling got louder as they came closer to the middle of the building.

"From now on you're on your own." He heard Akashi before him. "We will go further down and clear the rest. You're job is to finde Kise." Giving him a smile over his shoulder, Aomine felt like this was a sign that everything would turn out in the right way.  
Before the tanned male could say anything, they stalked onwards, leaving him alone with the sound of the ongoing ruckus that came from below. Looking around he decided to check the floors and the rooms. 

He hide around the corner as some doors flew open and half naked woman ran down. He wondered if Kise would ran too? But the really important question was, where was his beloved blond? Was he hiding or did he ran already? But from where?  
His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he pressed himself to the wall, waiting for a chance to come out and check the area. After some moments he shook his head and just came out, startling some females as they passed him.  
Not getting bothered by them he looked into the opened rooms and opened the closed ones. As he reached the end of the hall, he realized that he should start from the first one or else this wouldn't work. Running back, he suddenly got a call. 

"Daiki, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, i'm okay, nobody here."  
"Good. We couldn't find Ryouta here which means he is still on the upper floors. Be careful, Haizaki should be there, too."  
Aomine's eyes tightened as he heard the name. "We will take care of any problems here and come to help you. Don't do nothing unfavourable. Did I make myself clear?"  
"Yes."

He put the phone back into his pants and walked the stairs up again, trying concentrating on the sounds and his own breathing. Suddenly, he heard gunshots and breaking glass, ducking in his position as the helicopter was near him. He could heart it and wondered what was going on.  
Running up the rest of the stairs, he hide himself around a corner again, breathing hard and placing his hand on the gun. The ruckus now was more quiet as he looked around but now the smell of fire was in the air. 

"The fuck was that?" he breathed out and pushed himself up at the wall, feeling the pressure of the known information. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he walked slowly through the hall. He had no idea on which floor he was but there were voices.  
He followed them as he heard someone swear loudly. " Who did you call?!" And Aomine's body tensed as he recognized the voice. "TELL ME!" Someone fell on the ground with a loud noise. "This is not how we play...where is the phone! Who helped you?!"

A whine mixed with pain sounded and right around the corner, someone has been pushed trhough the open door and fell on the ground. Aomine froze as he saw the blond hair and opened his mouth as Haizaki dashed behind Kise and grabbed him.

"You thought you could send help, huh?" Haizaki buried his hand into those golden locks and yanked on them harshly, forcing Kise to look up at him. As he had to move his head violently, his eyes caught the figure that was in front of them.

The person was holding a gun with both hands and had furious look in the eyes. "A-aominecchi..." He couldn't believe who was standing there and felt how his broken heart jumped so hard that it actually hurt. The blue haired male gave Kise a short but warm glance before focusing on the male behind him. This one looked up while his nasty orbs widened. 

Aomine thought the look on his face was priceless because Haizaki sourely didn't think he would see him again. "Well, If it isn't Daiki." He grinned helplessly.  
The tanned male's lips turned down into an angry line and his eyes were only focused on the man with the dark grey hair that was hurting his beloved right now.  
"Hands off Kise, you filthy bastard." Haizaki titled his head and pulled on Kise's hair, managing to make the model stand up. 

He pressed the body to him and let his hand slide down Kise's half torn shirt. Aomine growled loudly and took a step forward. "I said, hands off!"

"Did you hear that, Ryouta? Why should I keep my hands to myself? You liked it when I touched you."  
He nuzzled Kise's cheek and looked at Aomine's wild face. "You were screaming and moaning, so tell him how much you enjoyed it." But Kise shook his head violently as tears gathered in his eyes. "That's not true...don't listen to him!" He pressed out and looked into navy blue eyes. His face was so desperately telling him the truth but Aomine didn't need to search for it.

Haizaki turned Kise around and grabbed him by the waist, only to place him on his shoulder. While Aomine was about to come closer, the male put out a gun from his pocket and grinned in a diabolic way. He loaded ot as a sign of threat and moved it towards Kise's bottom. "If you dare to come closer, I will give him a kiss with my gun." His face changed into a dark stare as he turned around and walked towards the elevator. 

"Hey where the fuck doy ou think you're going?!" Aomine shouted and looked at his back. While moving, Kise stared right into Aomine's eyes, roaming over his face and breathing heavily. Aomine jolted as he saw the gold in those orbs slowly moving away from him. His body was shaking with anger and fear and without thinking he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet near Haizaki's ear.

This one stopped, turned around and pointed the gun right at the other male. "I thought, It would be nice of me to let you live with the knowledge that Ryouta is going to be with me forever." He moved a few steps closer while hissing. "But you leave me no other choice, right Daiki?"

His hand was tight around Kise who tried to push himself away as he took another step. Aomine grinned weakly and tightened the grip on his gun. "You really thought you could get away with this? Taking Kise with you and killing me? Do you really think, I am that weak to let you steal my Kise?"  
"I hoped so." Haizaki laughed out shortly. The tanned male swallowed hard and analyzed their positions and how he should go on. There was a move he could do right now, but in order to hit Haizaki he had to throw his gun away and move forward.

But this was the only way and there was no time to spend. Dashing forward, he clashed his pistol againts Haizaki's, sending them both to the groud and pushed his body against him. Haizaki had been caught by surprise, stumbled backwards with Kise on his shoulder and Aomine in front of him.  
All three flew to the ground just like the weapons. Cursing loudly, Haizaki grabbed Aomine by his neck and tightened his grip, forcing him to stop breathing. Kise who rolled bckwards saw what was happening and crawled to them to help his lover.

He punched Haizaki's face and used his nails to scratch at his skin so he would be distracted. This one let Aomine regain his breath and shoved his elbow into Kise's stomach, making him gasp in pain. Aomine's eyes widened and he quickly towered over the criminal, punching him and rolling on the floor just to get away from Kise.  
Even if his arm was still injured, he couldn't let it recover now. He used both hands with equal effort and speed to cause Haizaki more pain, wrecking his stupid face. Kise, meanwhile shoved himself away from the scene and slowly to a gun that was near him. 

Haizaki was able to see this out of the corner of his eyes and cursed. With an outburst of agony, he threw a fist into Aomine's face and shoved him dowm from him, quickly moving his body to Kise. Taking the pistol off the ground, the blond kicked him harshly so he threw it somewhere behind him.  
"Fuck!" He growled and kicked Kise in his side causing him to wince. This however didn't stop him from moving. He used all his power to crawl towards the gun and just as he streched out his arm to get it, Haizaki covered his body with his own to stop him.

They fought for the weapon as Aomine stood up to get his own. His hands were shaking as he concentrated to make the blow but this wasn't easy when their bodies were moving so fast. Following Haizaki's movements, he didn't dare to pull the trigger when Kise sudenly was in his focus.  
The dark grey haired male grabbed the gun, and fired some bullets into the ceiling causing Aomine and Kise to cower and cover their heads. The bastard had to hit the remaining lamps because now, it was pitch dark.

Only some lights were flashing through the window lighten up some corners in this hall. Aomine had no idea where Kise was but he hoped the blond crawled to a safe spot because he could hear Haizaki's furious huffing in front of him. "So this is how it is, huh?" He laughed. "I fucking knew it. I shouldn't have give you so many liberties, babe." The sound of loud stomping was heard and how he kicked some stones that fell from the ceiling. "Where are you!" He turned around and fired another bullet.

Kise who was near the stairs, cowered there and placed his hands on his head while trying to find Aomine. His breathing was uneven while his entire body was shaking. Now that he saw Aomine was alive, he didn't want to lose him before his eyes. Aomine on the other side searched for his own gun and for Kise but couldn't find neither him nor the weapon. Squatting behind a wall, he moved his head to look around, spotting the gun and Kise. Now he only had to scan where this criminal was. 

"I will send you to hell you bloody bastard." Haizaki huffed loudly and licked his lips while his wild eyes scanned the floor. He could see a figure moving and pointed at it, slowly pressing down on the trigger while it moved closely to the ground. He grinned widely and stepped closer, so close that the person only had to raise his head just to look into the black hole of the pistol. That's when Aomine stand up to raise his hand equally high on Haizaki's face.

In the dark light, their eyes met and there was this one moment where both of them didn't know what happened. They could hear the sound of a gun but neither pulled the trigger, even if their fingers were pressing down on it. Aomine saw how Haizaki's body stiffened, stumbling backwards and lowering the position of his weapon towards him.  
The dark grey haired male's mouth opened after he swallowed and with a last shocked glance he fell backwards.

Aomine trembled and looked in front of him only to see another person standing there. A stern face and dark slick hair, Nijimura stared into navy orbs. "This was my job." His calm voice ghosted over Aomine's ears who was still in his fighting position. The captain came closer to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and pressing down the gun in his hands. "We're awaiting both of you." With this words, he turned around and disapperead just like he apperead, without any noise and in total surprise.

Aomine swallowed and let the hard metal slip from his hands, down to the ground. His body moved on it's own as he called Kise's name over and over again. Fear was covering his heart as he heard no response. "KISE!" He called again and finally heard a cough nearby. Following the sound he found Kise pressed agains the wall. The blond looked up, straining his eyes to see his lower. "Aominecchi..." He breathed out and pushed away from the cold wall towards Aomine. This one caught the blond in his arms and sank down onto his knees along with him.

He hugged Kise tightly, pressed their bodies close to each other until no more air was between them and kissed his face. "I got you back..." He breathed out in relief. "I finally have you back in my arms!" Kise's tired eyes blinked as tears ran down his cheeks. He clung on Aomine's back with his left power and sobbed into his ear. "I am so happy." It was almost in a whisper but due to the silence around them he could hear him clearly. Taking Kise's face into his hands, his eyes mustered every inch and stopped at his beautiful golden eyes.

"I thought..." His breath hitched as he looked back, holding him by his triceps tightly. "I thought you were...dead...I thought he killed you." Shaking his head he pressed his forehead against Aomine's. "Aominecchi...I love you so much." His honeyed voice was merely a pitched hiccup, totally drained out. "I love you too." The tanned male kissed him softly but with all his emotions while sliding his hands down his neck to his shoulders, feeling something wet.

His eyes widened as he looked down on the spot that was dark red and back again into Kise's eyes that were slowly closing. He was still smiling as his eyes felt heavy. "O-oi Kise...stay awake!" But the blond was driffting away, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You love is bright as ever  
> Even in the shadows  
> Baby kiss me  
> Before the turn the lights out  
> Your heart is glowing  
> And I'm crashing into you  
> Baby kiss me  
> Before they turn the lights out
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> I guess I trapped myself in my own story...ehem. I think I will make 2 more chapters before this story is going to end!  
> Maybe more, we will see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	18. The important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't stop loving me, loving me  
> Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
> Wanting me, wanting me like you do  
> Please don't stop caring now, caring now...

It was warm, so warm and comfortable. Kise lay in the bed, wondering where he was with eyes still closed. There was this crazy dream he had last night. Haizaki was there, smiling at him with rage and tugging on his hair, yelling at him because he found out about the call.

Oh yeah, he managed to call Akashi who told him he would come to save him but as soon as the entire building was shaking, Haizaki knew what was going on. Kise only thought he would never be able to see the sunlight again as Haizaki dragged him out of his cell and threw him on the ground.  
But then, he saw those navy eyes that looked right into his soul and Kise couldn't hold back the heartbroken gasp that came out so breathlessly. Those eyes he had longed for to have a last glance at them, and there he was. 

His lover, right in front of him and smiling so softly and equally broken it made Kise's heart quiver as he thought about it. What happened after this? Kise's brows furrowed while remembering the flashing lights and the sound of a pistol shot. Was he dead? That couldn't be, he grumbled while feeling something heavy on his chest.  
Fearing what he was about to see, he slowly opened his eyes anyway and stared at a white ceiling. The ceiling in his cell wasn't that bright, he thought an blinked several times to adjust to the bright color. He was used to stare at the washed out yellow ceiling in his room that showed signs of too much smoke.   
There was still something on his chest which made Kise look down stop the beating of his heart at the view.

His entire body was shaking with an overwheling joy under the comfortable pressue of the upper body, face turned to him. Kise could't hold back a gasp as his eyes roamed over the face, still not believing that Aomine was sleeping on him. 

This wasn't definitively a dream, he thought and let out a deep sigh. All this pain, all this fear between the drugs in his veins and the bruises on his skin, he really thought this day would never come when he would see the love of his life a last time before Haizaki would take him with him into the deepest corner of hell where he would rot until his body couldn't take it anymore. 

He wanted to to touch him so badly and moved on hand that was under Aomine's upper body. His fingertips were shaking as he ran them through dark blue hair. Oh how much he missed to feel this. 

It was strenous to keep his head down and his neck bowed only to stare at Aomine, but Kise couldn't lean back, not when he was able to see him like this. He brushed past the few dark blue strains on Aomine's foreahad and stroked his thumb over his cheek while admiring his calm expressions.   
Feeling the soft touches, Aomine blinked ahead and met Kise's topaz orbs. His own widened as he sank into this ocean of gold that shined so bright and warmed up his heart. In an instant, he moved his body and threw his strong arms around Kise's upper body to press him to his chest. 

To Kise, this hug felt as if all the scattered pieces of his heart had been glued together by this man who hold him so close. Enjoying the moment and feeling the blond's heartbeat, Aomine sighed out shakily while his fingertips trembled.  
"A-aominecchi..." Kise pressed out. How much Aomine missed hearing his name from those lips with this unique suffix. Suddenly the blond flinched and the tanned male losened the hug immediatly but insisted to let go off him.

Since Kise woke up with the blanket down to his stomach where Aomine had been, this one looked right at his shoulder. The blond noticed the bandage. There was a hurful expression on Aomine's face as he stroked his fingertips over his covered shoulder.   
"Words can't express how I feel to have you in my arms again." He spoke out and met Kise's soft gaze where tears were gathered in his corners. "The things I have done are unforgivable and I just don't know how to make it right after all the shit that happened."

Remembering the threateing words Haizaki told, made him swallow hard and gritt his teeth in rage. He let his hands slide down Kise's shoulders. Just the imagination that those filthy hands of that bastard dared to touch his beloved and precious lover, hurting him in so many ways made his heart shrink.  
"If only I took care of you much earlier, If only I payed more attention." He stopped and shook his head violently. "If I told you how I really feel, none of this shit would ever happen." 

Kise observed him, wondering why he was reproaching himself. For what? They weren't even together and all their time spent together happened because of their lust. That was a game where love wasn't allowed and yet Kise broke this rule. It looked like Aomine broke this rule too.  
He liked Aomine since a long time and it only intensified which made things more difficult. The blond touched Aomine's cheek while smiling softly. "The more important thing is that you're alive." He used his other hand to cup the man's face "I thought...I would never see you again."   
He almost whispered as his tears ran down his cheek and the air in his lungs had been tied up. "That's what I was going to say." Aomine whispered back and leant into his touch. "I've wanted to say this a lot earlier." 

Now it was Aomine's turn to take Kise's handsome face in his hands and drag him closer. "I love you." With those words, he kissed the blond with so many emotions which Kise replied to in an equal manner. 

He put his arms around the tanned neck and ignored the slight pain in his shoulder as he did so. After all the time they had been together and did dirty stuff, this kiss felt like nothing what they did before.

There was something deeper, something more powerful. Something that melted their hearts together and send each other's souls to the lover's body. "I love you." Kise replied during their kiss, making Aomine smile.

He broke the kiss slowly and looked into dizzy eyes, equal to his own. "I have loved you before all this happened." Kise spoke against his lips while his lover wiped away the salty liquids. Kise bit his lower lip before he went on. "Wh-why haven't you...?" He shook his head.  
"I know." Aomine answered and inhaled deeply. "I was just that kind of an asshole who was afraid of real love. I was afraid I would drag you into my mess and that's what I really did." Having the blond's face still in his hands, he stroked his cheeks softly. 

"To let you suffer like this...it's unforgivable."  
"None of this is your fault, and in the end you came for me." 

Kise's eyes were shining as he placed his hands on Aomine's shoulders. His head was spinning because of all the emotion he felt.   
"But Kise, because of me those guys came to you. They knew we were somehow together and found your membership card that I got from you but lost it. It's all my fault!"  
Now it made sense, Kise thought. That's why those guys came to him and knew that he was working as a host. Whencever they would know he worked there? His silence made Aomine tense his entire body. 

"Kise I...can understand If you're angry and If you never want to see me again but-"  
The blond didn't let him speak anymore words as he placed a finger on his lips to shush him. That finger trembled on those lips and Kise somehow wanted to punch him. Was this just a stupid mistake and he the victim of if? If those criminals would get the card of another member would they do the same?

No. Those people knew Kise was important to him and that's why they aimed for the model. Topaz orbs shined at him even in his weak state as Kise opened his mouth. "I don't really care how this all happened because the whole time, I thought it was my own fault that I fell in love with you. Maybe it was my fault that after all the times you reject my feelings I still couldn't get away from you." He let out a small laugh. "That's what I got from wanting you too much. I even played this sutpid game as your sex buddy only to be close to you. We never said something about love."

"Wait!" Aomine's eyes widened and he took Kise's hands in his own. "Don't think like that! It was all my fault and I know that we never talked about love but...dammit I was such an asshole to make you go through all this. You know, I played this game to get closer to you..."  
He swallowed hard. "I'm so messed up but one thing is for sure. I love you since a long time but always feared to admit it." Inhaling deeply, he went on but couldn't as Kise through a fist into his face.

Even if the blond was weak and even if the punch eneded up being softer than Kise intended, Aomine felt his emotions through it. Suddenly the air around them was so dry that Aomine couldn't swallow. What was the blond going to say now? His heart pounded hard in his chest as he turned his head towrds the blond who was obviousely struggling.  
He wasn't even looking at the tanned male anymore. He just let his tears run down and clenched his fists while trying to see something through the salty liquid. "You idiot..." He sobbed. "You freaking idiot, making me go through my horrendous thoughts only to find out that you're indeed in love with...me."

The last word sounded so untrue that it made Aomine cringe. Taking Kise's upper body into a tight hug, he wanted to stop his trembling. The blond clung to him and sobbed onto his shoulder, making the fabric wet.   
"How could I not? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. And you have no idea how precious you're to me. I'm so sorry...I will never ever make you cry again. That's why I want to ask you a question..." 

His breathing became uneaven as he stepped back and knelt before the blond. Searching for the right thing to grab out of his pocket, he than looked up into Kise's surprised face.   
The blond couldn't help but open his mouth and stop breathing as he saw the little box, covered in an dark red expencive fabric. Aomine opened it and showed the silver ring to him while struggling with his heartbeat.

"Kise Ryouta, will you marry me?"

Since Kise had been asleep for 3 days, Aomine did everything to gather his thoughts, his emotions and the plan to ask him that important question.  
The blond thought, if the time would ever come where a person would ask this question, he would burst out and shout YES. But he couldn't. His heart was quivering with ultimate joy that it didn't allow him to scream.

He covered his mouth and sobbed while nodding violently. "Yes." He sobbed and watched how Aomine's smile got brighter. It looked like he couldn't believe it, the way his face lit up and how he pressed his body against Kise's. Bringing his entire body up, Aomine held him with strong arms and squeezed him. He titled his head to the side while Kise lowered his own to kiss him.

After they broke the kiss, their forheads were touching. Aomine stood in the middle of the room with Kise in his arms. His heart was beating so wild, like the flapping of a young bird. "I will you make you the happiest human being on this planet." Kise laughed quietly and rubbed his nose against Aomine's. "I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *siiiiiiighs* It's been a while and this story is drawing to an end.  
> There will be one last chapter and a final smut scene, I hope you're ready ;)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for the kudos and your patience!  
> and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my little introduction :) Soon, there will be more chapters!


End file.
